


离不开你

by Yusuizi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 82,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuizi/pseuds/Yusuizi
Summary: 事情出了严重的差错，现在彼得和罗南或多或少地被一个非常不有趣的命运玩笑绑在了一起。不仅如此，远远不：这当然需要在太空中的一艘看不见任何正常人的飞船上进行。彼得现在对命运非常非常生气。他将不再是故事的结尾。
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 放手！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760761) by [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel). 



> 这是我非常非常喜欢的一篇文章，终于要到了原作者的授权。以及这篇文我其实已经翻译完了，等我全部校正完会慢慢发完的。  
> 再次感谢原作者的授权，希望这篇中文翻译可以让更多喜欢这对CP的中国读者看到，十分建议大家在看完翻译后，去看看原文，原文中两人间细腻的情感的描写非常动人。

罗南和彼得一样快地抓住了宝石。好吧，没有那么快，他稍微慢了一点。只是稍微慢了一点点，彼得先抓住了宝石，然后罗南的手就抓住了他的手。

彼得一开始甚至没有注意到有人抓住了自己。刺穿他全身的疼痛试图吸引他的每一点注意力。随后疼痛减轻了——但仍然非常、非常痛苦——他努力集中注意力，注意到有人在触摸他。他转过头来，发现这个人实际上是那个又大又蓝，而且化着很糟糕的妆的坏蛋。操。这不是彼得想象的结局。

他想说点什么，但说不出来。好像那块造成他巨大他妈痛苦的宝石有一种力量，把他的牙齿都压在一起了，让他张不开嘴。

罗南似乎没有受到影响，因为他对他做出可怕的鬼脸，咆哮道：“放开宝石。”

怎么放开？彼得想，你正握着我的手呢，老兄。但他不能那样说，无论如何不说会更好，所以他只是摇了摇头。

罗南的表情变得更吓人了。“放 开 宝 石！”他喊道。

彼得咬紧牙关。真的太痛，太难以忍受了。他知道罗南握住他的手已经减轻了他的疼痛，但他的身体还是承受不了。他几乎忘记了罗南说过什么，直到他感觉到克里人显然是想扯掉他的手指之类的。也许是想直接扯掉他的整只手，谁知道呢。

彼得心里咒骂着，想把手抽开。但这是不可能的，因为罗南把手抓得太紧了。并且他还在拉彼得的手指，想把无限宝石从指缝里抠出来，但是彼得的手指纹丝不动。他们紧紧地围绕着宝石，好像他的肌肉被它的力量锁住了。就连罗南也无法突破封锁。

罗南沮丧地咆哮着，又对彼得大吼着什么。彼得不明白他在说什么。疼痛变得更加强烈，现在已经覆盖住了彼得的耳朵、鼻子，他不能呼吸也很难集中注意力。他活不了多久了。

透过笼罩他们周围的黑暗球体，他可以看到一个人影慢慢地向他们走来。他不确定，但那看起来像卡魔拉。显然要突破球体很困难，但她很快就会赶到，她会救彼得的，她会——

有什么东西使劲拉扯着他，彼得绊了一下。他的视觉没有跟随他身体的运动，他的思想在抗议身体系统中的错误：他感到恶心，就像他的身体觉得被迫以比目前反应速度更快的速度移动是一种侮辱一样。他的视力也变得模糊了，他快要晕过去了。

彼得用尽最后的力气试图反抗拖着他走的力量，他想向卡魔拉喊话，但失败了。他根本移动不了自己。彼得感到一只胳膊搂住了他的腰，让他紧压在那个身体上。然后他失去了知觉。


	2. 令人不安的消息

当他醒来时，整个世界都在旋转。他觉得很恶心，几乎快要吐出来了。他闭上眼睛，稳定住自己的呼吸，终于抑制住了呕吐感。他等了一两分钟，直到身体平静下来，才小心地睁开眼睛。

他在太空中飞。当然不是在直接太空中，而是在飞船中。好吧，飞船在太空中飞行，而彼得就坐在里面。伙计，别这么吹毛求疵了。

他不知道自己乘坐的是哪艘船（他很肯定不是米兰号），也不知道是谁在驾驶这艘船。当他转过头去想寻找答案时，又一阵恶心袭来。操。他应该在这种茫然的状态下再平静一会的。

但是显然他大声地说出了心里话——至少是“操”的那部分——因为驾驶船的人对它作出了反应。

“我看到你醒了。”他说。他坐在彼得旁边的座位上，凝视着面前的大窗，双手放在控制台上——蓝色的手。

“我醒了吗？”彼得嘶哑的声音，“我希望我还在做梦。”

“你醒了。”罗南回答。就这么简单。很好，所以他还是个令人讨厌的混蛋。

又一阵恶心和痛苦涌上心头，彼得不得不再次闭上眼睛，他真的不想在罗南面前吐。

“为什么我和你在这艘船上？”他把头向后靠在座位上问道。他感到疲惫，想要睡觉。

“因为我把你带到这儿来了。”克里人回答。

看在他妈的份上！这比跟德拉克斯说话还糟糕！

“说清楚点。”彼得抱怨道，“为什么要带我来这？”

“因为你没有放手，而我也没有时间再扯断你的手了。”

这就是罗南之前一直在做的事情。不错，真是个好人。

“对。”他咕哝道， “卡魔拉在那里。”

“是的，你的朋友在找我们。我们不得不离开。”

“我不想离开，真的。我想留下来。”他又睁开了眼睛，“我们到底在哪？这是什么船？”

“这是一艘用于撤退的克里战舰。它不会留下任何痕迹，所以不可能被信号追踪。你的朋友找不到我们的。”

“很好。”彼得呻吟着。希望罗南只是虚张声势而已。也许他们已经在跟在后面了，根本没有必要再信号追踪他们。拜托，拜托一定是这样，他可不想和这个狂热分子一起迷失在太空里。

他抬起手来擦脸。最后，他想到了一个非常重要的问题。

“宝石在哪儿？”

罗南哼了一声。好吧，这肯定能回答一大堆问题。

“好吧，再问一下。显然我已经没有无限宝石了。那么，你为什么不杀了我呢？”

这一次，罗南皱起了眉头。他似乎不喜欢这个问题。哦，老兄，认真的吗？

“什么呀！”彼得尖叫起来，“回答我就这么难吗？你为什么还没有杀了我？还有无限宝石到底在哪里？”

罗南皱眉加深。突然，他龇牙咧嘴，以彼得来不及反应的速度，用拳头对准彼得的头打去。彼得本能地躲避，把脸转开。但它甚至还没有碰到彼得的脸。一堵黑紫色的墙……或者雾？在他面前炸开，挡住了罗南的拳头。彼得茫然地盯着他。

“那是什么鬼东西？！”他环顾四周，但雾又消失了。它在保护他免受罗南的袭击后立即消失了，就像一个你需要的时候才会出现的盾牌。

“这就是我为什么还没有杀你的原因。”罗南咆哮道，看起来他对此不太高兴。

“所以你根本杀不了我。”彼得敬畏地说，“你没杀我，因为你没法杀我。”他可以从对方愤怒的表情看出他是对的。哦，他妈的耶！这真是个好消息！

“那么。”他问，现在他开心多了，也自信多了，“你这么确定我不会杀你吗？”

罗南没有马上回答。“你为什么不试试呢？”他嘲弄道。

彼得眨了眨眼睛。他现在是认真的吗?

“来吧。”罗南鼓励他，“试试看，我不会动的。”

“……你在耍什么把戏吗？”彼得问。罗南不可能是认真的。但他没有回答，只是盯着外面的虚空。

好吧，彼得想，如果你想死的话……

他现在没有武器，但他很肯定罗南并不是真的寻死。他没可能有什么办法轻易地杀死罗南，所以彼得只是站起来，一拳打向罗南的脸——至少他要尝试一下。

当彼得的拳头击向罗南头的时候，一堵黑紫色的墙在罗南的面前炸开了，彼得被推了回去。他好像撞到了一个力场之类的东西。彼得并没有受伤，只是那种纯粹的能量回击了他，猛烈地把他扔在座位上，让他几乎撞到了头。

“天哪！”他喘息着，盯着罗南，又将视线转向他的拳头，“这么说它对你也起作用？”

“很明显。”罗南哼了一声。他似乎不太高兴，尽管彼得不知道为什么。对他来说，被某个强大的邪恶力场保护是一件了不起的事情。

“是因为无限宝石的缘故吗？”他想知道，“因为我们都碰过它？”

“你这么想的话也行。“

好吧，去你妈的。上帝啊！

“好吧，谜语人，一次不用谜语回答问题就这么难吗？”彼得紧张地叹了口气，“来吧，我们现在待在一起。你把我带到这里来，至少应该告诉我现在的处境。”

罗南看起来超级生气，但很快他又变回像往常一样只是有点生气的样子。“生气者罗南”这个名字应该更适合他。

“我们吸收了它。”他最后说。彼得沉浸在自己的玩笑里，一时没有搞明白。

“什么？”他问道，“对不起，我没听清楚。我吸收了什么？无限宝石？”

“我们吸收了它。”罗南纠正道，“所以我才没有把你扔下船，让你窒息而死。你拥有一半的宝石。而我需要它的全部力量来摧毁灭霸和山达尔。”

彼得再次眨了眨眼。

“……什么？等等，什么？！我体内有一块无限宝石？怎么可能？什么鬼？它怎么进去的？！这是一块石头！这是一块该死的石头，伙计，石头是不能被吸收的！”

罗南又哼了一声。

“显然你没听说过以太。”他嘲笑道。

“嗯，显然我没有……”彼得咕哝道。一块石头。他居然吸收了一块该死的石头！

“以太也是一块无限宝石。”罗南解释道。彼得盯着他的手，石头根本不可能从中穿过去！“大多数时候它是一个球体，不过更像液体而不是宝石。它有能力流入人的身体，并向他们提供它的力量。如果这个人能够使用它。它也可以选择他作为自己的载体，就像一个寄生虫。每个无限宝石都有这种能力。有些可以很容易地变成球体，而且实际上它们更喜欢这种状态而不是其他形式。其他的，除了空间宝石几乎从不改变它的物理形态。基本上，每一块无限宝石都是某种力量的体现，它们的形状并不重要，只要它们认为有必要，就会进行改变。”

“……有必要？你的意思是说宝石认为它进入我们的身体是一个很酷的想法。就像：‘嘿，看那个人，他看起来不错，我想我要在那里住一段时间！’或者：‘嘿，我是一块宝石，通常我都不会这样想，但是你的身体看起来真的很不错！希望你有电视和阳台，也许甚至还有——’”

“闭上你的嘴，奎尔！”罗南厉声说道。他的声音听起来又黑暗又低沉，彼得立刻安静下来。见鬼。尽管他知道罗南杀不了他，但那声音真的很吓人。

“我不知道为什么无限宝石决定把我们当作容器。”现在罗南又平静下来了，他说，“我不知道它为什么要把它的力量分给我们两个。但我告诉过你，我的计划需要它的全部力量，所以我要把它从你的身体里拿出来。在我知道怎么做之前，我要把你囚禁起来。”

“好吧。”彼得抱怨道，“所以现在我离不开你了。”


	3. 怎么了？

“‘他走了’是什么意思？”卡魔拉尖叫。德拉克斯几乎是羞怯地看着她，好像彼得消失是他的错似的。

“我不知道。”他说，“哪儿也找不到他。”

卡魔拉痛苦地叹了口气。这是她现在最不需要的东西。她朝趴在格鲁特遗体上的火箭望去，他正抱着一根树枝哭。如果听到彼得也不见了，他不会高兴的。

“你认为他死了吗？”德拉克斯问道。卡魔拉低头，她真的不想回答这个问题。

“我不知道。”过了一会儿她回答，“我认为有三种不同的可能。不，实际上是四个。”她又转向德拉克斯，德拉克斯正疑惑地看着她。

“第一：他们都死了，无限宝石也被毁了。第二：罗南还活着，他带走了宝石。这两个不是我们所希望的。”她又叹了口气，“第三:彼得还活着，拿着宝石逃走了。虽然我不知道他为什么要那样做。也许罗南在追他，或者他想把他从我们身边引开，我不知道。这就引出了第四种可能：他们都活着，宝石就在他们所在的地方。”

德拉克斯皱了皱眉头，但点头表示同意。他说：“我非常肯定他们中至少有一人还活着。我看见一艘小型飞船离开了。我原本以为是暗星号上的幸存者逃跑了，因为它看起来像克里战舰。但现在，奎尔、罗南和无限宝石都不见了，恐怕那就是另一回事了。”

“彼得既然知道我们还在这里，为什么还要开着克里战舰离开呢？这说不通。除非他想把宝石带走。也就是说罗南一定跟在他后面。你确定只有一艘飞船离开了吗?”

“我只看到了一艘。”德拉克斯说，“但也许我错过了第二艘。”

“我不这么认为。”卡魔拉摇了摇头，“当我试图接近他们时，我仍然看到他们在一起。但我还没来得及走过去，他们就消失了。”

“所以呢？”德拉克斯问道。

“所以我认为。”卡魔拉说，“要么是罗南杀了彼得，然后逃走了——”该死，大声说出这个真的很痛苦“——要么他们俩都在那艘船上。”

“他们为什么要一起离开？”德拉克斯问道，“那不太合理。”

卡魔拉咽下口水：“我知道。但我宁愿相信事实就是这样……”


	4. 杀人的权利

“我们能触摸对方吗？”彼得问。这是一个愚蠢的问题，就在脱口而出之后，他马上意识到这一点，于是立即补充道：“你知道的，不仅仅是我们，我的意思是，我们能触碰其他人吗？还是无限宝石也会阻止这一切？”

“我不知道。”罗南回答。彼得醒过来后，罗南的眼睛就一直没离开窗外。

彼得开始觉得有点奇怪，当他终于发现现在的情况，也就是，坐在他的……嗯，敌人的旁边，跟他聊天。这个想法来得比它本来应该来得时间晚了一点。但考虑到彼得最近经历了很多奇怪的事情，所以这也没什么特别的了。他吸收了一块无限宝石，并且被一个克里狂热分子囚禁在了太空的某个地方。不过这不要紧。事实上，罗南不能杀死甚至伤害他，这减轻了他的心里压力。所以现在他又回到和那个克里狂热分子聊天的想法上了，这很酷。除此之外，在太空中漫游也没什么可做的。而且还有很多问题在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，所以为什么不能直接开口问呢？

“所以你没有想过掐死我之类的吗？因为这样没有撞击那么暴力，所以宝石可能不会对它有反应。”

“不，我并没有尝试过掐死你。尽管我现在很想这么做。”

“好的，谢谢。但是你带我一起走的，所以…你的错。”

“我的错？！”罗南怒吼，“如果不是你碰了那块宝石，它就不会被吸收！”

“如果不是你想用它毁掉一颗星球，我是不会碰它的！”彼得喊道。

“我和山达尔的战争不关你的事！”

“没错，但‘我的生命’是我的事！灭霸用无限宝石摧毁银河系会对这个有一点影响！”

“我会干掉灭霸的！我会用无限宝石杀了他！”罗南激烈地说。

“然后呢？！之后呢? ！你会定居在一个漂亮的小星球上，从此不再使用这块石头吗？！而且如果灭霸打败了你呢？我们甚至没有讨论为什么用无限宝石摧毁山达尔是错误的！”

“你根本不知道你在做什么，奎尔！”他咆哮道，“你不知道我的动机和理由，也不知道我为什么必须要摧毁山达尔。”

“必须？”彼得哼了一声，“我不认为有任何正当的理由来解释为什么有人要摧毁一颗星球。”

“是吗？”克里人说。他现在听起来很平静，这比他叫喊时更可怕。“你杀了我的士兵，这是可以容忍的吗？”

彼得很困惑：“什么？我只是在保护自己！他们在攻击我！”

“所以你的生命比他们的更有价值？”

“对，是的！如果他们攻击我，我有权和他们战斗！”

“所以这是关于权利的问题。谁给你权利去夺取别人的生命来捍卫自己的生命？”

什么鬼？！那家伙疯了！

“他们在攻击我！”彼得重复。

"山达尔攻击了我的族人。他们杀了我的父亲，我的祖父和我的曾祖父。我不会原谅他们。”

“他们杀了多少父亲？”彼得问，“杀了多少祖父和曾祖父？如果每个人都为他们报仇，这场战争就永远不会结束。”

“如果他们不寻求报复，他们就都是弱者。”

“不，他们只是正常人。战争结束了，罗南。你们签署了和平条约。是时候忘记复仇了。”

“我不会！忘记！”罗南咆哮，“我没有签署和平条约！我不同意！我要将战斗进行到底！直到山达尔被毁灭，我的人民得到复仇为止！”

“你的人民不想要复仇！他们想要和平！”

“那些签署条约的人想要和平！他们只不过是一群懦夫，根本不配为克里发声！我要为我的人民伸张正义！”

“天啊，伙计！你完全疯了！”

彼得以为罗南会再打自己。但他没有。相反，他又平静下来了。这种令人毛骨悚然的平静。

“你总是服从命令吗，奎尔？”他问道，“你总是让别人替你说话吗，特别是当你知道别人不对的时候？”

“不。”彼得回答，“但我不会为了自己的利益毁灭整个星球。我不会杀害儿童和无辜的人。无论如何，这都没有道理。”

“不会吗？如果你能回到过去，在我还是个孩子的时候遇见我，你会不会杀了我来阻止这一切的发生？”

彼得瞪着罗南。这家伙完全是疯子。他确信他自己所做的一切都是正确的，没有什么能说服他。彼得也无法说服他，他完全疯了。

“我需要散散步。”彼得说着站了起来。他知道没有地方可去，但任何地方都比坐在这个狂热分子旁边强。


	5. 快点

好在他们没有找到尸体。虽然找不到尸体的原因也有可能是无限宝石的力量完全粉碎了彼得。所以要么是无限宝石和他一起被毁了——大家都认为这是不可能的——要么就是罗南得到了无限宝石。但如果罗南得到了那块宝石，他就会直接毁灭山达尔，而不是逃走。所以只剩下一个可能：彼得拿走了宝石，而罗南在追他。这是唯一合乎逻辑的解释。

卡魔拉竭尽全力地坚持着。她站在山达尔政府大楼的一扇大窗户前，望着天空。德拉克斯在她身边坐下。

“还是没有他的踪迹。”他说。

卡魔拉摇了摇头。德拉克斯理解她的感受。他们都有这种感受。在听完他们的话后，火箭就离开了，他离开时紧紧地抓住格鲁特的一根树枝。从那以后，他们再也没有见过他。卡魔拉可以理解。火箭表现得很坚强，但格鲁特就是他的一切。同时失去他和彼得实在是太痛苦了。他大概不想让卡魔拉和德拉克斯看到自己痛苦的样子。

德拉克斯把手放在她的胳膊上。

“他会回来的。”他向她保证，“奎尔是强大的。不要为我们的朋友担心。”

卡魔拉伤心地笑了笑。她知道德拉克斯和她一样为彼得担心，但她感激他安慰她的努力。

“我知道。”她说着，把手放在德拉克斯的身上，“让我们期望他能快点回来吧。”


	6. 一点机会也没有

几个小时后，彼得醒了过来。他有点困惑，因为他没有意识到自己睡着了。但显然他的身体太累了需要休息。他坐了起来。

早些时候，他离开驾驶舱去探索飞船，却发现飞船很小。除了驾驶舱，只有一个小浴室和一个大一点的房间，房间里面有一张床和一些存放衣服和其他物品的储藏设备。所以，太好了。他不得不和罗南睡在同一个房间里。

他当时坐在床上，想着……他不记得在想什么了，一定是睡眠把它抹去了。

他仍然感到疲惫不堪，但至少他的头不再疼了，他现在可以更清楚地思考了。现在他的第一个念头是：无论如何，在罗南拿到我那一半宝石之前，我必须离开。离开这里，回到山达尔。

他站起来，走回驾驶舱。罗南仍然坐在座位上，凝视着窗外。自从彼得走开后，他大概一动也没有动过。

“我们要去哪儿？”彼得问，然后坐下。有趣的是，船上有两个座位，但只有一张床。显然，它是为两个人轮流驾驶和睡觉准备的。或者两张床会占用太多空间。谁知道克里人是怎么想的。

“我不会告诉你的。”罗南说，眼睛一直盯着窗外，“我不会冒险让你告诉你的朋友，他们能在哪里找到我们。”

“我要怎么跟他们联系啊？你好像从来没有睡过觉，所以我不能联系任何人。”

“即使我睡着了，你也联系不上别人。船上没有通讯系统。”

操！他在开玩笑吗？

“你说船上没有通讯系统是什么意思？如果没有通讯系统，你该怎么联系你的主舰上的人呢？”

“你错了。我告诉过你这艘飞船无法被追踪。所以如果你想联系某人，你需要先在某个地方降落。”

“这完全是胡扯。”彼得抱怨道， “你开着这艘飞船逃跑！你需要在这件事或别的事情上寻求帮助！你不应该在任何地方降落之后再联系某人！如果你在一个很偏僻的地方呢？！”

“这艘船有一个很大的油箱。”罗南说。就这些。

哇！太棒了，太好了。天呐，彼得差一点就从这艘船上跳下去了。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，“所以我们要去什么地方联系别人吗？”

“不。我们将去某个地方更多地了解无限宝石，以及找到如何将它们从我们的身体中取出的方法。”

“好。那谁知道这样的事情呢？”

“我已经说过了，我不会告诉你我们要去哪里。”

这家伙有点太聪明了，彼得不喜欢。

“要多久呢？”彼得又试了一次，“我的意思是，我应该接手驾驶这艘船还是——”

“你不能碰操舵装置。”罗南咆哮道。

“哇，好吧，好吧。冷静点，我只是问问而已。我想你可能累了。”

“我不傻，奎尔。”嗯。值得商榷。“即使我睡着了，我也会把你绑在我身上或锁在某个地方，以确保你不会做任何事打乱我的计划。”

“把我绑在你身上？！你是认真的吗？！”

罗南没有回答。他妈的，他比彼得想象的还要疯狂！

“好了。”他抱怨道，“如果你不用那张床，我就回去睡觉了。我相信当我们到了你想拜访的那个不祥的人那里时，你会把我叫醒的。”

罗南也没有回答这个问题。


	7. 变得舒适

彼得真想再睡一觉，可是他睡不着了。他很累，他的身体渴望一些休息，但他的思想里全是些嗡嗡作响的混乱的问题和想法。

是的，罗南不能伤害他。这很好。如果没有飞船、武器和宝石，他现在也不能对外界造成很大的伤害。这更好。但彼得不知道自己在哪里，也不知道罗南要把他带到哪里去。他毫不怀疑克里人会想尽一切办法把彼得留在自己身边，甚至把他绑在自己身上。

那么，如果他真的找到了把宝石从他们身上取出来的方法呢？彼得会被杀死，而山达尔又要面临极大的危险了。操。他甚至不能联系任何人。双倍的操。也许他们甚至都不知道他还活着。三倍的操。彼得感到头痛。

过了一会儿，他站起来，从浴室的水池里接了水喝。他觉得有必要四处走走，但船太小了。他可以在那间小小的用来睡觉/储藏/什么都干的房间里打转，但那没有什么帮助。那只会使他头晕。所以他唯一能做的就是坐着或躺着。他甚至没有带随身听。伙计，这艘船糟透了。他甚至不能要求罗南直接把他打晕，这样他就不用在旅途中受苦了。愚蠢的石头。真的，都是无限宝石的错。

彼得看着浴室洗手池上方的镜子里的自己。他看起来挺正常。好吧，实话实说，他看起来糟透了。他头发蓬乱得像鸡窝，脸上有割伤和瘀伤，全身都蒙上了尘土。但除此之外，他看上去还是和往常一样。没有紫罗兰色的眼睛，也没有任何奇怪的东西。

他想起了那位为收藏家工作的可怜的女士，她选择直接触摸石头来结束自己的生命。她为什么会死？为什么他还活着？难道仅仅是因为罗南也接触了无限宝石吗？但是收集者不是说过那些试图获得无限宝石的力量的人都已经死了吗？他和罗南还能守着宝石多久，直到他们也死去？更重要的问题是：为什么无限宝石选择用他们的身体作为容器？两个身体？它应该只能选择一个才对。

彼得很困惑，头痛变得更严重了。他又想吐了，但还是忍住了。他突然想到：船上有食物吗？他真的希望有。他不太喜欢挨饿。他决定等会去找找，但首先他真的需要洗个澡。

船上甚至没有淋浴——真的吗？！——但至少水槽下面的地板上有一点排水管，这样自己就可以洗完澡不用事后拖地了。克里人洗澡吗？卡魔拉曾经说过罗南会浸泡在血里。也许这就是他们的清洁方式。

彼得让水流入水池，自己脱了衣服。一个小架子上叠着几块毛巾，他拿了一小块洗自己。水当然是凉的。他妈的。这艘船恨他，他能感觉到。他默默地咒骂着，把脏东西擦掉，然后从架子上拿了一大块毛巾来擦干自己。

罗南怎么做到“一次都不离开驾驶舱”的呢？他不用去厕所之类的吗？希望他不会把彼得和他一起锁在浴室里。有些东西是彼得一辈子都不需要看到的。

即使洗完澡，还有一个问题：他的衣服也很脏。他没有其他的……操。他只能又把水槽灌满水，用它来清洗他的东西。它或多或少奏效了，至少没有变得更糟。因为没有太多的空间让它们晾干，所以他就把它们挂在水槽和马桶上。好在克里人在它们上设计了盖子。然后他又只穿着一条短裤离开了浴室。罗南说过他不会离开驾驶舱，所以彼得可以几乎赤身裸体地在船上跑来跑去。反正他也没有什么顾虑。罗南也是个男人，所以彼得身上的一切他都能在自己身上看得清清楚楚——也许。

他很快就检查了储藏设备，成功地找到了一些食物——万岁！——虽然它只是可以保存很长时间而不腐烂的干燥食物。他有点饿，但是还不想吃东西，并且他还怕自己再次想吐，所以他又把盒子关上了，什么也没吃。

当他重新坐到床上时——该死，这东西真的很硬，很不舒服。它只不过是一张直接放在地板上10厘米厚的床垫。克里人是怎么睡觉的？他不禁想知道罗南不穿盔甲的样子。除了这个愚蠢的连帽头盔之类的东西，他就没见过罗南穿别的衣服。更别提他脸上画的那些可笑的黑漆了。他在黑漆下的样子是怎样的？可能没那么可怕。他回去后应该问问卡魔拉，如果他能回去……


	8. 到达

他一定又睡了很长一段时间。脚步声惊醒了他，彼得抬头一看，罗南正站在房间里。

“我们到了。”他说，“起来穿衣服。”

“什么，已经到了？”彼得坐起来揉了揉眼睛，“我睡了多久了？”

“14小时前你离开了驾驶舱。”

该死，那他一定睡了12个小时左右。看来吸收一块无限宝头确实很累人。

“我们在哪里？”他起身时问道。彼得希望他的衣服已经干了。

“虚无知地。”罗南回答。他走到一个箱子前，打开了它。

“虚无知地？我们到虚无知地做什么？”彼得困惑地问。他想象不出克里人希望在这里得到什么。

“你等会就知道了。”罗南说，他从箱子里掏出什么东西，扔给彼得，“穿这些。”

彼得展开衣服。一件简单的黑衬衫和灰色裤子。不错的……

“我更喜欢我自己的。”他说，“不过谢谢你，它们真可爱。我打赌它们非常适合你。”

罗南撅着嘴。他撅嘴！这个几乎有两米高曾试图毁灭一整个星球的蓝色疯子，他撅着嘴！彼得差点笑出声来。但他确信罗南一定会找到杀死他的办法，所以他咬紧嘴唇，急忙奔向浴室。

不幸的是，他的衣服还没有完全干透。衬衫还可以，但是裤子和夹克的布料比较厚，还有一点湿。见鬼。这样他就得穿罗南的衣服了。他穿上鞋子，回到了另一个房间。

罗南已经脱下他的连帽头盔，戴上了一顶真正的兜帽。那是一件黑披风的一部分，披风一直盖到靴子下面，只露出他的手。他的脸几乎隐藏在阴影中，他紫色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，令人毛骨悚然。操，这是最好的万圣节服装。

“我猜你不想在外面被人认出来吧。”彼得一边穿靴子一边说。

“是的。”他同意了，“最好别让人看见。”

“如果我们一到人群中，我就喊‘罗南在这’会怎么样？”

罗南的眼睛闪着狡黠的光：“那我就大声喊你和我在一起。你的赏金还没被取消呢。”

哦，上帝。彼得能想象到当勇度发现自己的身体里面带着一半的无限宝石之力时，他会做什么。希望自己最好不要被发现。同时他也很好奇，他想知道罗南到这里来到底是为了什么。

“干得漂亮。”他说，“我什么也不会喊了。”

“你也最好不要说话或试图逃跑。”罗南警告说。

“你想用什么办法来阻止我？握住我的手吗？”

罗南上下打量着他。操！罗南是真的在考虑这件事！

“好主意。”罗南说，“非常感谢你想到了这个。”

“伙计，这只是玩笑！我不是认真的！”

但为时已晚。罗南已经向他走来，伸手去抓他的胳膊。彼得试图后退，但却无处可退。如果罗南愿意，他迟早会抓到他的。而且可能比彼得认为的要快得多。于是彼得让克里人抓住他的手腕，把他拖到船的出口。

彼得改变了主意。他不再好奇罗南要干什么，他会想方设法逃走。


	9. 如何逃脱？

罗南带着彼得一起去是很冒险的，彼得知道这一点。但把他留在船上也有风险。浴室的门上没有锁，罗南也没有锁链或脚镣可以把人类绑在什么东西上。(彼得希望罗南不要因为他无法把他们绑在一起，以免彼得进入驾驶舱，而睡在他身上……)

带彼得一起去只是个小问题。说真的，彼得能做什么？大声呼救？谁会在乎呢？逃跑？往哪跑？罗南像钳子一样紧紧地握着他的手腕。彼得也无法攻击他。不管有没有力量宝石的作用，这都不会有效果，罗南像岩石一样坚硬。彼得很高兴那家伙没有像拖一只湿麻袋一样拖着他往前走，他的另一只手按在彼得的嘴上。所以最好不要呼救。冒这个险不值得。即使真的有人来救他，他们也打败不了罗南。彼得别无选择，他不得不跟着蓝克里人穿过街道。

他仍然在想逃跑的办法，必须得有一个。在虚无知地可能是他逃跑唯一的机会，他真的需要离开罗南。他不能让罗南把无限宝石取出来。

好吧，现在是这样的：彼得什么都没带。如果他真的要逃跑，他没有钱支付一次乘车或租船的费用，也没法买食物，或者买任何东西。当然，他是一个小偷，但他最擅长对付的是没有防备的东西。意思是如果他搞砸了，有人抓住了他，他的逃跑计划就会马上结束。把账户上的钱转到虚无知地也不管用，这里的人只接受现金。在其它地方买东西也有很高的风险。他也没有带任何武器。他必须在罗南面前又唱又跳吸引注意力，而不是直接朝他脸上喷东西是有原因的。反正除了身上穿的衣服，他什么都没有，而连这些衣服都甚至不是他的。它们属于那个抓着他手腕的家伙。

该死的。这听起来就像一部烂电影。他唯一的机会是等待。等到罗南心烦意乱，彼得才能不知怎地摆脱他的控制。因为他想不出有什么办法能让罗南放开自己（尽管他真的很想试一试直接踢罗南一脚会不会起作用）。

彼得一边跟着克里人走，一边环顾四周。似乎没有人真正关心一个戴兜帽的高个子牵着另一个不戴兜帽的人穿过街道。所以如果彼得大声呼救，可能也没人会在意。

他无声地叹了口气，继续上路。他知道那条路。他记得它。他和银河护卫队的其他成员来这里卖圆球的时候，也正是沿着这条路线走的。罗南要带他去找收藏家。


	10. 如何逃脱！

这座建筑看起来很可怕。蒂万还没有时间来修复无限宝石造成的破坏。到处都是碎片：玻璃、木头、石头、金属、骨头……彼得停止环顾四周的骨头块，看了看罗南在做什么。

克里人似乎在寻找那个收藏家，但却不见他的踪影。于是罗南大声喊他。

“坦利亚·蒂万 ！”他低沉的声音在墙壁上回响，“你有客户！”

客户。没错。一句简单的“你有客人”可能无法把收藏者从他的藏身之处吸引出来，而且这也不够戏剧化。

起初什么也没发生。然后一个黑影在房间里移动，彼得听到了沙沙声，收藏家终于出现在他住所的废墟中。他看起来和他的收藏品一样糟糕。

“谁？”他咆哮道，“你怎么敢在——啊，是你！”

彼得举起手，挥动着手指。

“你好。”他说，“对不起。说句公道话，我什么都不知道——”

“他与你无关。”罗南打断他的话，“至少没有直接关系。”

“无关吗？”蒂万咆哮着，慢慢地朝他们走过去。他头上缠着绷带：“那么告诉我你想要什么。你是谁？你认为我应该关注什么？”

罗南只是把兜帽从头上摘了下来。彼得出神地盯着他。他还没见过没戴帽子的罗南——他记得当时他就在想那是什么样子——哇，那家伙竟然是秃头！不过现在他想到了这一点，首先彼得无法想象他有头发，而且不管怎么说，每个克里人都是秃的。但黑漆仍然从他的额头上，到他的眼睛周围和脸颊上，一直延伸到嘴唇。他看起来仍然很可怕——彼得的假设是错误的——但是没有了盔甲，罗南身上的一些东西就消失了。就像那些有着如此伟大自我描绘的人摘下了面具一样。现在，彼得在想，罗南在那油漆下是什么样子。

但蒂万显然对那个问题不感兴趣，他似乎不再好奇，而是显得害怕了。他退后一步，盯着克里人，显然对他所谓的“客户”一点也不高兴。

“指控者罗南。”他喘着气说，“你想要我做什么？我没有圆球！”

最后一部分不知何故听起来很愤怒。彼得一点也不觉得内疚。

“对，你确实没有。”罗南表示同意，“我们有。它就在我们的身 体 里！”

他喊出了最后一句话，因为在那一瞬间，他打向彼得的脸。或者至少试着去打。彼得吓了一跳，低头躲避，可克里人的速度对他来说实在太快了。幸运的是宝石反应过来了，让紫罗兰力场在彼得的头周围爆炸。可能克里人想要向蒂万表明他的意思。

罗南的拳头被向后甩开，连同他的整个身体，彼得抓住机会拉回自己的胳膊。战士的手松开了，彼得一被松开手腕就转身跑了。跑啊，跑啊，跑啊，尽他所能地快。他跳过裂缝、石头和其他站在路上或躺在路上的东西，然后接着跑。他需要尽快离开，离得越远越好。也许他可以乘罗南的船逃走。

他听到蒂万大喊了什么，但他不明白那是什么，说实话，他也不在乎。他只是继续跑。他不知道罗南是否在跟踪他，也没有时间回头看。他只是跑。从蒂万的收藏品中钻出来，沿着街道，跑向码头。

快跑。快，快，快，彼得。这是你唯一的机会。

他把人们推开，跳过栅栏，不小心踢翻了一些箱子，但他没有停止奔跑。他的视力变得模糊了，他深吸了几口气，眨了几下眼睛。不要停，不要停。继续前进。但他的视线变得更模糊，他绊了一跤。这并不是因为缺乏空气或其他什么原因，而是其他原因。他的身体还是太虚弱了，不能那么剧烈运动吗？

加油，身体！他想。别让我悬着！

彼得试图继续跑，但当他拐了一个弯，视线突然变黑，他的膝盖瘫软了。他立即试图站起来，但他做不到。他昏过去了。该死的。这是他唯一能活着离开罗南的机会。


	11. 一个匆匆的触摸

彼得慢慢睁开眼睛，马上后悔自己这么做。他的头疼得要命，他只能先闭上眼睛，这时又一道剧痛刺穿了他的头骨。他痛苦地呻吟。他妈的。这比他经历过的最糟糕的宿醉还要糟糕，那是一场地狱级的宿醉。

“我告诉过你别跑的。”他听到蒂万用一种有趣的语调说。

该死。于是他又回到了收藏家面前。他的逃跑计划失败了。

他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，想看看到底发生了什么。他仰面躺在不久前刚刚跳过的蒂万收藏的废墟中。蒂万就站在他旁边，低头对彼得微笑，透露出邪恶的快乐。

“嗨。”彼得嘶哑着说，“好久不见。”

蒂万的表情变得恼怒起来。“你真以为这样就能逃脱吗？”他问道，“虚无知地是我的地盘。我创立了蒂万集团，也因此建立了整个社区。我说的一句话，我想找到的任何人都会被追踪到。尤其是当他昏迷不醒的时候。”

“是啊，你知道的，我没想到这么多。”

彼得用胳膊肘支起身子，想看得更清楚些。罗南坐在一块……什么东西上，阴沉地瞪着他。彼得的脊背上掠过一阵寒意。

“你似乎知道逃跑不是什么好主意。”彼得对蒂万说，“为什么？你知道我为什么失去知觉吗？”

现在收藏家又傻笑起来。“我当然知道，”他用一种奇怪的、唱歌似的声音回答，“你要是再思考一会儿，就不会跑了。因为原因显而易见。”

彼得又呻吟了一声，因为那光线刺伤了他的眼睛，而蒂万的玩世不恭伤害了他的头脑。他坐起来，用手揉着眼睛。

“嗯，看来我没有你聪明。你能不能开导我一下，我现在没有办法思考。”

蒂万窃笑起来。上帝啊，彼得多么讨厌窃笑！

“我能想象到。”他又唱了起来，彼得也开始讨厌起这种说话方式。然后他转身走到一张看起来完好无损的桌子前。“因为你体内有一半的无限宝石。”他说着伸手去拿瓶子。

“是的，那部分我已经知道了。你现在能谈谈我不知道的部分吗？”

“当然。”蒂万听起来被逗乐了。他从瓶子里倒了一些液体到杯子里，举到鼻子边闻味。然后他转向彼得。

“那让我换一种说法。”他走回彼得身边，手里还拿着杯子。“你体内只有无限宝石的一半。另一半由罗南拥有。他留在这里，而你，你可能也知道，跑掉了。现在让你的大脑运作吧。”

他蹲下来，把杯子举到彼得的鼻子底下。这种液体呈淡粉色，闻起来香甜而浓烈。彼得并不想喝。

“你认为。”蒂万笑着继续说，“当你分离一块无限宝石时，会发生什么？”

“哦。”现在他明白了，“所以无限宝石不喜欢被撕成两半。我离它的另一半太远了。”

“没错。”蒂万唧唧喳喳地说，“来吧，把这个喝了，它有助于止痛。”

彼得确信蒂万有办法对付疼痛。他拿起杯子一饮而尽。最好不要去想你喝了什么。当他还在勇度飞船上的时候，这句格言帮助他度过了很多难关。液体灼痛了他的喉咙，切断了他的空气供应。该死！这东西绝对是非法的。他拼命地咳嗽，摇头，但至少药起作用了，他立刻感到全身麻木。

“简而言之。”他嘶哑着说（这药绝对是禁品），“我不取出宝石是没法摆脱罗南的。”

蒂万点点头：“这正是你到这儿来的目的，对吗？”

“是的，我猜。”

蒂凡站了起来，彼得也小心翼翼地站了起来，再次看向罗南。克里人似乎对彼得逃跑的企图感到很生气。但说正经的，他到底在期待什么呢？

“你知道要怎么做吗？”彼得问收藏家。

“不知道。”蒂万答道，“完全不知道。”

啊啊啊，加油呀！彼得不想在最接近指控者罗南的地方度过余生！

“太好了。”他咕哝着说，“你至少认识可能知道的人吧？”

蒂万解释说：“事情没有那么简单。没有多少人能够控制一块无限宝石。只有有能力控制球体的人才能把它从你的身体中移除。恐怕我不认识有这种力量的人。”

“所以我们只能永远忍受体内的石头了？”

“不一定。也许有一种办法可以让宝石自动离开你的身体。”

“对了。我忘了这东西是个喜怒无常的小贱货……”

蒂万抬起一只眉毛，显然不赞成彼得的话。“哦。”他说，“我想它不会想要分开自己吧。可能是因为你们俩都被接触了它。所以这个宝石认为，你们是一个容器，而不是两个。”

“所以无限宝石不会数数。”彼得喃喃地说。他越来越讨厌那块石头。

不过蒂万似乎又被逗乐了，他的嘴角向上翘起，露出得意的笑容。

“让我想想。”他说，“也许当你把宝石拼回去的时候，它就会离开你。”

“要怎么做呢？我是否应该请求它从我身上出来，好让它和它的另一半团聚呢？”

“你试过触摸吗？”

彼得眨了眨眼睛。那太简单了。他应该想到这一点。

“我们有。”罗南在他坐的地方咆哮道，“你可能记得，我抓着他的手腕来这的。”

“不，我们没有。”

话音刚落，彼得就后悔说了这句话，但蒂万和罗南现在都在看着他，所以他只好继续说下去。提醒自己：说话前要三思。

“我们实际上并没有接触。”他耸了耸肩，“我的袖子夹在你的手和我的手腕之间。或者你的袖子，因为这实际上是你的衬衫。”

是的，彼得，做得好。告诉蒂万你现在和罗南共用衣服。上帝啊！

罗南皱起眉头，收藏家点点头。

“那我建议你们这次真正接触一次。也许会有帮助。”

“也许没有……”

彼得真的不想碰那个脾气暴躁的蓝色家伙。真的。罗南似乎也不太高兴。但他慢慢地站起来，朝彼得走来。好吧。只是一个匆匆的触摸。彼得举起手来，好像要跟罗南击掌似的。罗南皱起了眉头，但他也向彼得举起手，他把手掌按在人类的手上。

然后有什么事发生了。


	12. 一个身体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：请注意两件事！  
> 1）我在这里编造了很多与漫画或者在漫威电影宇宙中以任何方式提到的设定无关的设定。  
> 2）哈拉是克里帝国的首都，就像山达尔是新星帝国的首都一样（这不是我编的）

好像有什么东西又爆炸了，但这次是在他们的内部。彼得的视线完全变成紫色，他什么也看不见了。但他的感受。天哪，他能感觉到什么！

无限宝石显然真的认为他和罗南的身体是一体的，因为它立刻把他们连在了一起。在一秒钟之内，彼得仿佛经历了罗南的一生中的每一秒。现在他知道了关于罗南的一切，每一件小事，罗南所经历过的每一种处境。

他知道罗南母亲的名字。他最初的记忆是什么。他说的第一个词是什么。他知道罗南从学会走路和说话开始，就被父亲训练成为一名战士。他知道他如何学会抓住燃烧的球，接住刀的刀锋，不假思索，毫不后悔地杀人。他知道罗南所受的教育是如何让他对恐惧、悲伤或悔恨毫无感觉，只留下仇恨和愤怒。他知道他是如何在传统和仪式中长大的，这些传统和仪式被认为是他所生活的宇宙的规则，就像每一个狂热主义分子一样。他知道他是如何赞扬克里神乔纳，黄月。他知道他是如何用一种被灌输的激情来爱他的人民，所以他会捍卫他们的法律和秩序，反对任何奇怪的事情，即使那是和平条约。他知道克里帝国就像旧罗马帝国一样运作，你必须为你的人民做你能做的一切，这样你才能永远得到荣耀和尊重。他知道每个人因此而努力成为最强的，最好的，最具主导权的。他知道为了显示自己的高人一等，去强奸其他的克里人也是被允许的。他知道当罗南流着血、哭着回到家里时，他的父亲是如何打他的。他知道罗南并不是因为疼痛而哭泣，而是因为对所发生的事情软弱无力而羞愧的哭泣。他知道罗南在训练中输了一场比赛后，他的父亲直到他赢了十场才让他回家。知道罗南是如何在父亲的监督下，把自己的身心训练到精疲力竭的地步。

有了这些记忆，他明白了。他明白罗南的动机，也不再恨他了。相反，他很伤心。罗南是邪恶的，是的，但他必须如此。这一点从罗南出生起就深深地印在他心里了。他被灌输了“克里人高于一切”的思想，他必须竭尽全力捍卫人民的传统，直到死去。

最悲哀的是罗南认为这没什么大不了的。认为他的父亲做得很好。认为他是个好老师，他那样对待自己，使他成为现在这样的战士是对的。罗南确实很痛苦，但他赞扬他的痛苦，因为痛苦使他变得坚强，而这正是罗南想要的。因为这是他为人民服务的最好方式。因为哈拉就是这样运作的。

罗南的人生完全被搞砸了。彼得的也是，是的，但是彼得知道他被搞砸了，也知道自己的人生被什么搞砸了。从他被绑架的那天起，他就知道勇度对待他的方式是不正常的，他知道自己发生了什么事。但是罗南不清楚。彼得为他感到非常难过。他从未被爱过，从未被拥抱、亲吻或依偎过。从来没有人对他说过什么好话。他从来没有遇到过体贴或温柔的事。他也不渴望它们。他不邪恶，因为他受过伤害。他很邪恶，因为他就是那样长大的。打从罗南记事起，他就必须战斗，他必须证明自己，要超越别人，要坚强、要无情、要残忍。他只知道这一点，也只能遵从这一点。这太让人伤心了。

他现在想对罗南好一点，他想告诉罗南，偶尔感到悲伤、虚弱或孤独没有关系，他不需要一直抗争。他想告诉他放下自己的防御，为自己活一次，不要成为他扭曲的理想和他的人民的奴隶。他想让罗南大笑。微笑。去爱。是的，他想让他去爱。他只是想让他去放松，去喜欢——等等。如果他能感觉到、看到这一切，这是否意味着罗南也能感觉到、看到他的一切？

他想问他，但他没有必要问。就在罗南收回他的手的那一刻，两人的链接破裂了。当他恢复视力时，他从罗南的眼睛里看到了答案。


	13. 尴尬

他们面面相觑。罗南的眼睛睁得大大的，他看上去既愤怒又受伤，同时又疑惑。彼得完全能理解。如果他是罗南，他也不会希望自己看到这一切。

他想到了自己的人生，想到了罗南的所见所闻。他现在知道彼得的一切，就像彼得知道他的一切一样。关于彼得的妈妈，关于勇度，关于他到现在为止的旅程。他们之间已经没有秘密了。

他妈的。这真是太尴尬了。拥抱罗南和对他友善的想法已经消失了。现在他感觉怪怪的。一切都怪怪的。

“成功了吗？”蒂万打断了他们的沉思。这是一个重复的问题。他当然知道那没有用。

罗南看上去好像什么也不想说，所以彼得就替他说了。

“显然没有。”他说。他再也无法把目光从罗南身上移开了。他还沉浸在他刚刚经历过的事情。

“那我不知道还能怎么办了。我很抱歉。”他听起来一点也不抱歉，“不过，如果你愿意的话，我可以设法打听些消息。”

彼得等着罗南说话，但他还在沉默。

“当然，为什么不呢？”特蓝人喃喃地说，“祝好运。”

罗南突然从恍惚中清醒过来，他脸上的表情变成了纯粹的愤怒。他重新戴上兜帽，转身向出口冲去。彼得不想再昏过去了，所以他赶紧跟着他。

“对不起！”他朝蒂万喊道，“谢谢你的帮助。我们还会回来的。也许吧。祝你顺利把你的收藏品重新组合起来。再见！”

他没等蒂万回答，就跟着罗南出去了。要跟上克里人的步伐很难。但至少这次他没有抓住彼得的手腕了。

他们回到罗南的船上，进了船。门关上的那一刻，彼得知道这是他一生中所经历过的最尴尬的局面。现在没有什么能分散他们的注意力了，没有蒂万，也没有匆匆穿过的虚无知地的街道。船上寂静无声，只有他们两个知道对方的整个人生的人。

彼得不知道该说什么。他默默地看着罗南几乎扯下了他自己的兜帽斗篷，然后走回驾驶舱。过了一会儿，彼得跟了上去。

“我们现在要去哪儿？”他问道，“你不想等到蒂万得到一些信息吗？”

“不。”他回答说，听起来他真的很生气，“至少不能在这里等。在这里，每个人都能轻易找到我们。我们会回来的。”他发动引擎，船起飞了。

他可能是对的，但彼得还是不想在太空的某个地方再和这个愤怒的疯子呆上几天。不是疯子，他提醒自己，是完全被搞砸了的生物。

当他回想起触摸罗南时的感觉时，他感到胃痛。因为罗南从小就被灌输了通过屠杀与他们文明相抵触的每一个敌人，包括儿童，来为他的人民伸张正义的强烈信念。如果罗南是在地球上长大的，或者拥有不同的父亲呢？那时他会是什么样子？

彼得坐在另一个座位上，看着他。“你也昏过去了吗？”他想知道，“当我跑得太远的时候？”

罗南没有回答，但他的表情阴沉了下来。彼得真的不知道该如何与他相处。当你和一个实际上和你互相分享了人生的人在一起时，你会怎么做？尤其是当那个人算是你的敌人的时候？

“听着。”他想也没想就说，“我对刚才发生的事感到遗憾。如果我早知道结果会这样，我就不会碰你。可是事情已经发生了，我——”

“闭上你的嘴。”罗南咆哮着，声音阴沉得让彼得脊背发凉。好吧。那就别再提这个了。

他咽了口唾沫，看向别处，又看向飞船外的宇宙。然后他回头看了看罗南。

“你不想睡觉吗？我可以管一会儿飞船。”

“我已经告诉过你，我不会让你碰驾驶舱里的任何东西。”罗南恼火地回答。

“我能做什么？”彼得问，“你说这没有通讯设备，所以我联系不上任何人。就算我把船开到新星，又有什么用呢？我可能在去通讯中心之前都会昏迷不醒。即使我设法叫来了人，他们也不能杀了你，也不会把我从你身边带走，因为我们需要待在一起。”

“他们还是有可能抓住我们俩，把我们都关起来。”克里人说。

“没错。”彼得不得不承认，“但是相信我，我不想永远和你锁在一起。我不会联系任何人。我保证。”

罗南狐疑地看着他。他大概已经清醒了两三天没有睡觉了，他显然很累。他考虑了一会儿，叹了口气。

“好。”他让步了，“只是我希望你知道，如果你背叛我，我会找到办法杀了你。”

“相信我，我知道。”彼得低声说。

罗南起身：“让我们离开虚无知地，然后停船。我们在那里等一段时间，直到我想出另一个计划。”

彼得点点头。“好吧。”

他看着罗南离开驾驶舱，然后站起来换到另一个座位。在那里他接管了控制台，把船驶离虚无知地更远的地方。


	14. 选择

彼得和自己进行了长时间的内心讨论——关于现在该做些什么。他其实有几个选择，但说实话，没有一个听起来棒极了。

1\. 他可以飞回虚无知地，下了船，请人免费帮他一个忙，因为彼得还没有钱。他非常肯定虚无知地上没有这样的人。但他还是可以回去试试。会有几种不同的结果：

a）什么也不会发生，因为根本没人能追踪罗南的船，而且他们也不会永远呆在虚无知地。

b）山达尔会找到罗南和彼得。问题是接下来会发生什么。他们当然会设法抓住罗南，但罗南很强壮，不可能被杀死或受伤。所以山达尔人可能会失败。当然这要根据他们将派谁来。彼得认为他们会派出一整支舰队，所以罗南不可能逃脱他们的追捕。因此，他迟早要屈服。但他们要带他一起走，因为彼得和罗南是有联系的，所以他们也要带彼得一起去。也许他们会很好的招待他——考虑到如果不这样做，卡魔拉和德拉克斯会非常生气——给他们一间漂亮的房间，而不是简单的一间单人牢房。但彼得仍然不希望自己的余生都被锁在房子里。让我们面对现实吧：山达尔不会试图帮助他们把无限宝石从体内取出来。那绝对不可能，毕竟这代表没人能用它来对付山达尔。所以彼得更喜欢另一个选择。

2\. 不飞回虚无知地也不联系任何人。他想处理掉这块愚蠢的石头。战无不胜的感觉很酷，但和一个克里狂热分子绑在一起的感觉也超级烦人。而且自己很可能在灭霸找到圆球的实际位置时就被他追杀。第二种选择的唯一问题是：一旦无限宝石不再让他们链接在一起，罗南就会杀了他。

所以彼得陷入了一个巨大的道德困境：他应该把自己和罗南都交给山达尔，将无限宝石藏在身体里被永远地锁起来吗？牺牲自由来保护宇宙？或者他应该冒着被马上杀死的风险解脱呢？两者听起来都不是很好。

所以彼得选择了第三种方案。这是所有选项中最危险的一个，而且非常、非常不可能奏效。但他与罗南之间的关系给了他这个灵感，尽管他不想承认，但他实际上喜欢这个选择。他称之为“成为罗南的朋友，这样他就不会在你失去无限宝石后杀了你”——乐天派。

当然和罗南交朋友很困难。应该说几乎不可能。彼得看到了罗南的过去，他知道罗南从来没有任何朋友。没有人与他亲密。克里女人所做的只有生孩子，并且除非生的是女孩，她们才会亲自照顾。而男孩们要么被训练成一名战士，要么在负担不起战士的费用的情况下，追随他们的父亲去工作。男性家庭成员之间有一些强烈的荣誉和血缘关系，但没有所谓的“家庭观”。在哈拉，每个人是每个人的对手。有趣的是，对任何一个克里人来说，最高的目标，最大的成就，就是保护哈拉。但是每个人都尽力去得到所有的荣耀。你可能有一些盟友，但你没有朋友。这是赤裸裸的政治游戏，每个人都试图在背后捅对方一刀。罗南很早就建立起了他的防御工事，他一路奋斗到最高层，对抗每一个人，每一个克里战士，每一个敌人，每一个政客。反山达尔者崇拜他，而签署和平条约的亲山达尔者则将他视为最大的障碍。他很坚强，很有自信，但他也是孤身一人，一直都是，而这正是彼得想抓住他的地方：友谊、信任。它在其他人身上起了作用，包括德拉克斯、卡魔拉、格鲁特和火箭。所有孤狼，都在自己的道路上做一些无益的事，就和彼得一样。现在他们成了一家人。这是彼得自母亲去世后最好的家庭。为什么这对罗南不起作用呢？他所需要的只是提供一些好的观点。这可能是整个计划中最困难的部分。


	15. 责任

“求你了。”卡魔拉恳求，“你得帮我们找到他！他还活着！我们不能让他落入罗南的手里！”

“相信我，我和你一样想让奎尔先生活着回来。”新星首席保证，“我想，但我不能把我的人送到那里去。他们中的大多数人都死了，我需要所有留下来的人来维护攻击和防御工事。我不能把他们送出去，并且我们也不知道他可能在哪里。我能理解你和你的朋友们想要什么，但是请试着理解我和我对山达尔的责任。”

“我理解。”卡魔拉皱着眉头说，“但我想知道，这个人即使没有任何理由，仍然冒着生命危险救了你们的人民，你们怎么能让他失望呢？”

阴影出现在伊拉尼的脸上。卡魔拉不知道这是悲伤、愤怒还是遗憾。或者三者都有。

“如果山达尔现在再次受到攻击。”她慢慢地说，以便让卡魔拉听清每一个字，“相信我——罗南不是我们唯一的敌人——如果我派我的人去找奎尔，我们将无法自卫。那么奎尔的牺牲就完全白费了。我想帮助你，但我不能派我的人去。你必须一个人去。”

卡魔拉咬紧牙关，但她知道自己无法说服伊拉尼。她必须照顾好自己的人民，这是她的首要任务。

“我会给你山达尔所能提供的最好的飞船。我自己的飞船。你可以带任何武器，任何你需要的补给。但不能有任何山达尔人陪同你一起出发。我很抱歉。”

卡魔拉点点头。她知道这是她所能得到的最好的结果。她能理解伊拉尼对派遣手下的担忧，因为已经没有多少人留下来了。虽然如果没有彼得，这些人也全都会被罗南杀死。

“谢谢你，新星首席。”她尽量用中立的语气说，“我们将接受你们的提议。只要一切准备好了，我们就离开。”


	16. 吃什么（终止任务！）

几个小时后，彼得离开驾驶舱去吃东西。他已经两天多没吃东西了。他饿得能吃下一整个麦当劳。他们在到达虚无知地之前使他吃不下东西的那种恶心感已经消失了，现在他非常饿。他需要食物，否则迟早会死。实际上，就是按字面理解的那个意思——迟早的事。

他走进另一个房间，向床边望去，停了下来。看到罗南，他的同情心又泛滥起来。克里人全身赤裸的侧躺着，一只手压在他的头下作为枕头，另一只手放在他的腹部，以保护那些脆弱的区域免受任何攻击。他的背几乎紧贴着墙，所以在他睡着时，没有人能刺杀他。彼得肯定罗南一直都是这样睡觉的，因为现在谁也伤害不了他了，但是他仍然习惯了这样睡，这种习惯在他的潜意识里根深蒂固。看到罗南这种完全缺乏信任感的状况让彼得伤心。你怎么能这样活着？甚至睡觉也不放松？总是，总是害怕被杀？

彼得注意到的第二件事是，罗南不再涂着他的黑漆了。他一定是在睡觉前在浴室把它卸掉了。终于！现在彼得可以看见他没有任何奇怪的东西的脸了！他小心翼翼地向床边走去，想看清罗南的脸。

他尽量保持安静，但罗南睡得像羽毛一样轻，因为他立刻睁开了眼睛。罗南的眼皮真的一下子弹开了，他的身体在同一秒钟准备好战斗。当他认出彼得时，他又放松了下来。(好吧，罗南尽可能地放松。)

“对不起，我吵醒了你。”特蓝人道歉道，“我只是饿了，真的很饿。反正我肚子的辘辘声早晚会把你吵醒的。”

罗南什么也没说，只是盯着彼得，彼得显然是在去床的路上，而不是去找食物。但是彼得甚至都没有试着去解释。他被罗南的脸迷住了。听起来很俗气，但这是真的。

没有黑漆，克里人看起来很……正常，甚至有些脆弱。他没有眉毛，头上也完全光秃秃的，没有毛发给它任何哪怕只是轻微象征性的保护。在他蓝色的皮肤下，可以看到紫色的静脉，使他的身体看起来像彩色的大理石。现在，因为没有黑漆分散注意力，人们会注意到他丰满的嘴唇，长长的略微弯曲的鼻子，不知怎么有点浮肿的脸颊，尽管他的脸实际上看起来很瘦。这很迷人。这是一张脸，很迷人的脸。一个疯子、杀人犯的脸，剥去了他给自己戴的，让自己看起来像他想要的那样恐怖的面具。只剩下他那张正常的、光秃秃的脸。彼得情不自禁地注视着。

“你打算吃我吗？”罗南终于问道。彼得一下子从恍惚中清醒过来。

“什么？”他结结巴巴地说，“不！不，不，我…呃…食物！我要食物。”

他转向装着食物的盒子，尽量装得若无其事地走过去。什么鬼啊！他并没有盯着罗南的脸看。当他打开盒子时，他听到罗南在动，但他保持镇定，并拿出了一些食物。

“也给我点。”克里人要求。

彼得又从盒子里拿出一些食物，然后转过身来。罗南坐了起来，望着他。彼得又忍不住盯着他，这次盯着他的身体。他的肌肉真发达，看起来真的像希腊神的大理石雕像之类的，天哪。

彼得多年来一直不知道自己其实是双性恋者，直到有一次他喝得酩酊大醉，意外地把一个看起来很女性化的生物带到了床上，结果发现那其实是个男人。从那以后，彼得就不再关心性别了。现在他为此诅咒自己。他不应该觉得罗南有魅力，该死！计划不是这样的！终止任务！

“你能不能别再盯着我看了？这很烦人。”

彼得清了清嗓子，眨了眨眼睛。振作起来，伙计！你破坏了计划！

“对不起。”他咕哝着，最后走到床边。

他把食物递给罗南，罗南从他手里接过。他们都小心翼翼，不让手指碰到一起。因为彼得不知道还有哪里可以坐，而且他还想试着和克里人交朋友，所以他就坐在罗南旁边。罗南能感觉到彼得用怀疑的目光打量着他，但他什么也没说。相反，他开始吃饭，彼得也开始吃。

“我们现在离虚无知地已经有一个小时的路程了。”他咬了两口对罗南说，“我认为这段距离不错。”

“不错。”罗南回答。

他的声音提醒彼得自己和他赤身裸体的敌人一起坐在床上，这种情况实际上很荒唐。他设法克制住自己咯咯地笑。

“你已经有别的计划了吗？”他想知道，“我们现在该怎么办？”

“是的。”他回答说，“我们要飞到莫拉格，看看能不能在那个星球找到答案。至少他们拥有了它一段时间。”

“哦。”彼得咽下了一大口干粮，“实际上，我希望我们有能力到那里去。通常神庙都是被淹没着的。”

“我知道。我们去看看积水是不是还在下降。”

“如果没有呢？”

罗南哼了一声：“那么我们就有麻烦了。”


	17. 闭嘴！

从这里到莫拉格需要一段时间。这很好。彼得需要一些时间和罗南交朋友。实际上是很多时间。和罗南交朋友比听起来要难，特别是考虑到彼得实际上知道罗南生活的每一个细节。但所有这些细节只是告诉他，对于克里人，尤其是罗南，友情是一件无关紧要的事。那他该怎么做呢？那个家伙唯一感兴趣的就是为他的人民报仇，打这场始于1000年前直到现在的愚蠢战争。他需要找点事跟罗南谈谈，找点事——

“那么，你从不跳舞吗？”别，别谈这个，彼得！别！

罗南皱着眉头看着他，彼得赶紧补充道：“我是说，我知道你不跳舞，但你会打架，对吧？打架不就跟跳舞很像吗？”

罗南的皱眉加深了。“不是。”他咆哮道 ，“打架是有目的的。而你的舞蹈只让人觉得可怜。”

“嗯，但它确实转移了你的注意力。“彼得！停！和他做朋友！不是激怒他！“也许我可以教你，这样你就可以在战斗中使用舞蹈。”

罗南几乎是瞪着他。现在，他看起来一点也不脆弱了。

“好吧，对不起，那就不要跳舞了。那你能教我你的打斗技巧吗？”

“……不。”

彼得撅着嘴。“为什么不呢？”他问道，“你还训练过卡魔拉，她打架的时候看起来很厉害。我敢打赌，当你用那些招式的时候，它看起来会更厉害。”

克里人眯起眼睛。“你是想用甜言蜜语哄我做事吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，“先是你那奇怪的求偶舞，现在又来这个？”

“那不是求偶舞蹈！”彼得极力否认，“我一直都是那样跳舞的！”

“我知道，我看到了。”

罗南也知道彼得生活里的一切。

他看着战士，也许他没必要绕远路。

“你也认为我的生活很可怜，对吧？”他问道，“就像我的跳舞。”

“是的。”

“呵呵。很抱歉你还得和我待在一起。”

罗南哼了一声，吞下了最后一块食物。

“你知道，我们现在必须待在一起。我知道我们根本就不能和谐相处，但为了把这颗石头从我们的身体里弄出去，也许我们不得不这样做。我们应该合作一段时间。我的意思是，请你相信我，我也相信你。我不会向山达尔或卡魔拉求助，你不会像对待囚犯一样对待我。我和你一样想除掉那块石头。我们有相同的目标，所以让我们一起努力。”

罗南咆哮着站了起来。“不要认为在收藏家那里发生的事情意味着或会改变什么。”他阴沉地说，“我见过你的人生和你的灵魂，它们令人可怜。你是个软弱无能的失败者，我不会让这影响到我自己的力量。你很幸运，无限宝石保护了你，但这并不意味着我会对你手下留情。你对我的谈话和采取的行动都是徒劳的，彼得·奎尔。我不会屈服于这种无稽之谈的。”

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”彼得也站起来，与克里人对岐。他现在真的觉得被冒犯了。“我的人生是一团糟，但我的灵魂很棒，好吧！你才是那个失败者，不是我！你活在你父亲和人民的阴影下，甚至没有自己的思想！你被自己那些奇怪的想法所限制和束缚，这就是让你变得软弱的原因！力量不仅仅是用肌肉来衡量的，大力水手！”

“我的信念让我变得强大！”罗南喊道。

“不，他们束缚了你！开始为自己思考一次吧，停止遵循这种教条，想想我说的意思！”

“我明白你的意思！我凝视过你的内心，我知道你的生活是什么样子！你也被自己的理想束缚着，只是你没有注意到它！你的道德和善恶思想限制了你的生活！你靠否认勇度·乌冬塔告诉你的每件事活着！你靠从你的母亲和在特蓝星上学到的东西活着，靠被告知你的东西活着！你认为它或值得听从，或不值得，但什么都不是由你自己编造的！你认为杀了我的人是对的，因为你听说过正义总是可以战胜邪恶的！所以只有你对善恶的定义才是对的！而我的就一定是错的！然而，我有和你一样的权利为自己的理想而活！你选择了反对勇度，我选择了跟随我父亲，这是我自己的选择！为什么你的观点就是对的，而我的观点就是错的？告诉我！为什么要以你的善恶观作为参照，而不是我的？为什么你的理想比我的好？这是一个定义的问题，它的定义是最强者获胜，因为他们是能够战斗到底的人！”

“妈的，闭嘴，你快把我逼疯了！！”彼得尽可能大声地喊道，“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”

“别对我下命令！”罗南也吼道，他整张脸都气歪了，“别 对 我——”

彼得停住了，他想出了唯一能让罗南闭嘴的办法。打他是不管用的，他也不能把拳头塞进罗南的嘴里——尽管他很想这么做——所以这是唯一的选择。彼得抓住罗南的脸，把嘴唇压在克里人的唇上，把舌头，而不是拳头塞进嘴里，让他安静下来。

当他们的皮肤接触时，他们又链接在一起了。


	18. 惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：本章有大量性爱场景描写。

这种联系又产生了，彼得立刻意识到这个行为是多么他妈的错误。他以前曾见过克里人的习俗，但现在这一切又在他眼前重演，再一次向他展示了罗南生活的规则。其中一条就是永远不要亲吻没有和你结婚的人，永远。

克里人确保任何人都不会靠近对方，所以那样的接触是被高度禁止的。大多数克里女人一生只能生一次孩子，所以你只能和你的妻子睡在一起。最好不要冒险在某个地方去接吻之类的。 接吻是被禁止的，除非你是吻自己的妻子。克里人甚至不会考虑去吻一个男人。男人之间的性行为只是为了显示支配地位和释放紧张情绪，而不是为了浪漫。

彼得刚刚打破了这些禁忌。但是现在已经没有回头路了。他已经这么做了，并且无法挽回。他是整个宇宙中第一个亲吻罗南并把舌头塞进他嘴里的人。那张有着黑牙和蓝舌头的黑嘴，尝起来像烟和红醋栗。奇怪的组合，但还不算太坏。

在罗南生活的记忆背后，他开始感觉到一些其他的东西，并专注于它，看看它是什么。当他意识到这是罗南现在的情绪时，他既惊讶又害怕。他能感觉到克里人的震惊、困惑和愤怒，就好像它们是他自己的情绪一样，但它们又与他自己的情绪明显分离开来。彼得确信罗南也能感受到他的感受，所以他在心里说了声“嗨”。

他试着让自己冷静下来，向罗南表示这一切都很好，并试着回忆他已经分享过的所有美好的吻，让他明白这实际上是一件伟大的事情。当然，他不能阻止罗南看见他曾经和一个克里姑娘睡过，但她曾试图撕开他的胸膛这一事实应该能有助于罗南处理这一问题。但现在把注意力放在这个问题上是错的。他需要先解决罗南现在的问题，也许最好他——

当罗南突然开始愤怒地回吻他，并抓住了他的衬衫时，彼得发出了一声惊讶的声音。他能感觉到克里人的愤怒再次升温，夹杂着兴奋。愤怒和性欲。这件事不会以谋杀结束，所以它会在闷热的性报复中解决。噢，是的。

当罗南把他的衬衫从彼得身上扯下来时，彼得知道自己的猜测是对的。好吧。彼得不会袖手旁观的。

他开始用自己的舌头与克里人的舌头搏斗，他的手从罗南的脸颊滑到胸口。他想要触摸和感受那些光彩夺目的腹肌，谁知道何时以及是否还有机会再来一次。他能感觉到罗南对这种被禁止的亲密关系更加生气，甚至被彼得的兴奋刺激得更加烦躁了。他会把那个特蓝人操进床垫里，彼得会享受被罗南超强的力量所控制，直到他失去理智！

克里人像脱掉衬衫一样扯下了彼得的裤子，把他拖到那张硬床上。彼得打了个寒颤，因为他之上有一个蓝色的、强壮的、美丽的身体，而且知道它将对自己做些什么，感觉到罗南像他自己一样的兴奋，一个人被另一个激发着兴奋感，这实在是太神奇了。

但他突然意识到，罗南知道的性行为形式只有一种，那就是强奸。他年轻的时候是承受者的，但由于现在他这样强壮，他已经报复回去好几次了。彼得知道克里人有多残忍，知道他的身体比彼得自己的身体能多提供多少东西。他强壮得多，速度也快得多，他可能真的能把彼得直接操进这个床垫，甚至穿过床垫，滚到地板上，把他弄得一团糟。彼得不喜欢这个。他不想被罗南强奸。希望无限宝石能阻止他。

他正要和罗南搏斗，想摆脱他，这时他突然感到一种奇怪的想法潜入了他自己的情绪。平息了他的恐慌。起初他迷惑不解，然后他明白了，那是罗南。他一定感觉到了彼得的恐惧。

别害怕我。那念头似乎在对他说。我会感受到你的痛苦，也会承受它。我不会伤害你的。

没错。这是真的。罗南不会伤害自己，除非他是个古怪的受虐狂。但是彼得觉得克里人的想法和他的一样，他知道罗南是认真的。同时他也意识到他自己的思想也暴露在克里人面前，因此罗南知道彼得的一切。操！这是太好了！为什么这样的链接性爱就不能一直存在呢！

他默默地请求罗南稍等片刻，然后在罗南身下挪了挪身子，这样他就能摸到自己的入口了。他知道克里人是不会让他的蓝色手指去那里的，所以他必须自己来。通过链接，他还知道克里人的阴茎会产生某种分泌物来润滑自己，所以至少他不用担心这一点。这是一件大事，因为船上肯定没有润滑油。既然罗南的吻变得不耐烦了，他就尽可能地加快速度，而且人类的脑子里很快闪过越来越多关于彼得将要遭遇什么的画面。加上自己手指进出的感觉，彼得对着罗南的嘴呻吟起来。他的臀部翘起，让他的勃起摩擦罗南的身体。克里人咆哮着，抓住彼得的两侧，再次把他压倒。然后他把彼得的手臂拽开，这使彼得的手指滑了出来。他想抗议，但一股欲望从克里人那里向他袭来，让他喘不过气。是的，就是现在！他现在就要罗南！

彼得感到罗南下陷在自己的大腿中间，他兴奋地咬着克里人的嘴唇。有一秒钟，他担心宝石会引发力场，但他们之间的联系似乎阻止了无限宝石的干扰。

接着罗南进入他的身体，彼得喘了一口气。尽管他做了准备，但还是有点痛，但这种感觉马上就被罗南通过挤压他体内而感到的炙热代替了。同时感受到罗南和他自己的感受是彼得能想到的最好的事情。天哪，他这样撑不了多久的。

当罗南把他自己的全部推进里面时，彼得试图控制住自己，让自己放松下来，但这时克里人开始移动，彼得又迷失了。罗南很大，很用力，也很快。他并没有慢下来等待彼得，而是一发现彼得适应了，就开始以极快的速度往彼得的身体里猛撞。彼得知道，这还不是罗南所能做到的最猛烈的状态。只是为了不弄坏特蓝人，他一直克制着。然而，对于一个特蓝人来说，这还是超出了他所能承受的范围。以一种好的方式。

彼得几乎是高兴地大叫起来，每一记猛刺都正中他的要害，他的背弓起离开了床垫。热量冲过他的血管，进入他的大脑，进入他的胯部，蔓延至全身。由于这种快感，他的四肢似乎都麻木了，肌肉开始抽搐。他不能。他再也受不了了，他会——

罗南又猛击了一下彼得的前列腺，随着一声卡在他喉咙里的尖叫，彼得猛烈地射了出来，他的大脑仿佛要爆炸成白色的星星。他再也感觉不到罗南的感觉，听不见彼得自己高潮时罗南对着彼得耳朵的呻吟，甚至感觉不到克里人的精液将自己的填满的感觉。他沉浸在自己的高潮中，这无疑是他有生以来最快、最强烈的高潮。他的臀部无法承受这种感觉，前后摇晃了几次，嘴唇发出了一声微弱的、疲惫的呻吟，隐约感觉到罗南要从他身上滑出去了。操。克里人并没有夸大事实。他真的把他折腾得失去了理智。

罗南离开彼得后，他们的链接断裂了。笼罩在彼得内心的紫雾消散了，留下的只有他自己的思想和情绪。他躺在那里，喘着气，想要恢复过来，但他做不到。最后一刻的高潮实在太强烈了。他的头脑需要休息。他注意到自己还穿着靴子，感觉到罗南的精液正从体内滴下来，但这两件事都不能影响他。他还注意到罗南躺在他身边，显然也不想站起来。彼得忍不住笑了笑，但笑的时间并不长。不久，睡意就使他不堪重负。


	19. 交易

当彼得再次醒来时，罗南已经走了。他站起身，走到浴室，他的衣服终于干了，所以他洗完澡后穿上它们。然后，他从“卧室”的盒子里拿出一些食物，走进驾驶舱。

指控者坐在驾驶座上，手放在控制台上。彼得一直担心这种局面会尴尬得要命。他知道，在罗南眼里，性是对彼得的一种惩罚，是他对人类统治的一种显示，也是一种发泄情绪的方式。不过，彼得也搞不清楚现在是什么状况。

但罗南甚至没有看他一眼，也没有说什么，所以彼得认为克里人在装若无其事。彼得也会装。

“我们在去莫拉格的路上。”罗南不等彼得回答继续说，“我大约半小时前才启动引擎，所以我们还需要一段时间才能到达。”

彼得点点头：“难道我们不应该降落在某个地方，弄点燃料，再找点更好吃的东西吗？”他挥动着手里的干粮。

“我们会再次在虚无知地着陆。”罗南说，“那里的食品和燃料都很昂贵，但我不打算在其他地方降落。”

“你身上带钱了吗？”彼得想知道。

“是的。这艘飞船配备了足够多的货币。”

“好。”

彼得一边吃，一边往窗外望，再一次怀疑其他人是否安然无恙，是否已经在设法寻找他了。他们可能在找。尽管他们不可能那么容易就找到他。

“这是行不通的。”罗南打断了他的思绪。

“嗯？”彼得转过头去，“什么？什么是行不通的？”

“你想和我交朋友。它们行不通的。”

该死，他忘了。他们当时链接在一起了，罗南知道了彼得的计划。好了，现在已经没有办法否认了。

“为什么不呢？”彼得问，“友谊是美好的。你应该在我的记忆里见过。”

“友谊是一种弱点。这意味着你不能独自工作，而是需要朋友的帮助。这意味着你依赖他们，为他们做出牺牲。这意味着你要为他们做你不想做的事情，为了他们的需要而把自己置于危险之中。这很愚蠢。”

“呵呵。”彼得又往窗外看了看，“嗯，我认为这是爱的一种形式，爱是最强大的力量。你应该知道我在说什么。你和哈拉之间也是一样。你爱它，爱克里，所以你变得强壮，你自己也是这么说的。”

罗南哼了一声。“爱你的人民和爱一个人是不同的。”他说。

“有什么不同？这都是爱。只是爱的对象不同。”

“我对哈拉的忠诚是另一回事。”

“不。”彼得不同意，“这是一个定义问题。你同样也说过，我的定义和你的一样合理。”

罗南没有回答，但彼得可以感觉到他的焦躁。他可能又不高兴了。该死，他噘着嘴太可爱了。彼得几乎想转过头去看。

“它们有什么区别？”彼得继续说，“你也为哈拉做出了牺牲。你也为你的人民陷入了危险。就像我对待朋友一样。爱可以在很多事情上发挥作用。你爱你的家，我爱…嗯，我的家。格鲁特、火箭、德拉克斯和卡魔拉是我的家人，因此他们在的地方就是我的家。我们没有什么不同，罗南。”

罗南更加焦躁了，彼得确信他听到了罗南低声的咆哮。

“彼得·奎尔，那我为什么要爱你，让你成为我的朋友呢？”

“我不知道。”彼得承认，“也许是因为我实在是太棒了。又或者，因为我们有共同的感情，没有人会像我一样了解你。”

他转过头来看着罗南。是的。他撅着嘴。真可爱。

“你可以选择。”彼得说，“要么我们成为敌人，并且你会让敌人知道你所有的秘密。要么你就想开点，允许我成为你的朋友，用我对你的了解来友善相处。我保证，我不像你想的那么坏。”

罗南转过头，迎着特蓝人的目光。彼得对他笑了笑，鼓励他。

“我一拿到无限宝石就会杀了你。”罗南阴沉地说，“你不可能利用我的秘密来抵抗我。”

“那我就不会帮你把石头从我身上弄出来。”彼得耸了耸肩，“不要事实上你仍然打算杀我，却试图骗我你不会杀我。只要你碰一下我，我就知道你在撒谎。”

罗南盯着他。他的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒和狂暴，但彼得没有动。罗南对此无能为力，彼得是对的，他们都知道这一点。他需要彼得的帮助，因为他们真的被绑在一起了。让彼得再次逃跑或试图寻求帮助会破坏罗南的计划。

最后，克里发出一声沮丧的咆哮，握紧了拳头。

“好吧。”他咕哝着说，“等我们把无限宝石弄出来后，我不会杀你。但我不能保证在那之后，不管我用宝石做了什么，你都能活下来。”

“你的意思是想再次摧毁山达尔。”彼得猜测道。

他知道这是他无论如何也无法从罗南口中问出来的。摧毁山达尔是他此刻唯一的目的，不摧毁它，他是不会罢休的，即使要他的命也在所不惜。在目前的情况下，他宁愿冒险让彼得抵抗他，也不愿承诺不消灭山达尔。

“好吧。”彼得点点头，“公平交易。不能保证你一定能得到那块宝石，所以我冒一下险。我会帮你把它从我们的身体里取出来，你就会让我活着，然后离开你。无论发生什么，都不再是协议的一部分。那么，你、我或任何人拿宝石之后怎么办，那就是另一回事了。”

罗南点点头，仍然显得很生气，因为他不得不做出这样的承诺。

“成交？”彼得向克里人伸出手来。

罗南看了它一会儿，然后伸出手来。

“成交。”他说着，握着彼得的手。

他们心连心，交易敲定了，因为他们都确信对方没有撒谎。


	20. 无聊

在虚无知地停留的时间很短。他们刚上了岸，罗南又穿上他的连帽衫，从一个保险箱里拿了钱（DNA是可靠的，只有活着的克里才能打开箱子），然后他们一起离开了船，买了一些食物，把船上的油箱加满。在去莫拉格的路上，虚无知地的物价比其他任何地方都要贵得多，但是在那里没有人会问问题。

彼得问罗南是否还想见蒂万，但罗南拒绝了。他可能不信任收藏家，担心他会把他们两个和无限之石或其他东西一起卖掉。或者他只是单纯的不喜欢蒂万，这一点彼得完全可以理解。所以他们一买完东西，装完船，就又上了船，出发了。

从这里到莫拉格需要8个小时，彼得在这艘船上第一次注意到这里有多无聊。你什么也做不了。那里没有任何通讯系统，所以你不能收听新闻或其他东西。这艘船与外面的世界完全隔绝，彼得讨厌克里人认为建造这样一艘船是个好主意。谁会需要这样的船？！想象一下，你在逃亡时，一些追踪者紧跟在你的身后，你甚至不能求助。他妈的，这太——哦，等等，反正也没有克里人会求助。你要么逃出去，要么你就死了，别挣扎了。你不会想告诉任何人你在逃跑。就算你帮了别人，也没人会想帮你。如果你的追踪者抓住了你，他们可以用你的船发送假消息。不。这完全不是哈拉想要的。所以不如建造没有通讯系统的船只。不错的计划。不过，真的超级无聊。

“我至少能玩一下平板电脑吧？”他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上问道，“我不能打电话给任何人，而且我答应过不会打电话的，所以——”

“这里除了最基本的东西什么都没有。”罗南说，他的幻想破灭了，“你找不到任何可以自娱自乐的东西。”

“是时候让电脑游戏成为最基本的一部分了。”彼得抱怨道，“你船上没有别的东西吗？卡牌？骰子？书？”

“没有。”令人失望的回答。

彼得深深地叹了一口气：“好吧。‘真心话大冒险’怎么样？好吧，愚蠢的游戏，真心话并不会透露任何新东西。‘你愿意吗’怎么样？”

罗南皱起眉头，但没有回答。

“好吧，我就当你答应了。那么，你是愿意，呃，和一个阿斯特朗人约会一年呢，还是和一个飞马索斯人来一场一夜情呢？”

罗南的表情变成了困惑的愤怒。“这是什么游戏？”他咆哮道。

“嗯，相互了解挺有趣的。”

“你已经太了解我了。”

“是的。”彼得承认，“但只是你的过去。我无法预测在这种假设的情况下你会怎么做。”

罗南皱眉加深。“我会把他们两个都杀了。”他说，“好了，别再喋喋不休了。”

“好吧，好吧，那就别玩了。”

彼得又叹了口气，在椅子上动了动身子。太无聊了！他试着想些什么来占据他的思绪，但他能想到的只有他的朋友、山达尔、无限宝石和灭霸，这些都不是很好。

“‘石头、剪刀、布’怎么样？哦，不然‘收拾行李’⁽¹⁾呢？”

“我告诉过你别唠叨了！”罗南不耐烦地说。伙计，和这家伙在一起后，他可没开心过。

“好吧。”彼得撅着嘴，转身背过了克里人。你怎么能总是这么暴躁呢？那一定很累。

彼得望着窗外，试图再想起一些美好的事情。过了一会儿，他的一首磁带歌曲突然出现在他的脑海里，他开始在脑海里唱出来。天啊，他真想他的磁带。没有和它在一起让他很难受。他开始不自觉地哼起歌来，垂在空中的脚随着节奏摇摆着。然后，他甚至开始跟着唱出声来，感到快乐（因为音乐）和痛苦（因为他想念他的磁带）都在他心中生长。但当罗南在座位上大喊时，一切都停止了。

“你能不能住口！我告诉过你安静！”

彼得又转过头去看罗南。突然，他有了一个很好的如何度过剩下的七个半小时的方法。他提高音量，唱得更大声了。

“好吧，我从未到过天堂～”他唱道，“但我已身在俄克拉荷马～”⁽²⁾

罗南又生气地皱起眉头：“我叫你闭嘴！”

“哦，他们说我是在那儿出生的～”

“别唱了！”

“但我真的不记得了～”

“停！！”克里人喊道，然后转向彼得。彼得没有停。

“是在俄克拉荷马～”他唱得更大声了，“还是亚利桑那～”

“闭嘴！”

“那有什么关系呢～”

“现 在 安 静 下 来 ！”

“那有什么关系呢～”

“闭嘴！！”

这一次，罗南一拳砸在扶手上。彼得咧嘴一笑。

“你为什么不强迫我闭嘴呢？”他问道。

显然，罗南花了一段时间才明白过来。

“据说那儿的女士们很疯狂～”彼得笑着唱，两腿分开了一点，“但她们确实知道如何享受音乐～”

他无法唱到下一句。罗南终于明白了暗示，基本上他是跳到了彼得身上，愤怒地亲吻了他一下，让他安静下来，彼得很惊讶无限宝石没有保护自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴是一种益智游戏，玩法如下：  
> 第一个人说：“我为自己收拾行李，我在行李里放了A。”  
> 下一个人说：“我为自己收拾行李，我在行李里放了A和B。”  
> 以此类推，下一个人重复上一个人的话，并多说一样东西。  
> ⑵Never been to Spain ——Tina·Turner


	21. 显示统治力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：再次，大量性爱描写。

彼得成功地坚持了三轮，但随后他的身体就停止了运作以示抗议，他睡着了。但最重要的是：

当链接在这个时候建立时，他们都已经知道它是如何工作的，所以一开始就把记忆和过去经历通通放在一边。现在最重要的是当下的感觉和感受，而把他们自己的和对方的感受联系在一起会立刻使整个性爱过程的兴奋度增加一倍。彼得认识到他们的情绪是如何相互影响的，而且感觉情绪如何因对方的感受而改变或增加，这是很有趣的。

罗南的性欲比彼得更黑暗，更强烈。不是因为对性快感的期待，这是因为对展示他的力量和统治力的喜悦，也因为对惩罚惹恼他的人，让他们躺在他身下呻吟着说出他的名字的喜悦，他们软弱无助地躺在他的身下，无法阻止他向他们猛击，直到他们因为罗南的力量而高潮。至少这是他想对彼得做的。如果面对其他的克里人，它甚至更黑暗，因为那真的只是强奸。至少对彼得来说，尽管这很粗暴，而且这整个想法都非常不健康，但这些情绪和性快感还是有某种联系的。彼得心里纳闷，他自己怎么会被这种人吸引了。可能很多原因。也许因为他八岁时就失去了母亲，然后被一个太空海盗和他的热情的船员们抚养长大。他要是知道真正原因就好了，不过他才不在乎呢。现在，他最关心的就是克里人，他已经抓住彼得的肩膀把他拉起来了。

请不要再撕我的衣服了。彼得祈求。这次它们是我自己的了。

罗南的脑海闪过一个恼怒的念头，但他确实没有撕掉彼得的上衣，只是不耐烦地扯下了裤子。他一兴奋起来就再也忍不住了。

彼得的裤子脱掉后，罗南再次抓住他的肩膀，把他推到驾驶舱外，正好靠在另一堵墙上。彼得在背触到表面时发出了一声呻吟。

等等，扩张！当罗南开始摸索他自己的裤子时，彼得很快想到了这个问题。

克里人不耐烦地哼了一声，但他允许彼得用手指扩张自己，因为他不想分担彼得的痛苦。彼得已经很抓紧时间了，但罗南已经等得很不耐烦了，他开始啃咬彼得，直到彼得的嘴唇流血。特蓝人发出了一声无助的呻吟，他对手肌肉发达的身体紧紧地挤压着他的前胸，把他的勃起夹在他们之间，轻轻地挤压着。

求你了。他乞求道，再一分钟，再多一分钟，之后我会让你做任何你想做的事，只是——

罗南把胯部抬起来，紧贴着彼得的下体，彼得高兴得呜咽起来。他确信罗南能在心里听到他所想到的所有侮辱性词汇，但他似乎并不在意，只是再次扭了扭屁股。去他妈的，彼得在这种情况下怎么能反抗呢！

好吧。他让步了。但是请小心点，否则会疼的。

罗南放开了他，脱下了自己的裤子，彼得也缩回了手指，喘着粗气。然后，克里人再次抓住他的肩膀，让他转身，抓住他的头发，把他的上半身压到墙上。天啊，为什么这么热。

这段短暂的链接中断让他的脑子一片空白，现在链接又重新回到他的脑海里，彼得的整个身体都打了个寒颤。在做爱的时候，只有他自己的性欲怎么足够的呢？他需要他们两种欲望，仅仅只有他自己的欲望不够。

他能感觉到罗南的另一只胳膊搂住了他的腰。彼得再次颤抖起来。他能感觉到克里人对他下一步行动的计划，该死，这是个好计划。他颤抖地吸了口气，然后屏住呼吸，这时罗南正对准他的入口，开始慢慢地往里推。

由于链接，同时感觉到进入和被进入令人惊奇，彼得喘息着，不能控制地在墙壁上留下抓痕。现在他的鸡巴随着罗南的刺击以同样的节奏摩擦着冰冷坚硬的墙面，这额外的冰冷的感觉使他的膝盖发软。无论如何，当罗南感受到彼得的情绪时，他并没有强忍住自己的呻吟，只是尽量让自己放松下来。彼得发出的声音使罗南更加兴奋，他开始改变不同的角度冲刺，寻找彼得的前列腺。他使劲一推，接着找到了敏感点，这回彼得的膝盖真的软了。但罗南用一只胳膊把他扶起来，对彼得的软弱咆哮，并通过臀部的每一次新的进攻动作都保持正确的角度来惩罚他。

彼得的呻吟声更大了，他试图重新站起来，但罗南不让他这么做。他开始以更快的速度更猛烈地撞击他，每一次都撞击着他的前列腺，彼得还没反应过来，他的身体就抽搐了，他来了。他的脚趾麻木了，耳朵热得发红，很疼。他的尖叫声使他的喉咙嘶哑，他紧握着拳头，直到手指甲扎进手掌，感到很痛苦。当他被更用力地推到墙上的时候，他能感觉到自己的精液在他的肚子上抹匀，他发出了另一声尖叫，声音更低沉，因为他感觉到罗南把他的种子射向了他。当他感受到自己和罗南性高潮的余波时，身体不停地颤抖，这种感觉让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，脖子发麻，手臂上的汗毛因为鸡皮疙瘩而竖立起来。罗南继续慢慢地移动，直到他们俩都精疲力竭，一动不动，而彼得则努力屏住呼吸。特蓝人知道如果罗南不知道彼得现在无法承受更多的话，他会继续的。而彼得需要休息，罗南同意了，因为他们的身体和思想是相连的。

彼得平静下来后，克里人从他身上挣脱出来，松开了他的头发和腰。彼得踉踉跄跄地走到床边，倒在床垫上，费了好大劲才把裤子完全脱了下来。

“……我忘了脱靴子。”他说，“我应该先把它们弄下来。”

“看来我又把你‘搞’糊涂了。”罗南一边脱衣服一边说。

彼得笑了：“我喜欢你的幽默。”他咧嘴笑着，甩掉了靴子。

罗南发出一种彼得无法辨认的声音。他可能又生气了。内啡肽似乎对克里人不起作用。不过彼得根本不关心，他只是把汗津津的衬衫脱了下来。

罗南刚脱掉靴子，走到床边。他盯着彼得，那眼神又一次显示出了他的愤怒，透露出这种想要用性来惩罚人类的欲望，因为这个特蓝人制造了那么多的烦恼和麻烦。罗南非常喜欢惩罚人，他能在和彼得性交时感受到彼得的欲望让他感到更兴奋。这使他明白，他是多么有力量去引起这种使彼得欲火焚身，无可奈何地呻吟的感情。操。彼得想再来一次了。

“我需要一些时间。”他咕哝道，当罗南走近时，他后退了几步，尽管他的行为与他真正想要的正好相反，“我不能接着这样做了，我——”

他们的身体碰到一起，一股欲望席卷了彼得。他颤抖着跳动了一下，他根本无法离开克里人那蓝色的身体。这种联系增强了他的感官，尽管一开始他的视野里总是一片紫罗兰色。但现在他的感觉、听觉和嗅觉更强烈了，同时他加强的感觉、听觉和嗅觉使他快要发疯了。罗南炽热的呼吸吹在他的皮肤上，床单的沙沙声，他自己的汗味。罗南身上自然也是烟和石头的味道，像夏天温暖的石头，如果你深吸一口气话，还能闻到一点点薰衣草的味道。第一轮性爱还没有让罗南出汗，但他还是比平时气味更重。从罗南的表现看来，彼得知道他自己尝起来或闻起来都不像克里人喜欢的任何东西。但罗南真的不喜欢任何气味或味道。他不太在乎那个。美和快乐不是他的宇宙的一部分。

彼得把对气味和声音的感受推到一边，拼命想办法让罗南停下来，因为他需要更多的时间。正当罗南试图捕捉他的嘴唇时，一个想法闪过彼得的脑海，他迅速地将这种想法与记忆、画面和感情联系起来，向罗南表达了他的意思，因为他知道罗南从来没有体验过这种感觉。

当然，他以前在彼得的记忆里见过它，但彼得现在需要罗南把注意力集中在他所能提供的一切上面。

它起效了。罗南向后缩了缩，打破了与他的链接，盯着他。

“这很棒的！”彼得向他保证，“让我给你展示，我自己对它的记忆已经存在了一段时间了。而且你自己的感觉总是不一样的。”

罗南皱起了眉头，彼得即使没有那种链接，也能感觉到罗南的怀疑，但他很快又让他们的皮肤接触了一下，再次勾起了他的记忆，直到他感觉到克里开始好奇起来。

“你没必要对我这么做。”彼得说着从罗南身上爬开，“让我来给你服务。”

罗南还是有点怀疑，但彼得轻轻地推了他一下，让他背靠着墙，罗南只好让步了。彼得不是非常擅长口交，但做的也相当不错（至少别人是这么评价他的），而且对于那些从来没有被口交过的人来说，他的技术绝对过关。

他爬到罗南身上，亲吻他的胸膛。但彼得很快让他明白，他这么做只是在欣赏罗南神奇的身体，而克里人对此也很满意。彼得吻了吻他坚硬的腹肌，品尝着蓝色的皮肤。和他的头一样，罗南身体的其他部分也完全没有毛。不管怎样，彼得还是忍不住沿着一条想象中的寻宝小径舔了舔。

从来没有人能让罗南在性方面感到这么高兴，对克里人来说，接受有人愿意这样做的想法是很奇怪的。在哈拉，帮助别人不是一件好事。这实际上是一次巨大的冒犯。你告诉那个人想要帮忙，意味着你认为他们不能自己做好这件事。而且，通常男人根本不希望被另一个男人操，所以取悦他们的上床对象肯定是他们从来没有想过的事情。但罗南知道彼得对性和性快感有不同的概念，因此接受了彼得的青睐。事实上，他很喜欢彼得做些事来取悦他。毕竟这是他应得的。

特蓝人让他等一会儿来提高他的欲望。然后，他弯下腰，用嘴唇把罗南的公鸡的头含住。罗南浑身一颤，彼得给了他几秒钟时间来适应这种感觉。然后他开始让他的舌尖打转。那勃起处仍然沾满了滑溜的液体，彼得这才第一次尝了一口。它尝起来有点咸，有点苦。

罗南不习惯这样的待遇，这种新的感觉使他浑身发抖。有趣的是，他认为这种口交和正常的性行为是不同的。通常，当他把彼得弄得尖叫起来的时候，显示出了他是多么的令人惊奇，但现在彼得只是有责任的把工作做好，而不是做一些能显示出自己的优越的事情。拥有权力的仍然是罗南，而不是彼得，尽管现在是彼得在逗他开心。然而，这只是他被允许提供的一项服务，因为罗南比他优越，他应得这项服务。这绝不是一种支配对方的方式，否则罗南是不会允许的。把你的鸡巴放在别人的屁股上，然后狠狠地操他是一种荣耀，但吮吸鸡巴是一种服务。欢迎来到罗南的怪异心灵。

彼得没有让自己被这个困扰，只是开始轻轻地吮吸头部。他不认为这是一场争夺统治地位的赌博，这是性，性是为了彼此的快乐。而他知道如何取悦别人。

他又吮了几下他的龟头，然后弯下腰，把罗南的勃起放进嘴里。绕着柱体吞咽了一次，当罗南稍微跳了一下，再次吞咽了一次。他把双颊凹陷下来，然后上下移动。当他觉得罗南需要一种新的刺激感时，他甚至哼了几声。他从罗南脑子里得到的感觉让他自己的鸡巴又抽搐了一下，但他试图忽略它，把注意力完全集中在自己的任务上。他能感觉到罗南越来越接近高潮，突然，克里人抓住他的头发，把他的头往下推。彼得在心里抗议，抱怨这使他不能正常呼吸了，这只会让罗南生气。但在关键时刻，他还是放开了彼得的头，彼得立刻退了回去，深吸了一口气。这混蛋，他会为此付出代价的。

罗南想让彼得重新开始，但彼得没有。他呆在原地，一动也不动，罗南的勃起就在他面前。罗南不耐烦地咆哮着，但彼得仍然没有动。越来越多的愤怒涌上了克里人的心头，对彼得现在对他的控制感到愤怒，这几乎变成了一个严重的问题。就在彼得快需要担心自己的性命问题的时候，他又弯下身来，把龟头吸进嘴里。他紧紧地围着它吞咽着，直到让罗南再次抓住他的头发，高兴得发抖为止。然后他进一步加快速度，终于罗南来了，一股欲望和满足涌进了彼得的脑海。

特蓝人颤抖着。他一时被这种感觉弄得心烦意乱，几秒钟后才注意到嘴里的味道。罗南的精液尝起来像奶油，带点香草味。哇。谁会想到这一点！他原以为它是咸的或苦的，但不，它尝起来真的很好。彼得发现自己在舔嘴唇。他沉浸在那味道中很有一段时间，所以当罗南抓住他，用力把他推到床垫上时，他感到很惊讶。哦亲爱的。多亏了罗南的想象力为他在脑海中描绘出的丰富多彩的画面，彼得现在确切地知道接下来会发生什么。

彼得希望克里人能多花些时间恢复，但显然他不用休息。他可能还能做上几个小时。他还对彼得早些时候拒绝了他的享乐要求感到愤怒。他敢于反抗克里人，他需要为此受到惩罚。非常严厉的惩罚。需要再次展示他的极限。为他所做的事感到抱歉。彼得现在真的很害怕。他确实让罗南的统治力受到了质疑，这是你能做的最坏的事情，尽管那只是一件微不足道的小事——让他违背自己的意愿等待自己的快乐。现在他又可以随心所欲了。

罗南推开彼得的双腿，插进他的两腿之间，彼得竭力挣扎，但毫无结果。他试着冷静下来，放松自己，努力记住罗南不会伤害他，一切都很好。它会很粗暴，但不是——

“操！”当罗南立刻以全速的动作进入了他的身体，他喘着气说。

他的肌肉紧抓着那个大块头几次，试图调整得更舒服。他的手紧紧地抓住罗南的手腕，以便更容易地展现他自己这种感受。当克里人开始移动时，彼得不得不大声地呻吟。

猛攻很猛烈，比以往更猛烈，罗南每一次都插得很深。他发达的腹肌每次都拂过彼得的阴茎，使它又变硬了。几次猛攻之后，罗南迅速加快了速度，而彼得无助地尖叫起来，因为他的前列腺一次又一次地受到攻击，速度太快，他难以承受。彼得什么也做不了，只是让他的头往后仰，试图呼吸，尽管强烈的快感让人很难专注于这一点。这真的太美妙了，就像你笑得肚子疼一样美好。这仍然是件好事，但太多了。彼得感到眼泪流满了眼睛，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，他感到自己在颤抖，因为他和罗南的感情已经征服了他的头脑。他几乎感觉不到自己的高潮，因为整个情况是如此紧张以至于他无法跟上。同时拥有两种思想和两种身体实在是太过了，他几乎要遗忘了自己的感受了。

他的高潮来了，他的整个身体跳了起来，他的内脏抽筋了，他再也不能呼吸了。他感到罗南试图抗拒，但即使对他来说，这种共有的感觉也太强烈了，他也禁不住沉重地来了。

彼得现在很想休息一下，但那狗娘养的还在继续动。显然，他的阴茎甚至没有想过软化，他的蓝色身体只是继续移动。虽然动作缓慢，只是轻轻地抽插，因为罗南能感觉到彼得的疲惫。这次他真的惩罚了人类太多了。当然，这是一次伟大的惩罚。

彼得恳求克里人停下来，他再也受不了了，但罗南不听。他要让彼得知道这里的主人是谁，谁是最强壮的，谁有权力管谁。为此，他必须严厉地惩罚彼得。嗯，好吧，温柔地，就像现在一样。

他现在操他的方式几乎是温柔的，小心翼翼地给彼得恢复的时间，但又不让他得到充分的休息。彼得的身体与这种持久的感觉搏斗了一会儿，但当他的高潮完全稳定下来后，他就能够应付这种持续的感觉了。

彼得又可以呼吸了。他的身体降了一点温，这样他就能感觉到皮肤和头发上的汗珠了。他的肌肉又放松了，他松开了如虎钳般紧紧抓住罗南手腕的手指。因为抓得太紧了，他的手指都疼了。

罗南现在又弯下腰去，他的手臂再也不能支撑住他，使他无法快速有力地向前推进。所以，他俯下身来，伏在彼得身上，两人的胸贴在一起。他把一只胳膊撑在人族的下面，以支撑住自己的重量，而不是完全压扁彼得。彼得觉得自己被克里人团团围住了。他的身体还是有点发抖。他把自己的手臂松松地搭在罗南宽阔的肩膀上，他的嘴仍然张着，不停地喘着粗气。他的身体在克里人的臂弯里轻轻摇晃着，有那么一会儿，彼得感觉到安全。现在罗南是唯一能伤害他的人，但他却把他紧紧地搂在怀里，用自己的身体为他遮挡着可能的危险，温柔地保护着他——

彼得低声呻吟着，罗南稍微加快了速度和力度，足以提醒彼得这到底是怎么回事。彼得仍然不在乎。他只是在罗南的身下很放松，让罗南继续，而不是像之前那样在绝望中试图抓住他。他太累了，什么也做不了，只好接受别人这样对待他。

罗南不停地抽插，直到彼得的身体再次感受到欲望，然后他又一次加强了他的刺击，抽插得更快了。这一次，他的动作并没有势不可挡，只是很舒服，迎合了彼得的身体，没有过分用力。彼得默默地承受着，沉浸在这种感觉中，只有在感觉太好而无法安静下来时，偶尔发出一声轻柔的呻吟。当他的性高潮来袭时，他设法保持足够的专注来真正感受它，他甚至也感受到了罗南的性高潮，完全地感受到了它，而不是迷失在它的强度中。这是一种奇妙的感觉，感觉他们的高潮混合在一起，彼得的眼睛因为快乐而充满了泪水。

罗南在滑出之前又抽插了一两次，他的精液在彼得的身体下聚集起来，但是特蓝人太累了，无法移动自己到一个干燥的地方。他的脑子已经被过度利用了，同时又堆积着太多的感情，现在迫切需要休息。

就在链接中断之前，彼得感觉到了罗南的一个想法，只是一个大想法的小小闪现，但克里人很快试图压制下去。这是我的。那个思想说。我的。彼得还没来得及想这是什么意思，他就睡着了。


	22. 期待

卡魔拉启动了引擎。德拉克斯坐在这艘伊拉尼·莱尔的飞船的驾驶舱里她的身旁，他的表情严肃而关切。刺客确信从彼得消失以后，她自己的表情看起来也是那样了。她不记得最后一次放松是什么时候了。

火箭也在飞船上，但他一上船就躲在了一间卧室里。他一直带着一个大花盆，他把格鲁特的一根树枝插在花盆里。现在还什么也没有发生，但每次德拉克斯看到火箭时，都会安慰他格鲁特很快就会醒来。希望如此。至少那就只有一名伙伴不见了。

飞船起飞了，卡魔拉驾驶着它离开了这个星球。他们在船上有足够几个星期的燃料和食物，还有一吨的武器躺在船上的武器仓中。他们还打包了几件高科技物品，供火箭修理。也许这会让他想开点。而且，如果有机会的话，他可能还想再朝罗南脸上扔个东西。

“好吧。”卡魔拉说，此时山达尔已经在他们下面离得够远了，“我们应该从哪里开始搜索？”

“我不知道。”德拉克斯回答，“如果你的对手追着你的无限宝石，你会去哪里？”

“说实话，我会回到山达尔，把宝石交给他们，并希望他们能抓住罗南。”

德拉克斯皱着眉头点点头。“那倒是真的。”他同意道，“但奎尔还没回去。”

“他没有回去，这意味着他一定在什么地方遇到了麻烦。但也很明显，罗南还没有拿到无限宝石，否则他早就回来再一次摧毁山达尔了。”

“这听起来很有可能。所以他们可能还在互相追赶。”

卡魔拉叹了口气：“幸运的是，银河系不是无穷无尽的，毕竟从技术上讲，他们可以在任何地方。”

德拉克斯看起来很困惑：“可是银河系——”

“这是讽刺。”卡魔拉打断了他的话，“我知道他们可能在任何地方。这正是我们的问题。”

德拉克斯点点头，仍然显得有些困惑。

“我们最好开始……从随便一个地方找。希望能找到线索或别的什么。我会让船向每个雷达发出信号，让彼得有希望接收到。也许那时他会找到我们。”

德拉克斯说：“让我们期待吧。”

“是的。”卡魔拉叹了口气，“期待似乎是我们此刻所能做的一切。”


	23. 奇怪的声音

彼得几个小时后就醒了，因为他觉得冷。罗南不再躺在他身边，所以彼得认为他又回到了驾驶舱。

当他坐起来的时候，他抱怨着。他妈的。他的屁股真疼。见鬼。再也不要和罗南做爱了！

他小心地站起来抓起自己的衣服，把它们拿到浴室去。他迫切地想洗个澡。凉水使他又清醒了，而且变得又干净又清爽。有这么长时间的链接以及这么长时间的性爱，让人非常非常疲惫。吃点东西是彼得的下一个必做之事。

他把自己洗干净后，又穿上衣服，摇摇摆摆地走回主屋。走路很痛苦，但还可以忍受。但他还是为这事咒骂罗南，也咒骂自己挑起了这事。他手里拿着一些食物走进了驾驶舱。

罗南坐在椅子上，也穿好了衣服。彼得向窗外惊讶地瞥了一眼，发现他们已经在莫拉格登陆了。

“哇。”他咕哝道，“我一定睡了有一会儿了。”

“没错。”罗南说，“现在你终于醒了，我们可以出去看看神庙了。”

“你本来可以叫醒我的。”彼得边说边吃。

“让你因为太累了而没完没了地发牢骚？”

“哇哦，你在关心我吗？难道在你这么残忍地惩罚了我之后，你想让我休息一下吗？顺便一提，我到现在还觉得疼！”

罗南瞪了他一眼，尽管很吓人。但当罗南再次移开视线时，彼得还是忍不住笑了。

“你自己的错。”克里人站起来责备他。

“是的，是的，我知道。不应该唱歌，不应该在口交时取笑你。坏彼得。我不会再这样做了。”

当罗南哼了一声从他身边走过时，彼得想起了他睡着前从罗南那里听到的最后一个想法。这是我的。那是什么意思？他应该问吗？还是抓住罗南的手自己看看？接着，他做了决定，先离开驾驶舱。他的屁股还在疼。他不想再因为惹恼了罗南而受到惩罚，所以他跟着克里人走到了出口，一起走到了行星表面。

莫拉格和上次彼得来时一样，风雨交加。他想回到船上去，那里又暖和又干燥，但是他显然不能。他需要在神庙里寻找线索，把无限宝石从他的身体里取出来。所以他与罗南同往神庙走去。至少他的头盔还在他身边，安全地挂在耳后。如果没有它，他就麻烦了，因为这个星球经常刮风下雨，呼吸也会很困难，让人很不舒服。然而，罗南似乎没有任何问题。他毫不费力地走在彼得身边，不时怀疑地四处张望，环顾四周。

当他们接近城市的时候，彼得指了指神庙，罗南点点头。他们一起走上楼梯，朝它走去。幸运的是，洪水没有再次淹没大楼。

彼得推开门，往里面看了看。地板被水淹没了，但水只有几厘米深，应该没有问题。他走进去，罗南跟在后面进来，站在他旁边。住在神庙里的奥洛尼一发现入侵者就逃跑了，而不是像上次彼得入侵他们家时那样攻击他们。肯定是克里人吓到它们了，彼得不能责怪它们。

他指着身后发现球体的那扇门，开始朝它走去。在罗南的陪伴下，他走上楼梯，走进曾经容纳球体的小房间。现在柱子是空的。回想起他拿回银球的那一刻，彼得不禁颤抖起来。这就是一切开始的地方，是彼得现在所经历的疯狂旅程的开端。

“让我们四处看看，想办法找到有关这个星球的信息。”罗南命令道。

彼得点点头。“我从那边开始。”他说着，转向左边的墙。罗南选了右边那张。

神庙的墙壁是用大板面做成的，上面有装饰物和雕刻的人物。他们都展示了同样的画面：四种实体，死亡、永恒、无限和熵。他们围绕着六块无限宝石，蓝色的，红色的，紫色的，绿色的，黄色的，还有一块是橘黄色的。这是一个美好的场景，但对彼得的处境没有任何帮助。该死的。这并不能给他们提供有用的信息。

彼得转过头看了看天花板和地板，但什么线索也没有。那里的嵌板上要么是同样的一幅画，要么只是覆盖着装饰性的雕刻。他向罗南看去，看他在做什么。克里人正在研究房间他那一侧的第二个板面。现在看到他穿上衣服，感觉有点奇怪。彼得总是觉得看到和他睡过的人穿着衣服很奇怪。当你知道了他们在织物下的样子，以及他们的身体对你的身体做了什么之后，再看到他们都打扮得漂漂亮亮的，天真无瑕的样子，似乎就显得有点虚伪了。尤其是在他们连续跟你干了三次之后。

彼得摇了摇头，回过头来对着嵌板研究。经过雕琢的紫色石头在昏暗的灯光下闪耀着超现实主义的光芒。科拉斯瞄准他这名逃犯时，在墙上打了一个洞，这个洞透出的光线让它更亮了，但房间里仍然很黑。彼得没多想，伸出手，让他裸露的手指在雕刻上扫过。

一阵战栗感穿过他的身体，他的指尖开始刺痛。然后，当手指碰到那块雕刻出的宝石时，一阵震动穿过了彼得的身体，他惊讶地尖叫起来。感觉就像他在紫光中爆裂，他觉得自己的身体被从里面刺穿了。罗南在房间的另一边喊着他的名字，但彼得回答不出来任何话。他的脑海里浮现出各种声音，它们兴奋而急迫地低声说着什么，声音越来越大，越来越响，然后什么东西啪地一声断了。还没等罗南赶到，彼得就晕倒了。


	24. 在后座上睡着了

他醒来时，罗南一遍又一遍地念着他的名字，还轻轻地（克里人尽可能的轻）拍着他的脸颊。他呻吟着，喃喃地让他停下来，试图把他的手推开。打他没用，该死的！

他试着坐起来，但他只抬高了几厘米，身体就罢工了，他不得不又倒向地板。就在他这要完全倒下的时候，他注意到罗南把他稍微拉了一下，好让彼得的头靠在他的膝盖上。这个小心翼翼的举动让彼得更加困惑。

“发生了什么事？”他嘶哑地问道，揉着眼睛。他的头仍然觉得轻飘飘的很混乱，眼睛也很疼。

“我也想问你同样的问题。”罗南回答。他听起来很生气，好像在责怪彼得就这样不声不响地倒下了，“我试着和你建立链接，但没成功。我感觉不到你。你就这么消失了。”

如果情况不是现在这样的话，彼得听到这句话一定会咧嘴一笑。罗南试着摸他，听起来有点可爱。但是他的脑子现在被其他事情占据了。

“我不记得了。”他喃喃地说。他几乎说不出话来，他的嘴干得像沙漠一样。“我只是碰到了墙，然后一切就发生了。我不知道为什么。”

罗南皱起了眉头。“墙壁上有毒吗？”他问道。

彼得摇摇头：“也许吧，但我不这么认为。否则我就不会再醒来了。”

罗南似乎想了一会儿，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么，以及彼得晕倒的原因是什么。

“我想我做了一个梦……”彼得喃喃地说，又揉了揉眼睛，“但我不记得……不记得到底是什么……”

突然，他感到很不舒服。他试图再一次坐起来，但他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他向后倒在罗南身上，而罗南迅速地抓住了他。

“也许是无限宝石的影响。”克里人说，“但不管是什么，只要你还在这个状态，我们就不会知道真相。让我们离开这里，直到你感觉好些为止。没有你我没法工作，你也没法做任何事。”

彼得虚弱地点点头。在罗南的帮助下，他设法站了起来，但只维持了几秒钟。然后他的腿又软了。罗南对此发出一声紧张的咆哮，更用力地抓住他，让他站直。

“你真是个负担。”他咆哮道，“我应该让你躺在那里，一个人继续检查这个房间。”

“直到你也晕过去，我们被困在这里。”彼得说，“真是个好计划。”

罗南再次咆哮起来。既然他们不知道彼得为什么晕倒，他们就不能冒险待在这里。如果罗南也晕过去，谁知道他们还能不能再从这里出来。

罗南把手指放到彼得的耳朵后面，启动了彼得的头盔，一直等到它完全围绕着特蓝人的头。然后他抓住彼得，把他抱起来。不像对待新娘那样的抱，彼得对此非常感激。但他也很感激克里人没有把他像对待一个麻袋一样抗在肩上。相反，他像抱小孩一样抱着彼得——他的头靠在罗南的右肩上，他的身体在罗南的胸部和腹部，他的腿悬在罗南的左边，克里人的胳膊抱住他的后背和大腿。这不是最舒服的姿势，但至少彼得可以闭上眼睛休息一下。

当罗南启动他的头盔时，他们又一次链接在了一起，彼得感到了克里人的担心。这主要是因为他害怕如果彼得出了什么大事，他就得不到无限宝石了。但是在深深的，深深的，也许比罗南能触及的更深的地方，彼得感觉到了什么东西藏在那之后。这个让他想起了早些时候闪过脑海的那个想法：这是我的。但是彼得又不得不推迟他的好奇心，因为他感到头晕和恶心。自从那块愚蠢的石头进入他的身体里以后，他难道从来没有感到疲倦或头晕吗？但他现在与之前的感觉不同。

在罗南抱着他走的时候，他昏过去了好几次，先是穿过神庙时，然后是穿过行星表面到达飞船处时。这种安全感又在彼得心里涌起。那种当你像个孩子一样，在父母晚上开车时，你坐在后座上已经半睡半醒的那种安全感。罗南不会丢下他，也不会摔倒。彼得没什么好害怕的。

突然，克里人停了下来，彼得感到他紧张起来。

“怎么了？”他想知道。他试着抬起头来看看发生了什么，但是头实在太重了，他只好放弃了。

“我们的飞船不见了。”罗南回答。

彼得感到自己的心往下一沉。“你说‘不见了’是什么意思？”他问道。他抓住罗南的肩膀，因为突然的恐慌让他眩晕，他担心自己会掉下去，尽管罗南一直紧抱着他。

“它不见了。”罗南生气地说，好像这是彼得干的一样，“它不在我降落的地方！”

彼得不敢问罗南是否确定他们在正确的地点。相反，他喃喃地说着星球表面上突然出现的裂缝和间歇泉可能会把飞船炸飞的事情。

不管发生了什么，这艘船似乎永远地消失了。罗南在附近找，但没有找到。让彼得重新集中注意力的恐慌消失了，让他比以前更加疲惫。他只注意到罗南最后是如何放弃的，并开始向一个失落城镇的废墟走去。废墟以不同的腐烂状态彼此相邻或交叉站立着，大部分房屋只是有洞的墙壁。只有少数几个还有门窗。罗南继续走着，直到他们走到一些建在一块巨石上的更大的建筑物前。它们大部分仍然完好无损，可以为他们遮风挡雨。

“直到你能再走路之前，我们会一直待在这里。”罗南一边解释，一边把彼得放在一个小房间的地板上。这间小房间的墙壁和天花板都完好无损并且有一扇完整窗户。“睡吧，快点好起来，我不想永远呆在这里。”

彼得甚至没有提出反对意见。罗南刚把他放下来几秒钟，他就睡着了。


	25. 飞船

当他再次醒来时，他仍然什么都不记得。但至少他的恶心感消失了，也不再感到头晕了。他环顾四周，发现罗南正坐在房间入口处的地板上，守护着房间，好像随时会有人闯进他们的藏身之处一样。认真的吗？除了他们，谁他妈的会来这里？

彼得坐起来的时候，克里人转过头来看着他。“你醒了。”他说。

彼得点点头。“我很好。”他说，“感觉好了一点。谢谢你把我带到这儿来，还有——”

“下次你再晕倒的时候，我就不会管你了。”罗南打断他的话，“你现在在这里，只是因为我离不开你。”

“是的，是的，我知道。”

彼得小心地站起来。这次成功了。

“你呢？”他想知道。“在我们再次出去之前，你需要休息吗？”

“我晚点再休息。”罗南回答，也站了起来。

彼得不知道克里人最近睡了多少觉，因为他自己也经常睡着，但他很肯定他需要休息。罗南可能只是不太相信彼得会好好保护他们什么的。啊，上帝。克里人奇怪的自尊心。

“好吧。那么我们走吧。我现在很好，我又能走路了。”

罗南点点头，离开了房间。“我们应该先找到飞船。”他说着，领着彼得穿过大楼，来到大门口，“我们需要补给和一艘能用的飞船。”

说实话，彼得不相信船还完好无损，但他很肯定罗南对此非常清楚。但是，是的，他们需要补给，如果幸运的话，他们还能找到些吃的。如果不幸的话，那他们就得猎杀一些奥洛尼。电子恐龙，它们可能尝起来很难吃。

彼得跟着罗南穿过走廊，来到一个巨大的入口大厅。大厅的前墙上有几个洞，风可以把雨水吹进来，把地板弄湿，入口附近到处都是水坑。他们走到外面，彼得微微发抖。他的衣服被雨淋湿了，寒风也没有使他的衣服变干。也许他们还能在船上找到一些干衣服。但是首先他们要找到飞船。

罗南在前面朝飞船停着的地方走去。彼得不得不承认克里人是对的：这是正确的地点，飞船不在那里。操。

“我们先去哪里找？”他问道。

罗南向右边点了点头，开始行动。彼得跟在他后面，因为他们需要彼此靠得很近。他环顾四周，试图回忆起他在神庙里做了什么梦，但一切都是那么模糊。他却无法回忆起来。他觉得这是一件重要的事情，一件紧急的事情，就像没关炉子之类的事情。但他却想不清楚。他朝神庙所在的地方望去。也许他们应该回到那里，他应该再碰一下那个嵌板…但不，首先要找飞船。

搜寻那艘船用了将近一个小时。最后，当他们爬上一座小山，俯视山下平坦的小山谷时，他们看到了沉船。他们甚至不用走近就知道飞船不会再起飞了。彼得知道克里战舰非常坚固，很像虚无知地的豆荚船。不管飞船发生了什么——他们永远也不会知道——那一定是相当残酷的。也许它真的被间歇泉炸毁了好几次，直到它最终坠毁。不过，它是如何在这里着陆的仍然是个谜。希望不是因为一只巨大饥饿的野兽把它拖到了这里。

“补给品。”彼得提醒罗南，罗南又生气地撅起了嘴，“让我们尽可能多地从那里搬出来。到时候我们再看看怎么办。”

他向山下走去，希望罗南跟着他走。他并不像他听起来那么乐观，一点也不，但他现在最不需要的就是一个被愤怒冲晕头脑的克里人。还有那个他已经不记得的梦占据了他的脑海，好像看起来比一艘愚蠢的船还要重要得多。这完全是荒谬的，因为如果他们不想在莫拉格度过余生的话，他们需要这艘船离开这里。但是这个梦，它一直困扰着他，一直戳着他的脑袋，试图引起他的注意，让他回忆。但是彼得不记得了！他完全不记得梦的内容！他只记得他做过一个梦，而且那个梦很重要！它快把他逼疯了！

当他们到达船边时，彼得试图把这些想法放到一边，专注于当前的形势。船的墙壁上有一个大洞。船倾斜着，所以彼得不得不爬过那个洞。原来放在主房间里的几个箱子被扔来扔去，最后落在了船边的地上。里面的一些东西掉了下来，散落在各处。彼得小心翼翼地试图接近它们。雨水使地板很滑，他不止一次差点摔倒。

罗南跟着他穿过洞，但就站在那里。如果彼得已经做了，他可能不觉得自己需要做什么。很典型的：太高贵了以至于不用工作。

地板上所有的东西，包括食物和衣服，都又湿又脏，所以它们已经没有多大用处了。打开箱子，彼得发现一些东西仍然没有问题。他拿起食物，包在干净干燥的衣服里，然后脱下皮夹克，作为最外层。但愿它能让里面一切都不被雨淋湿。虽然他自己会淋湿，但他会变干的。

“好了，我什么都拿了。”他说，“我们回去吧。”

但罗南没有回去。他走到保险柜前，把最后一些货币撤离。彼得不知道他们在这里需要钱做什么，但也许罗南已经提前计划好了，所以彼得等他在他们爬出去之前把钱取出来。

“先把东西搬到我们的新藏身地去。”彼得建议道，“然后我们就回神庙去吧。”

罗南答应了，他们回去了。没有了夹克，风吹雨打使他痛苦不堪，但彼得努力地挺过去了。当他们回到那个小房间时，他已经冷得瑟瑟发抖了。他把手里的东西扔在地板上，打开包去拿干衣服。他咒骂自己没有想到拿几条毛巾，同时脱下湿衬衫换上一条干的。

“好了，我准备好了，我们可以走了。”他说着抓起了他的夹克，“让我们回到神庙去，希望我不会再无缘无故地昏倒了。”

他转过身来，罗南正严肃地看着他。这并不是说他看他的方式与以前——生气或撅嘴，或两者兼而有之——不同。

“你说你做了一个梦。”他回忆道。

“是的，我做了些梦。”彼得证实道 ，“但我真的不记得是什么了。它一直困扰着我，但实际上我什么都不记得了，甚至不记得任何一个画面或一个想法。我只知道它很重要。非常重要的。但希望回到神庙能帮助我们。也许那个梦、幻象或者其他的东西还会回来，这一次我会记住它。”

罗南微微皱了皱眉头。“摘掉你的头盔。”他要求道，“我想看看能不能找回那个梦。”

彼得很困惑。他没有想到，在罗南产生那些想法之后，罗南还会想再碰他一下。他一定知道一旦他们联系在一起，彼得也会感觉到那些的。但彼得只是乖乖摘下头盔，坐在地板上。

“好吧。但是我们坐下来做，这样更舒服。”

罗南转了转眼珠，在彼得对面坐了下来，两条长腿交叉着。他们对望了一会儿。

“你知道，链接会揭示一切。”彼得提醒他，因为他不想让罗南因为他看到了不该看到的东西而生他的气。

“无论如何，我们迟早会再次接触对方的。”罗南回答，“反正你见过比这更糟的。”

是啊，残暴的父亲，强奸，被打败…在罗南看来，可能没有比这些更糟糕的了。于是彼得耸了耸肩，想向他伸出手来，但罗南已经先伸手用手掌捂住了彼得的脸颊。彼得打了个寒颤，因为他看见了罗南的那个想法。


	26. 我的

我的。这个想法的意义像一股冷水一样冲刷着彼得。他希望它不存在。这真的很可怕。

正如他已经了解到的那样，在克里的世界里，亲密是一大禁忌。在双方同意的情况下发生性行为甚至是接吻都是禁忌，而罗南和彼得两种情况都发生过，而且有过好几次。同时，彼得也看到了罗南试图向世人隐瞒的一切，看到了他软弱的时刻，看到了有人比他强大的时刻，看到了他失败的时刻。罗南的灵魂赤裸裸地展现在他面前，他能看到一切，甚至包括罗南不想让任何人，甚至不想让他自己看到的黑暗角落。彼得看到了最高指控者背后的那个灵魂，而罗南无法逆转这一点。他无法解除亲吻，无法让彼得消失。所以他只剩下两个选择：杀了彼得，他答应过不会这么做，至少不会马上这么做。或者囚禁他，把他紧紧地绑在身边。把特蓝人和他绑在一起，这样他们曾经的亲吻和共享的链接便是可以接受的了。彼得需要成为罗南的伴侣，他需要永远和罗南在一起，亲密地，非常亲密地在一起，这样禁忌就不会被打破，罗南的秘密也就不会被泄露给敌军或政敌。罗南必须确定彼得是属于他的，而且会忠于他。在他看来，只有把彼得绑在自己身上，他才能做到这一点。不是因为他爱彼得，而是因为他不能让彼得选择别人。他必须确保他们之间的吻有什么意义，以及他们之间的链接（或者在无限宝石离开后，他们曾经的链接）是有价值的，因为在他的传统和规则的世界里，这些事情对罗南来说意义重大。他现在要控制着彼得。让彼得成为他的，成为他一个人的。直到永远。只有这样罗南才会安全。

不！彼得试图抗议。不，你不能这样对我！我不是你的所有物！不是！我是一个自由的人，不是你想要就可以拿走的东西！我不会允许你把我锁在你的船上或者把我绑在你的床上或者任何你计划的地方！没门！你真是个疯子！真是疯了！我又不是件物品！你不能就这样把我绑走！在这一点上我也有话要说！你个混蛋，你到底是他妈的有什么毛病！你在这里随意决定的是我的人生！它是我的！我的，不是你的！如果你想要我的忠诚，就他妈的做我的朋友啊，你个混蛋！爱我！关心我，我就是你的！这很简单！你为什么不直接爱我，你这个恶心的狗娘养的！爱我，该死的！仅仅只要爱我就行！

他的怒火在内心爆发，他几乎把罗南从自己的脑海中赶了出来。他在精神上踢他又打他，直到克里人放开了他的脸颊，两人之间的链接断开了。彼得气喘吁吁地盯着他。

“你这个混蛋。”他瞪大眼睛低声说，“你这个 混 蛋！”

他试图打罗南的脸，但无限宝石的力场阻止了他。

“我决不允许你占有我！”彼得跌跌撞撞地站起来，尖声叫道，“你真他妈恶心！看在他妈的份上，你到底有什么毛病？”

他清楚地知道罗南出了什么问题，但他的愤怒使他失去理智。他甚至试图冲出房间。他不在乎他们是否都会因失去知觉而死去。他只是需要离开这里。但是他不能。罗南抓住他的手腕，又把他拉了回来。

“放手！放开我！”彼得喊道，并试图踢他，“让我走！让我走啊！”

“闭嘴。”罗南说，他的声音出奇地平静，“难道你不觉得我现在很了解你，所以知道俘虏你不能使我赢得你的忠诚吗？”

彼得愤怒地盯着他。“但我看到了你的想法”他大声说，“我知道你的计划！”

“看到你这样的表现，我已经开始怀疑这个计划了。冷静点，我们可以谈谈。”

彼得不停地喘气。他竟敢对这件事如此冷淡。他想把他囚禁起来！他——

罗南拉起彼得的袖子，把手放在他的皮肤上。彼得想把他的胳膊拽开，但已经太晚了。罗南已经握住了它，链接又建立了。

这一次，克里人在那里全神贯注地欢迎他，引导他回到几分钟前看到的想法中。彼得试着向后退，跑开，闭上眼睛，这样就不会再看见它们了。它们吓坏了他。自从勇度把他带走后，被支配成为他最可怕的噩梦。但他跑不了，也闭不上眼睛。于是他又看到罗南的想法。这一次，他看得更深入了。

这些想法并没有说要把彼得锁起来或者把他绑在什么东西上。事实上，这个想法非常模糊。罗南并没有考虑周全，因为他做不到。他不知道该怎么办。他不知道如何让彼得和他呆在一起。他知道他不能强迫彼得忠诚，他知道违背彼得的意愿把他绑在身边只会让彼得恨他，并试图更多地出卖他的秘密。

仔细一看，罗南的想法是绝望的。他需要彼得对他忠诚，想要和他在一起，因为他需要安全。他不允许任何人知道他的弱点和痛苦。他自己可以在它们的阴影下活着，因为它们使他变得强壮、残酷、无情和苛刻。但是其他人不会看到，也不被允许看到。他杀死了强奸他的人，或者反过来强奸了他们，他打败了打败他的人，他伤害了伤害过他的人。现在他比他们任何人都强壮。但如果彼得去找卡魔拉，告诉她罗南曾经哭过呢？如果他把罗南出卖给灭霸，让他利用他的弱点来折磨罗南呢？他不能允许这样事发生。但他要怎么做呢？他怎么能保证彼得不会怎么做呢？他怎么能把彼得紧紧地绑在自己身上呢？他真的不知道。他从来没有喜欢过一个人，从来没有被一个人爱过或吸引过。他不知道这些情绪是如何起作用的。他在彼得那里看到并感受到了彼得的情绪，但这些情绪不是他自己的，虽然他从彼得的角度看到了这些情绪，但他不能领会，不能理解。他很迷茫。

看到他那样渴望彼得的忠诚，几乎让人觉得难过了。几乎。因为罗南不是因为彼得而渴望它，而是因为他自己。因为他太害怕彼得用对他的了解战胜他。他担心彼得会再次与山达尔合作打败他，担心彼得会在其他守护者面前嘲笑他。他不能冒这个险。杀了彼得或者把他和自己绑在一起是罗南唯一的机会。而杀了彼得是行不通的。他已经答应了彼得，他不可能违背自己的承诺，因为彼得会立刻通过关系感受到背叛，拒绝对他的帮助。当无限宝石从他们的身体里出来，彼得离开的时候，要杀死他就已经太迟了，因为他可以马上叫新星军团或者别的什么人支援，这太冒险了。

至少罗南是这样说服自己的。但在内心深处，还有更多的东西。在内心深处，罗南想要这些不杀彼得的借口。在内心深处，罗南希望能让彼得留下。不是因为他喜欢甚至爱彼得，而是因为他已经开始喜欢彼得给他的东西了。

他们之间的联系开始影响到罗南。他从彼得身上看到和感受到的东西开始使他感到好奇。彼得如何能够信任他，如何把自己奉献给罗南，以及彼得如何设法对克里感兴趣，这一切都吸引着他。特蓝人在这段链接中所看到和经历的一切都没有把他吓跑，也没有使他鄙视罗南。恰恰相反。这使他富有同情心。罗南真的不明白为什么，因为他看不出彼得有任何同情他或为发生在他身上的事感到难过的必要。但彼得似乎就是这么做了。因为彼得——这也是罗南最深的感受——认为罗南应该得到更好的待遇。罗南值得被喜欢，被爱，被欣赏和关心，没有人——无论如何——有权强奸他，殴打他，用他作为武器来对付哈拉的敌人。罗南很有价值，因为他是一个生命体，而不是因为他是指控者。

罗南对此感到困惑，因为他对自己的生活有完全不同的看法。他没有感到被利用、侮辱或虐待，他为自己的生活和成就感到骄傲。但是，彼得表现出的这种真诚的、诚实的兴趣，不知怎么让人愉悦。以前从来没有人喜欢过他，一个人也没有，而罗南开始喜欢上了有人喜欢他这个想法。这让他感觉很好。仅仅因为他是他，而不必为它而奋斗，就能免费得到某样东西，这是一件令人愉快的事情。所以留下彼得是更好的选择。这样彼得就能更多地向他表达这种令人愉快的感激之情。还是他妈自私，但也有点令人伤心。一个人如此渴望友谊，却没有意识到他所渴望的东西是友谊。

当罗南注意到彼得挖掘并分析所有这些感受时，他变得很生气。他把它们藏在自己心里，藏在借口和伪装背后，因为他自己并不喜欢它们。他只是想让彼得再次冷静下来，而不是让他发现所有这些他无法控制的奇怪的感觉和想法。

彼得觉得罗南想把他的手抽回去，但他马上用一个想法阻止了他。你所要做的就是问问我的意见。他想。如果你诚实地问我，我会和你在一起。

罗南收回他的手，他们之间的链接断开了。彼得凝视着的紫罗兰色的迷雾消失了，取而代之的是罗南紫罗兰色的眼睛。

“既然我们已经弄清楚了。”他不顾彼得刚才的想法，带着一点不快的口气说，“让我现在告诉你这个梦是怎么回事。”


	27. 梦

彼得眨了眨眼睛。“你看到了吗？”他问道，“你真的看到了这个梦的内容吗？”

罗南点点头。“是的。”他回答说，“这很难理解。我不确定我得到了一切，但宝石受到了神庙的刺激。它认出了这里，并且记得是谁把它带来的。它在试图告诉你。”

“为什么？”彼得困惑地想知道，“这很重要的吗？这样能帮我们把无限宝石从身体里取出来吗？这就是无限宝石想要的吗？我们应该找到那人并向他们寻求帮助吗？他们能控制无限宝石吗？他们能——”

“你能闭嘴一分钟吗？”他咆哮道，“我正想告诉你呢。”

“好的，抱歉。你继续吧。”

罗南皱着眉头看着他。起初，彼得还以为他是生气地皱着眉头，但后来他注意到这是在表示关切。

“是什么？”他一边问，一边咒骂自己在抚摸他们的时候没有在罗南的脑海里寻找答案。他被罗南的计划搞得心烦意乱。或许他之所以看不出答案，是因为罗南从彼得的大脑里提取了信息，所以彼得自己基本上已经知道了，他就是记不起来而已。“到底是什么？”

罗南又沉默了一会儿，最后说：“把这块宝石带到这里来的人是一个非常强大的生物，在宝石被别人用来破坏和毁灭之前，他就已经有了这种力量。宝石记得他是它的旧主人，感到被他所吸引。”

“所以呢？快告诉我，他是谁？我们能去找他吗？”

罗南皱眉加深。这几乎使彼得发疯了。

“告诉我！”彼得催促他，“来吧！告诉我！”

罗南回答说：“是你父亲。无限宝石在你身上认出了他。”

彼得震惊地盯着克里人。他完全惊呆了，连呼吸和眨眼都忘了。不。这不可能。“不，不，不！”

他想跳起来，但罗南把手放在彼得的膝盖上，推了下去，不让他站起来。“冷静点。”他说。

“不，我不会冷静的！”彼得拒绝了，“那不可能！我父亲是个奇怪的太空混蛋，有一天从天上上掉下来，把我妈妈肚子搞大了，然后又离开了她，留下她独自一人，和我，和她的病。就是他丢下我妈，丢下我们一个人跑了！啊！随你的便！他就是某个该死的笨蛋，一个白痴！除了一些基因，我的身体里没有他的任何东西！”

“冷静点。”罗南重复道。

“如果他能够毫无问题地使用力量宝石，那么再多和妈妈呆一会又有什么问题呢？再多待九年？这对像他这样的贱人来说不算多，我很肯定他能做到的！或者把她一起带走！这有什么难的！”

“彼得。”

彼得想继续他的咆哮，但是罗南第一次叫了他的名字——彼得，而不是奎尔。他真的叫了他彼得——吓得他不敢吭声。

“你没明白我的意思。”罗南继续说，注意到彼得终于停止说话了，“我和无限宝石并不是说你像你的生父。也没有人认可他的所作所为。但他的血液还有他的能力和特长，在你的血管里流动。看起来。宝石选择你作容器，是因为感觉你是它的主人。我的身体只是刚好挡在路上，它把它当成了你的一部分。你是他的主人，因为你的父亲在你之前，挥舞着那块宝石。它服从他。所以它也会服从你。”

彼得张开嘴，但又闭上了。他惊呆了。他不知道该说些什么。首先他了解了罗南的计划，然后他被告知他的父亲——因为对彼得和他的可怜的母亲一切所作所为，他讨厌了三十多年直到现在都还在讨厌的家伙——是一个强大的，古老的，可以控制无限宝石的人，所以现在他也应该能够控制球体。不管这个东西叫什么。可能不是球体。但蒂万是这样称呼它的（大概是因为它被保存在一个球体里），彼得也是这样称呼它的。总之，这一切都太过了，他应付不了。

罗南看着他，好像在期待彼得命令宝石马上离开他们的身体。彼得不能，他不能移动，他甚至不能思考。

“我需要水。”他终于设法低声说，“还有空气。”

罗南的表情里混杂着失望和懊恼，但他走到彼得放补给品的地方，递给他一瓶清水。雨水也许也可以饮用，但他们应该先过滤，现在没有时间了。

彼得抓起瓶子，迅速喝了一大口，然后向后靠在墙上。他突然感到筋疲力尽。他妈的算什么。整个情况太荒唐了。

“但他不可能是我父亲。”他喃喃地说，闭上了眼睛，“我不想让他成为我的父亲。”

他甚至不想有父亲。他不愿去想，这个人会是谁，会把他的母亲，和她的孩子，和她的疾病，单独留在地球。当她生病的时候，当她在医院里一直谈论他的时候，当她去世的时候，都不在那。她必须独自抚养彼得，没有他的帮助，必须她一人承担全部。好吧，她的家人帮助了她，但这仍然是他的任务，他的任务，不，是责任，是他必须这样做。因为没有什么比这更重要了。没有。甚至愚蠢的无限宝石生意也比不上这个。彼得不想让宝石认为他像他的父亲。他不想让它认为它是属于他的。他讨厌他的父亲，不想和他有任何关系。和那个抛弃了他母亲的混蛋有关系，尽管她曾经爱过他。非常爱。非常，非常爱。

他听见罗南起身，但他没有睁开眼睛。克里人离开了房间，让彼得一个人呆着，可能是离开去了隔壁房间，但离彼得足够近。彼得很感激他，尽管罗南这么做可能只是为了他自己，而不是为了彼得。但彼得现在需要自己冷静冷静。他需要时间来整理自己的感情和想法。

接下来的几个小时里，他只是闭着眼睛坐在那里，努力应对刚刚发生的人生转折。


	28. 没有什么能伤害你

最后，彼得站起来，走到隔壁房间去寻找罗南。他发现克里人在他右边的房间里，他蜷缩在地板上睡着了，他的背又靠在了墙上。彼得一走进房间，罗南就睁开了眼睛。人类坐在他对面，和他对视。

“嗨。”他说，“抱歉。我需要一些时间来缓缓。”

罗南微微点了点头。他紫色的眼睛里又露出了期待的神色。彼得叹了口气。

“我试过了，很抱歉。”他道歉道，“我试着让无限宝石离开，但没有用。我不知道怎样才能让它听我的话，该怎样说，怎样想，怎样做才能让它服从我。我没办法了。也就是说，现在还没有办法让宝石出来。我很抱歉。”

罗南的脸上掠过一道阴影。“没关系。”他慢吞吞地说，似乎他不得不强迫自己不要生彼得的气，“只要继续努力，你会找到答案的。”这不是鼓励，而是命令。

彼得只点了点头。他感到太累了，无力与人争辩。过去的几个小时对他来说是一场噩梦。他甚至哭了。他非常想听他的磁带，它总是安慰他，让他感觉好一些，但它不在那里。他想和卡魔拉甚至火箭说话，但他的朋友都不在这里。他感到孤独和迷茫。他想要一个拥抱。

他看了看仍躺在地上的罗南，他怀疑地看着彼得。显然，特蓝人眼中的表情不难读懂。

“你能抱着我吗？”彼得喃喃地说，“我知道克里人不会那样做，我也知道你不在乎，但我现在真的很需要，好吧……”

罗南皱起眉头。他可能在想如何让彼得变得忠诚，这是一个让他喜欢自己的好机会。而且他们之间也没有什么禁忌需要打破了。

过了一会儿，他抬起手臂，邀请彼得偎依在他身上。彼得知道他这样做并不是出于怜悯或同情——罗南可能连这种情感都没有——但他不在乎。他只是需要被抱住。

克里人用双臂抱住彼得的身体，紧紧地抱着他，但没有对他施加任何压力，这样彼得就不会被压死。但彼得仍然感到这两只肌肉发达的蓝胳膊的重量在他周围环绕着他，感觉到那强壮的身体在自己身上贴着，这使他感到安全。当他被罗南的身体包围时，没有什么能伤害他。绝对没有任何东西可以突破这种保护。

彼得闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。衬衫上有一股潮湿的味道，但在那之下是罗南身上的味道，他现在已经很熟悉了。闻起来很有安全感，感觉很好。是的，罗南是个疯子，并且很危险，还超级疯狂。但如果这样的人保护了你，还有什么能伤害你呢？

彼得闭着眼睛，让紧张的情绪得以释放。这仍然没有改善任何关于他父亲或无限宝石的情况，但这帮助他把那些想法推到一边，再次放松下来。他以后再处理这件事。他总有办法解决的。他无论如何也改变不了事实，所以应对它是唯一的选择。他会找到力量去做到的。他会克服它的。一切都会变好。一切都会好起来的。

又过了几个小时，但这一次彼得没有迷茫。


	29. 被卡住了

突然，彼得发现自己有多饿。他一定整整一天都没有吃东西了。现在，他的思绪平静了一点——被克里人拥抱肯定对他有所帮助——他又一次对自己的生理需求敏感起来。而那些需求就是：食物！

“罗南？”他低声说，因为他不知道克里人是否睡着了。他没有，因为他发出了一种质疑的声音。“谢谢。你现在可以放手了。”

罗南把手从彼得身上拿开，彼得坐了起来。像这样侧身躺了几个小时，他的四肢僵硬了，现在它们都在抱怨他的动作。他伸展四肢，有些骨头喀嘣喀嘣响。

“我饿了。”他叹了口气，揉着他僵硬的脖子，“你想要一些食物吗？”

“是的。”罗南也坐了起来。

“我会拿一些来。”彼得站了起来。但在他离开之前，他又低头看了看罗南。

“谢谢你。”他重复道，“这对我很有帮助。”

罗南回答说：“没关系。”他显然有点不自在。

彼得对他笑了笑，但是克里人当然没有笑。彼得知道他从小就没有笑过。哈拉不需要笑。

他转身走回另一个房间，在那里拿了一些食物和一瓶水。他们的供给并不多。它们只能维持几天。

“你能猎杀奥洛尼吗？”他走到罗南身边，在他对面坐下，问道。

罗南扬起眉毛。“我为什么要那样做？”他反问。

“因为我们的食物只能维持几天，我可不想饿死。而我当然不能——哦，等等，实际上我上次来这里的时候抓到了一条。没事了，我们很安全，我来搞定。游骑兵奎尔将拯救这一天。”

罗南盯着他。“看来你又变成那个唠叨鬼了。”他说着，抓起一些食物。听起来他对这个事实不太高兴。

“不，我只是厌倦了消沉。我从来就不是一个消极的人。”彼得咬了一口食物，“但还是严肃点吧。”他嘴里塞满了东西，喃喃地说，“我知道我答应过不求助，但我们被困在这里了。你看到那艘船了，它肯定再也飞不起来了。我真希望其他人会来发现我们在这里，但我们不能肯定。所以我们应该去看看有没有什么东西可以用来——”

“用来做什么？”罗南不耐烦地说，“联系新星，让他们找到我们并把我关起来？！”

“哇，冷静点，怪物。”彼得息事宁人地举起双手，“我保证不会召唤新星军团，也不会让任何人把你关起来。但我们确实需要帮助才能逃离这里。”

罗南愤怒地撅起了嘴。

“你的建议是什么？”彼得问。有一天他会因为戳那个嘴唇而死。

克里人看着他，生气地撅着嘴，显然他也找不到答案。

“我们到附近找找，看看是否有什么可以用的。”彼得提议说，“也许我们能找到修理船的东西。甚至是一艘完好无损的船。或者用来发送信号或联系某人的东西。而且——”

当罗南的脸色变得阴沉时，他迅速补充道：“我向上帝发誓，不会联系新星。我们可以联系哈拉，如果这样对你更好的话。或者只是联系我的朋友们。我保证没人会把你关起来，好吗？真的，我不会让这种事发生的。我发誓。”

罗南看起来仍然不高兴。

“我们做个新交易吧。”彼得提议，“你不会杀我，也不会囚禁我。而我，无论如何也不会告发你。这就是我对你的忠诚，明白吗？如果在我们把无限宝石弄出来的时候，你能成为我的朋友——也就是说在我学会如何控制它的时候——我也保证会完全忠诚于你。以我星爵的荣誉起誓。”

罗南想了想，最后还是点了点头。“我同意。”他说。

“好！”彼得朝他笑了笑，“那我们吃完饭再看看这个地方吧。也许我们会找到一些东西来帮助我们。我还需要找一个真正的厕所。我上次撒尿是通过地上的一个洞撒到下面一层的。我很确定这不是小便的正常去处。”

罗南看着他，好像想再次扑向他，让他闭嘴。但是彼得现在不想被这样抓起来，所以他现在一个人安静地吃他的食物。


	30. 一种牺牲

吃完饭后，他们起来搜索大楼内部。大多数房间都是空的，就像他们刚刚离开的房间一样。其中一些房屋的天花板或地板已经坍塌，所以他们无法进入。有些房间里还放着一些家具，比如桌子、椅子或梳妆台。还有一些安装在墙上或地板上的电子产品，比如屏幕、平台或控制板。彼得研究了所有这些，但没有一个是能用的。他们走了整幢大楼后，又去了下一幢。但那是一样的。终于，经过几个小时的搜寻，彼得瘫倒在一间曾经被用作通讯中心的大房间的地板上。

“就这样吧。”他抱怨道，“我一步也走不动了。我累了，这一切都糟透了。这些建筑里没有我们能用的东西。”

“我们还没有全部检查完。”罗南一边说，一边看了看所有的旧屏幕、控制台和平板，“我们也还没有检查这个房间。其中一个可能仍然完好。”

“可能吧。”彼得抱怨。他现在心情不好。他的乐观情绪已经消失了，因为在此之前，他们的搜寻是毫不费力的。现在，由于失望削弱了他的心理防御能力，关于父亲和那块破石头的想法又开始困扰他。

“起来帮我。”克里人命令道。

“我不想动。”彼得拒绝了，“我们可以明天再做。我现在不想再搜索或尝试任何东西了。”

罗南张开嘴想说些什么，但又想起他必须让彼得和他呆在一起，友善一点也许会有帮助。而且，既然彼得拥有无限宝石的能力，站在他的一边肯定是个好主意。他不情愿地吼了一声，在彼得旁边坐了下来。

“谢谢。”彼得说着，从瓶子里喝了一口。他把他们所有的东西都带在身边，这样他们就不用每次想吃东西喝东西的时候都要回去了。

“其中一些可能真的能帮助我们摆脱困境。”罗南大声说道，“它们确实很旧了，也很久没有使用了，但经过一些修复，它们仍然可以发挥作用。”

“是啊，也许吧。”彼得疲惫地表示同意，“至少它们的状况比我们目前使用的通讯系统要好。”

罗南点点头。“你可以先睡。”他说，“在此期间，我可以查看其中一些。”

如果不是心情不好的话，彼得会嘲笑罗南突然想对他好。这很搞笑。因为罗南显然不知道友善是什么样的，即使他想说些好听的话，听起来也充满怨恨和仇恨。就像他根本不想友善。不过，他终于明白了，让彼得做他的盟友对他来说是更好的选择，因此，他现在就得和他交朋友。形势就是这样逆转的。

“你也应该睡觉。”彼得边说边揉了揉脸，“我们明天可以一起检查这些设备。”

“我们应该有一个人保持清醒。”罗南不同意。

“为什么？在这个荒芜的星球上除了我们没有其他人。这也正是我们目前的麻烦。而且也没有人能伤害我们。再加上你的睡眠也很轻，万一有什么事发生，你肯定会醒来的。”

罗南皱了皱眉，很明显他不高兴。他是个了不起的战士，不会那样放松自己的防御，尤其是在一个陌生的环境里。彼得叹了口气。这家伙真是一团糟。

“还有。”他补充说，“你在房间里跑来跑去检查设备，我会睡不着的。你就像闯进瓷器店的公牛。求你了，让我们睡觉吧。”

罗南撅着嘴。他讨厌命令，讨厌反对他自己计划的建议，他讨厌一切不符合他意愿的事情。而且他也不知道瓷器店里的公牛是什么东西。彼得不得不承认，罗南撅起嘴的可爱脸蛋让他高兴了一点。

“求你了。”他重复道，这次语气要柔和一些，“咱们都睡一觉，明天再一起去检查。”

罗南转过头看着他，彼得勉强笑了笑。他还是想独自和罗南成为朋友，但这不仅仅是因为他希望在这一切结束后还能活着，也不是因为罗南想和他成为朋友的那些自私原因。他现在只是单纯地喜欢那张愚蠢的蓝脸。不管出于什么原因。但这还不足以让他陪伴他度过余生，罗南还得继续努力。

“好吧。”他咆哮道，“但你要睡在我身后。”

彼得一时不明白他的意思，但随即惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。罗南总是，总是背靠着墙睡觉，尤其是在像这样的陌生地方。他现在却提议，不，要求彼得在他背后睡觉是他能给的最大的礼物。这意味着他将用自己的身体保护彼得，让人类同时拥有墙和罗南的保护。这也意味着罗南非常信任他，可以背对着他睡觉。他通常会把背部靠在墙上，以免被刺伤。他让自己在彼得面前露出弱点。对克里人来说，这就像是一种牺牲。

彼得意识到所有的负面情绪都被抛到一边，他的心有点跳了起来。

“你没必要这么做。”他小声说，仍然为意识到罗南为他所做的事而震惊。

指控者又做了一个发怒的表情，咕哝了一声：“我知道。”

彼得知道罗南这么做可能只是因为他还需要彼得把宝石从他们身上弄出来，而且他仍然担心如果彼得不忠于他，彼得会把他的秘密出卖给他的敌人。但这对他来说是一件大事，在他所有的痛苦中，这让彼得感到毛茸茸的温暖，他伸手抓住罗南的脸，把他拉下来吻了一下。


	31. 心烦意乱

在那以后，事情很快就失去了控制。它以全部的力量冲破了从记事起就一直在彼得心中挥之不去的，对父亲的愤怒。他的愤怒，使他全身发热。被拥抱、被爱、和某人亲近的需求又一次占据了他的心，在愤怒的火上冲天之下，他几乎爬上了罗南，跨坐在克里人的腿上。他在极度的兴奋中，一边发出愤怒的、渴望的声音，一边吻着那双蓝嘴唇，拼命地咬着、吮吸着。他觉得自己既想尖叫，又想哭，就像一下子把谁打了一顿，又蜷成一团大哭起来。

他那沉重的感情在罗南的脑海里一闪而过，把克里人吓了一跳。有好一会儿，他不知道该怎么办。彼得使劲地挤在他身上，想同时从他身上索取和获得。最后，罗南成功地处理了彼得给他带来的混乱情绪，抓住了特蓝人的两边。他并没有吻回去，而是张开嘴让彼得用他的牙齿、嘴唇和舌头进攻。他没有反击，只是坚定地顶住它，就像德拉克斯在虚无知地上反击他时那样。他一直等到彼得的吻的力度开始减弱，感到他的头脑冷静了一些，才采取行动。然后他迅速地解开了彼得的裤子。

“上我。”彼得靠在他的嘴边喃喃地说，扭动着臀部，“哦，操我吧。”

这正是他现在所需要的。所有的愤怒都从他的身体里迸发出来。所有的悲伤都被身体接触所取代。

罗南咆哮着回应，把彼得从腿上推开。在连接断开之前，他让彼得看看他想做什么，于是彼得立刻翻了个身，四肢着地。他听到罗南在他身后坐立不安，这时克里人脱下了他自己的裤子，然后他的手也抓住了彼得的裤子，猛地拉下露出他的屁股。彼得在吮吸自己的手指之前，冻得发抖。罗南往后一坐，专心地看着他开始准备。他感到罗南盯着他看，被人需要的感觉使他的皮肤兴奋得刺痛起来。

突然，罗南抓住彼得的手腕，把他的手抽了出去。这种联系再次出现，来自克里人的欲望和兴奋淹没了彼得的脑海。这让他不寒而栗。这是第一次，感觉罗南不想为任何事惩罚他，只想感受由他引起的彼得的欲望，想听彼得因刺击而发出的呻吟，想让彼得硬起来。

“妈的。”彼得喘着气说，他感到自己的兴奋程度大大提高了，“操，罗南，操我。”

罗南不需要被告知两次。他松开了彼得的手腕，转而抓住了他的臀部，把他的阴茎的头压在人族的入口处。彼得战栗起来。他迫切地想忘掉自己的负面情绪，这使他神经紧张。说实话，他想让罗南再一次把他搞得毫无知觉，这样他就不用再去想他的父亲或无限宝石的事了。而罗南也真的在这样做了。

他推进彼得的身体，不是很慢，但很小心。然而还是有点疼，可能是因为他们上次做爱的缘故，但彼得并不介意。即使是轻微的疼痛也会分散注意力，所以这很好。罗南觉得彼得需要忘记，需要关心其他更愉快的事情。所以他让他的手移到彼得的肩膀上，同时特蓝人调整了一下，因被蓝色的手指触摸而轻轻颤抖着。然后罗南开始往深处刺。

要不是罗南抓住彼得的肩膀，他早就被推倒了。当克里人的大鸡巴缓慢而用力地进入他的时候，他呻吟着。他专注于每一次刺击，感觉它在他的体内深处，让这种感觉推开了他的恐惧、悲伤和愤怒。他还把注意力集中在罗南的，比他自己更好的，思想和感受上，他把注意力集中在罗南那紧绷的体温所引起的欲望上，他想要更快更用力地猛击彼得，使他颤抖，使他的胳膊无力支撑着自己，使他双膝发软，汗流浃背，呻吟哀号。

用力，彼得恳求道。就是这样。我是你的。你对我想怎么样就怎么样。

罗南咆哮道。他觉得彼得想彻底放手，想累到再也不能思考。而他又能怎么拒绝呢？于是他使出浑身的力气，把屁股撞向彼得的屁股。

当罗南的鸡巴击中他的前列腺时，彼得呻吟了一声，感到热量从他的四肢穿透，感到克里人的勃起在他体内快速而深入地移动，这让他浑身颤抖。当罗南第二次击中他的前列腺时，这终于足以让彼得完全从他的坏想法中转移开。他觉得自己的耳朵和脸颊都发红了，他张开嘴大口喘气。

罗南加快了速度，他的屁股撞在彼得的屁股上。每一次猛刺，彼得的脊背都颤抖起来，他大声呻吟着。快乐完全占据了他的大脑，使他的身体感到既轻松又沉重。他感觉到罗南感觉到他自己的公鸡在彼得体内移动，感觉到他自己的热量包裹着它，感觉到墙壁紧紧地挤压着它。虽然彼得自己的老二没有被刻意照顾，但是这种共同的感觉已经足够让他来了。他的大脑变得又轻飘飘又朦胧，他忘记了呼吸，直到罗南用力一戳，他才又呻吟起来。他无意中大声说出了罗南的名字。

罗南的身体一阵颤抖，让他几乎停止了运动。他的兴奋大大增强了，这种兴奋也席卷了彼得，连他也打了个寒颤。这是彼得第一次呻吟罗南的名字，显然，罗南很喜欢。

他咆哮着，更用力地抓住彼得的肩膀，然后狠狠地扑向特蓝人。当罗南把自己塞进他的身体时，彼得尖叫起来，他的身体变得麻木了，他的眼睛里满是泪水，因为这种感觉太强烈了。他的胳膊彻底失去控制，但罗南紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，不让他倒下。彼得什么也做不了，只能让罗南抱着他，而他又狠狠地操了他，让特蓝人无法做出反应。他甚至不能再呻吟了，它们卡在他的喉咙里。这种快感是如此强烈，几乎让人痛苦，但也只是差一点。

罗南每一次猛戳他的前列腺，都让彼得感觉不到任何东西，只是呼吸困难，头晕目眩。他甚至不能在高潮时呻吟，因为高潮太强烈了。它沉重得使他全身抽搐，使他眼里满是星星和闪光。他永远不会习惯这种强烈的联系，它太难应付了。

他听到了罗南的呻吟，通过这种链接感觉到了他的高潮到来，但他自己并没有真正感到高潮，因为他自己的高潮还是太强烈了。他只感到罗南又轻轻刺了几下，然后才抽出来，但仅此而已。他忙着喘气。

他以为罗南会直接让他倒在地上，但罗南一直扶着他，直到彼得能正常呼吸。然后他让他慢慢地滑到地板上，把他拖到离他们做爱的地方几英尺远的地方，这样他们俩都不会被他们的精液弄脏，直到彼得安全地躺在那里，罗南才放开他。当克里人把手抽开时，这种链接中断了，彼得给了自己几分钟时间让自己完全冷静下来。然后他把裤子撩起来，扑通一声倒在地上。他感到虚弱、疲惫，累得什么也不想想了。完美的。正是他所需要的。

罗南也拉起自己的裤子，挨着彼得躺在地上。他翻了个身，背对着彼得，把一只手放在头下当枕头。他高大的身躯把彼得困在墙和墙之间。围住他，保护他。

彼得疲惫地笑了笑，也转过身来，偎依地靠在罗南的背上。他还需要一些身体上的接触来保持良好的感觉。当他把胳膊放在罗南身上时，克里人开始咆哮起来。

“别这么做。”他说，“你的胳膊限制了我行动。”

确实。罗南不知道被抱住如何才能提供安全保障。对他来说，这意味着限制身体的活动，只是一种障碍。于是彼得把他的胳膊缩回来。

“对不起。”他咕哝着。

罗南发出一种半生气半原谅的声音，让彼得靠在他的背上。他感到罗南的身体在呼吸的同时轻微地起伏，感到使他昏昏欲睡的温暖。他的父亲和无限宝石现在已经不重要了。他和罗南才是最重要的。

性爱使彼得筋疲力尽，他的脸靠在罗南的背上睡着了。


	32. 开始工作

当他再次睁开眼睛时，他不知道罗南是否已经醒了。克里人一动也没动，他仍然像他们睡觉前那样侧身躺着。然而，彼得已经仰面朝天地爬了起来，在罗南提供的他和墙之间的空间里伸展开来。真奇怪，他居然没有扇罗南一耳光什么的。

他坐起来打了个哈欠，揉了揉自己的头发。他的后背和脖子因为在坚硬的地板上躺了那么久而疼痛，他的屁股告诉他，和罗南性交仍然不是一个好主意。但是这让他睡得像个婴儿，所以他没有听从他的屁股告诉他的任何事情。

他靠在罗南身上，看他是否还在睡觉。克里人的眼睛仍然闭着，但微微地颤动着。要么是彼得把他吵醒了，要么他已经醒了，只是懒得动。彼得笑了。不知怎么的，他的心情又好了起来。是的，他父亲是个拥有控制无限宝石力量的大混蛋。那又怎样？无论如何，他都是个大混蛋。所以，从他那里继承权力不是很酷吗？也许他可以走到灭霸那里，把那该死的石头砸向他那张丑陋的脸！而且人们可能会付给他一大笔钱来保证他们的安全。事实上，这工作还不错。

“早上好，甜心。”他唱着歌，“睁开你美丽的眼睛，让我们以一顿美味的早餐开始新的一天。”

罗南皱起了眉头。对他来说，这一天一开始就很可怕。

“来吧，撅嘴先生。之后我们可以检查设备。这就是你想做的，对吧？”

“现在，我真想把你那还在跳动的心掏出来，用拳头砸碎它。”罗南回答。

“不，你不想要。”彼得说着，爬过克里人的身体，“你其实想让我成为你最好的朋友，永远和你在一起。对我刻薄是不会让这种事发生的。”

罗南咆哮着，但他甚至不能反驳，因为彼得说得对。

特蓝人抓取了一些他们还有的食物，咬了一口水果：“来吧，不然我就全吃了。”

罗南坐了起来。尽管这天还没有真正开始，他就已经因为烦恼和愤怒而撅起了嘴。无法杀死彼得——无论是肉体上还是精神上——使他发疯了。当他讨厌被抑制住发泄他的愤怒，因为粗暴地发泄是罗南控制愤怒的唯一方法。他的内心充满了愤怒。这就是为什么他能做到最高指控者那样出色，并且他会追查每一个微小的过错。如果你在星期二错穿了星期一的短裤，他可能会杀了你。

彼得把一些东西扔给他吃，克里人抓住了它。

“我会单独检查设备。”罗南解释道，“你将利用这段时间来训练自己使用石头的能力。”

彼得扮了个鬼脸。“但那很无聊。”他反对道，“而且我已经试过了，它没有用。”

“那你就再试一次。”

哎，你不能和罗南争论任何事情。

“好吧，好吧。”彼得呻吟道，“你来做所有的工作，我只是坐在这里看着。”

罗南严厉地瞥了他一眼。关于这件事，他没有开玩笑。

彼得举起双手为自己辩护。“好吧！”他重复道，“我会试试。我保证。我会坐在这里试一试，直到它成功，好吗？”

罗南点点头，开始吃东西。当然，他是对的。他们需要某天把这块石头取出来。但是坐在那里试图和一块愚蠢的石头交流，真的很不有趣。但彼得不再抗议，而是吃完了饭。然后他和罗南一起走到了昨天在大楼里发现的浴室中——实际上，是罗南不得不他一起，以免他们晕过去，但他就在门前等着，后来搜寻时彼得也这样做了——洗去了昨天的汗水和其他残留物。他们回到了之前的通讯中心，那里干净又整洁，彼得在墙边的地板上坐下，背靠在墙上。他叹了口气，让他的目光漫游在罗南检查的所有系统上，而他只是坐在这里，试图和一块石头说话。

他说：“什么时候我需要靠近点就告诉我，不要让我们晕倒。虽然我自己有感觉，但如果你也感觉到了，就请停下来，等我过来，好吗？”

罗南恼怒地撅着嘴看着他，然后转身走向第一个控制台。彼得看了他一会儿，然后闭上眼睛，想和那个紫色的小混球好好聊聊。


	33. 新闻

它不起作用。当然没用。那块石头是个混蛋。

彼得什么都试过了。他全神贯注，集中精神，缩小了他的思想范围，但什么也没有发生。他没有感觉到任何链接的建立。没有声音开始跟他说话，他的脑子里也没有特别的感觉，像神经或肌肉的异样，像它们随时准备服从他的命令。他试着去想命令，比如：“喂，无限宝石，请离开我们的身体”，但是该死的石头就是不听。他甚至大声地把这说了出来，但唯一的效果就是把罗南弄糊涂了。这挺有趣的，但不是彼得的本意。很快，失败的沟通尝试变得令人沮丧，他开始在心里诅咒石头。不管他怎么努力，这个愚蠢的家伙就是不听他的。那他到底该怎么做？

正当他想从诅咒那块石头时，罗南从大房间的另一头叫他。彼得一边抱怨着石头，一边站起来走到他身边。

“我还没有感觉到什么不舒服。”他走到罗南跟前说，“我想你可以走得更远一点再叫我。”

“这个系统仍然可以工作。”罗南告诉他，忽略了彼得的话，“它需要一些新的电缆，但其余部分仍然完好无损，应该可以使用。”

彼得盯着控制台。“真的吗？”他低声问道。这听起来好得令人难以置信。考虑到最近发生在他们身上的倒霉事，这简直是太幸运了，让他不敢相信。

“是的。”罗南点了点头，“我们可以从其他设备获得一些电缆，只需将它们替换一下。其中两个坏了，需要更换。”

彼得轻轻地摇了摇头。他还是不敢相信。直到它真的，真的成功了。

“把断了的电缆拿出来。”罗南命令道，“我会拿新的过来。”

“呃……”彼得清了清嗓子，强迫自己再次集中注意力，把疑虑抛到一边，“我无法够到连接端口。它们实际上在设备中。你需要用工具——哇！”

当罗南抓住装置的外壳，把它扯下来时，彼得吓了一跳。金属发出了可怕的吱吱嘎嘎的声音，然后哐当一声掉在地上。彼得盯着它。

“……好吧，那么……谢谢……这解决了我的问题。”

罗南只是哼了一声，然后走向另一个装置。彼得哽住了。有时他会忘记了罗南是一个强大、残忍的狂热分子。和他做朋友也许不是他有过的最好的主意。彼得打消了这个念头，弯下腰去寻找那两根断了的电缆的插头。他找到了它们，把它们拉了起来。他听见罗南在身后撕扯另一个装置的盖子。过了一会儿，克里人走了过来，递给彼得两根完好无损的电缆。

“给。”

彼得接过它们，将它们插上电源。

“好了。”他说，“现在我们只需要把它们插到显示器上。”

“那就做吧。”罗南对他说，“我将尝试启动控制台。”

彼得点点头，走到屏幕前，手里拿着两根线。他再次寻找合适的插头，替换了电缆。屏幕立刻开始闪烁，然后出现了模糊的画面。并不是所有的屏幕都工作了，所以有一些杂点，画质真的很糟糕。但毫无疑问，屏幕上显示的是克里皇帝，他正在发布关于星际“新闻”的官方声明。他们错过了开头，但他们看到了结尾。彼得希望他们没有听见，因为这些话让他的心往下一沉，他的血液都凉了。

“……这就是为什么。”老喇叭里传出了克里皇帝的声音，“指控者罗南将因此被正式驱逐出哈拉和整个克里帝国。”


	34. 彼得

彼得过了一会儿才完全理解了这句话。驱逐。克里皇帝驱逐了罗南。彼得睁大了眼睛，转过头来看着克里人。

罗南站在控制台前，盯着嵌在他对面墙上的屏幕。他脸上的表情是那么伤人，彼得不由得脊背直打颤。他紫色的眼睛睁得大大的，下唇颤抖着，想弄清刚才发生了什么，就像当时在山达尔彼得拉他跳舞时一样。他完全、完全不能应付刚才听到的事情。

彼得试着想搞清楚原因。他能找到的唯一解释是哈拉害怕灭霸。他们并不关心罗南摧毁仙达尔人的前哨，那么他们为什么要关心罗南摧毁仙达尔本身的企图呢？他们甚至可能会心存感激。但是灭霸太强大了，太可怕了，即使对克里帝国来说也是如此，他们可能担心他会在寻找罗南的过程中攻击他们，因为他肯定不会让指控者在他所做的事情上逃脱惩罚。通过驱逐他，克里可能有希望远离疯狂的泰坦人。

突然，罗南的身体一阵剧烈的颤动，彼得急忙跑过去，不让他摔倒。他双手抱住罗南，感到克里人在颤抖。罗南没有试着甩开它们。他太震惊了，甚至都没空去思考这些，尽管前一天晚上他甚至禁止彼得把胳膊搭在他的腰上。而现在他却默认彼得把他拖到地上，让他坐下。这比让罗南不安地砸东西要安全得多。

“没事的。没事的。”彼得小声说，试图安慰克里人，但它当然没用。罗南把自己的一生都献给了他的人民，甚至他认为有必要为了他的人民进行种族灭绝，而现在这些人却抛弃了他，只说了一个词。“驱逐”。彼得只能想象这是什么感觉。当勇度绑架他时，他的存在也被抛弃了，但那是勇度的行为，而不是他的家人主动抛弃他的。他试着想象卡魔拉和其他人抛弃他会是什么感觉，想象他的母亲抛弃他……不。想都不用想就很疼。

由于语言无法打动罗南，彼得迫切地想帮助他，不想让他独自沉浸在痛苦之中。他轻轻地把手放在罗南的光头上，想让他们联系起来。他感受到的情感使他不寒而栗。

罗南非常生气。他爱，不，他需要控制，但他不能控制情绪。因此，每当消极情绪占据他的情绪时，他立即将其转化为愤怒。他能控制住愤怒。他可以发泄愤怒。

彼得挣扎着不被这猛烈冲击他的愤怒和仇恨的巨浪冲走。从学校里，他知道了自己的名字（或者更确切地说，他所使用先人的名字）的意思是“岩石”，于是他就像一块岩石一样，试图站起来抵挡这场愤怒的海啸。他完全放松下来，平静下来，尝试以此来平息罗南巨大的愤怒。克里人的愤怒太强烈了，无法用一句话来平息，但至少罗南会注意到这里有一些不属于他的东西。有那么一小会儿，他让自己去看清那是什么东西。彼得利用这一秒分散注意力的机会来压制了罗南的怒气。隐藏在怒气之下的是困惑，悲伤，绝望和巨大的痛苦。

罗南把他的一生都献给了哈拉，其奉献程度无人能及，他把童年的时间花在训练而不是玩耍上，他学会了珍惜权力而不是珍惜爱，他的灵魂被愤怒和仇恨所激发的力量所吞噬，他放弃了正常的生活，把他所拥有的一切奉献给他的信仰和他所爱的人。现在他们背叛了他，把他像垃圾一样扔掉，使他之前的人生变得毫无意义。

难以置信的疼痛笼罩了彼得的心，剧烈的痛苦使他充满了对罗南的同情。“没关系。”他低声说，抚摸着罗南裸露的脑袋，“没关系的，发泄出来吧。哭出来也没事。”

“我忘了怎么哭。”罗南用嘶哑的声音小声回答。

意识到这是真的使彼得如此痛苦，他不禁开始为克里人哭泣。


	35. 事情会变得更光明

他们在那里坐了很长很长时间。屏幕和扬声器仍在运行，但他们都没有真正去听。彼得哭了，而罗南则坐在他的怀里，什么反应也没有。愤怒消失了，其他一切情绪也都随之消失了。罗南有几次想知道发生了什么事以及为什么他们要这样做，他试图以某种方式去猜，去获得和理解信息，但他失败了。现在他什么也不去想了。他甚至对外界没有任何感觉。他陷入了一种完全震惊的沉默状态，精神上完全封闭了。他的大脑，尤其是他的灵魂无法承受这个消息。

过了一会儿，彼得哭完了，只是继续抚摸着罗南的头。不管克里人做了什么，他都做不到恨他，他不能认为他罪有应得。没有人应该遭受那样的痛苦：没有人应该被那样彻底摧毁，失去灵魂。事实上，情况正好相反：彼得对罗南产生了前所未有的同情和怜悯，他对罗南的感情比以往任何时候都更深。从此以后，他是否会和他在一起，他是否会成为他的朋友，甚至是他的爱人，这都不再是问题了，他们现在是属于一体的了。他再也不会让罗南离开了。他都会关心他，陪在他身边，直到永远，一切都会好起来的。没有什么能阻止他。

几个小时过去了，罗南仍然一动不动，没有任何反应。他的灵魂被粉碎了，他被剥夺了所有的目的和生存的意义。彼得试着和罗南分享自己关心和安慰他的想法，但这些想法都对罗南不起作用。如果按照他的思维，他可能会一直坐在这里直到死去。他到底为什么而活？他再也没有活着的意义。一切都白费了。这一切都是谎言。他为抛弃他的人而战。他们为他们自己的利益牺牲了他，因为他变成了一种危险而不是救世主。他之前所有的行为都不再重要了。克里政治的核心：哈拉比保护它的人更重要。所以让我们把保卫者干掉吧。谁在乎他们做了什么，谁在乎他们是不是我们帝国最强大的捍卫者。更不用提灭霸迟早也会不在乎地粉碎他们。但当然，对克里来说，这么做是有道理的。不过，这对罗南来说这太残忍了。

“罗南。”过了很长一段时间，彼得小声说，“求求你，让我们从地板上起来，去别的地方吧。来吧。”

罗南没有动。为什么？他们应该去哪里？那样做又有什么意义呢？

彼得咬着嘴唇。帮罗南振作起来是非常困难的。他放开了他，站起来关掉了控制台。他以后会试着联系别人。现在他需要照顾罗南。他又在他身边坐下，自他们听到这个消息以来，第一次正视着他。他看起来可怕。看到一个人崩溃总是很可怕的，如果那个人平时性格坚强，那就更糟糕了。彼得感到痛苦的同情又在他心中升起，他的脸扭曲了。他又一次搂住了克里人，让他低下头靠在自己的肩膀上。这种链接再次出现，彼得再次感到罗南内心绝望的空虚。但这一次，他疏远了它，不让它拖自己的后腿。他现在需要坚强起来，帮助罗南摆脱困境。

他轻轻地抚摸着罗南的头，开始唱歌。“哦，孩子，事情会变得简单的。哦，孩子，事情会变得更光明的。孩子，事情会变得简单的。哦，孩子，事情会变得更光明的。”⁽¹⁾他感到罗南的注意都集中在他身上了，于是就更大声地唱了起来，“也许有一天，我们会在一起，会完成所有的事情。又会有一天，你把烦恼抛之脑后。”罗南开始动了起来。“某天，我们会在美丽的阳光下散步。然后，发现世界是那么光明。”

克里人还记起这是比舞时彼得唱的那首歌，但现在他认真地听完了彼得唱的歌词。于是彼得又唱了一遍。他注意到，意识是如何回到罗南身上的，他是如何让自己专注于那首歌，让它进入他的内心。当彼得唱完第三遍的时候，罗南已经用胳膊搂住彼得的腰，紧紧地抱着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴O-o-h Child——The Five Starsheps


	36. 别离开我

“你还在这里。”

这句话惊醒了彼得。他们躺在一直坐着的地方一起睡着了。现在他睁开了眼睛。一开始他很困惑，因为除了紫色他什么也看不见。接着，他想起自己曾把双手塞进罗南的衬衫里，好让他平静下来，好让他睡着，而这种联系仍然存在。他松了口气，点了点头。

“是的，我还在这里。”他证实道，“我不会就这样离开你。”

“不，我是说你还在这里。”

哦。是的。彼得从这种链接中得到的感觉告诉了他罗南的话的真正含义。罗南拥有的一切都消失了：他的锤子、他的战舰、他的军队、他的盟友、他的家、他的任务、他的存在意义。只有彼得还在那里。

“我说过。”彼得重复道，“我不会就这样离开你的。”

为什么？他感受到了罗南的想法。

当然，罗南看到并感觉到彼得的情绪和想法，但他并不理解那些。他仍然感到奇怪，居然会有人喜欢他，而且现在变得比以往任何时候都更喜欢他。现在他不再是那个有荣耀有权势的指控者，而是一个没有目标，且无家可归的人。

我也说不清楚为什么。彼得回想起来。抱歉，我只是喜欢和你在一起。链接让我看到了你的生活，我基本上是和你一起经历了一遍，而且你也和我一起经历过我的生活，所以现在你是我的一部分。没有人比你更了解我了。没有人比我更了解你了。我们分享人生，并且将永远分享它。链接连接了我们。只有我们是被链接的。只有你和我。你对我来说很特别。我喜欢你。不要问我为什么，我喜欢你。我喜欢那些显而易见的东西，比如你眼睛的颜色，你说话的声音，还有你走路的方式，甚至你总是撅嘴的可爱习惯。抱歉，这是事实，你总是撅嘴。但除了这些有形的东西，我还很享受你的存在，和你联系在一起分享你的情绪。我们是如此的不同，但我喜欢探索这些不同。了解你，理解你是如此有趣。你让我着迷。老实说，我还没探索够呢。

一时间，罗南的脑子一片空白。彼得的解释使他大吃一惊。对于一个以前从来没有被人喜欢过，现在甚至鄙视自己的人来说，听到这样的话真是奇怪。罗南认为他唯一能吸引人的地方是他的力量和他的权力，而现在这些他都已经没有了。而彼得没有被那些吸引。相反，彼得喜欢他，喜欢罗南讨厌的自己身上的一切。他喜欢他的弱点多于他的力量，同情他多于赞扬他。罗南就是不能理解这一点。

对不起，伙计。彼得想。我想你现在只能忍受我对你的依赖了。

不。罗南否定。我想要你离开。

彼得很困惑。但罗南的感情又一次给出了答案，在一个正常、理性的人的眼中，这个答案又一次显得非常悲伤。罗南很害怕。他吓坏了。他知道自己陷入了谷底，彻底崩溃，破碎，基本上已经心灰意冷了。这对他来说已经够困难的了，更困难的是，彼得知道他的情况，并目睹了他的失败。现在彼得开始试着帮助罗南重新振作起来，治愈他破碎的灵魂。但如果彼得在那之后就离开了呢？如果彼得把无限宝石从他们身体里取出之后，就和其他银河护卫者一起离开了呢？如果那时罗南又变成一个人了呢？他不能忍受那样的生活。这就像彼得和罗南打破的禁忌一样，包括亲吻、性爱和亲密。这对罗南来说是些很神圣的事，不是可以随便跟任何人分享的。现在这种情况也是如此。他不能让彼得治好他，然后就撒手不管。这必须对彼得来说也一定有意义，事实上，要非常有意义，因为允许某人如此接近他，对罗南来说意义重大。如果他像这样向任何人敞开心扉，他需要确定这个人会珍惜它，会知道它是多么特别和重要。否则罗南不会敞开心扉。他将一如既往地独来独往，在没有任何帮助的情况下为自己而战。因为别人的帮助会让你在别人面前变得脆弱。这是他完全不允许的。

所以罗南主要是害怕受伤。不是因为感情上带来的痛苦，而是因为被伤害就意味着软弱。而在最需要帮助的时候拒绝帮助，因为他害怕之后会再次失望，这会让他更加崩溃，这是多么操蛋啊？多亏了哈拉和它的社会，罗南的生活一团糟。

“我不会离开你的。”彼得慢慢地大声说，“我会陪着你，直到生命的尽头。我保证。但你必须让我这么做。好吧？你得相信我。你必须允许我和你在一起，包括认真对待我，让我也信任你。如果你给我你的所有作为回报，我将给你我的所有。因为如果你不这样做的话，这种关系就不成立。信任我。向我敞开心扉。所以我有地方把我所有的帮助放在里面。好吗？”

罗南觉得彼得是认真的，但他很害怕。不，他很生气，因为罗南不知道恐惧是什么感觉，他立刻把它变成了愤怒，指责每个人都做错了，应该为此受到惩罚。但彼得才不听他的。

“相信我。”他重复道，“我不会离开你的。”

“如果呢？”

“我不会的。”

彼得感到罗南在和他的怀疑作斗争。他是那么渴望，那么需要彼得，但他又那么不确定，不想让自己变得脆弱，变得软弱，所以他在害怕。

彼得凑到罗南的嘴唇边，轻轻地吻了一下。“我不会离开你。”他又低声说。

罗南紧紧地搂住他，把他按在身上。


	37. 散步

他们又躺了一会儿，彼得唱着他们的歌，在心里一遍又一遍地向罗南保证他不会离开，而且罗南会没事的。他吻遍了他的整张脸，用他的手指爱抚他的背，直到他感到克里人的怀疑减弱了。罗南只是太需要这一切了，他自己也无法否认这一点。他想要信任彼得，他想要得到他的关注和奉献，他不能让自己抗拒。他想让步。彼得鼓励他。就像他已经告诉罗南的那样：唯一能毁掉这一切的是罗南自己把彼得推开。但彼得并没有放弃。除非罗南说出“我要抓住你，把你关起来，永远把你关起来”之类的话，这是他们俩都不想要的。彼得仍是那样说的：“诚实地问问我，我就是你的。”如果罗南愿意在他心中给彼得一个位置，彼得会立刻搬进来。

过了一会儿，彼得停止了亲吻，只是轻轻地抚摸着罗南的皮肤。他觉得罗南开始放松和平静下来，他自己也保持放松和平静，给他们机会从过去几天的情绪压力中恢复过来。最后，他又开始说话了。

“我会把控制台重新打开，好吗？”他问道，“向附近的船只发出信号，希望他们能到这里来救我们。”

他感到罗南靠在他胸口点了点头。“然后我们也许可以回到神庙，看看我在那里控制宝石是否更有效。”

“要是你又晕过去了怎么办？”罗南想知道。

彼得耸耸肩：“那么你必须再救我一次。抱着我到处走。我真的很喜欢那种感觉。”

罗南哼了一声，彼得咧嘴一笑。他感觉到罗南还在生他的气，但已经不像以前那样咄咄逼人了。现在更像是一种滑稽的、顺从的方式，这也是卡魔拉有时向他展示的。

“这只是一个建议。”他说，“我们不是必须要去那里。但是宝石对神庙有明显的反应，至少上次是这样。所以这可能会带来一些改变。”

罗南犹豫了。“这太危险了。”他说，“如果我们都晕倒了，再也醒不过来，我们就完了。让我们等一等，等到有人收到信号来到这里之后再去，如果出现意外的话，至少会有人来帮助我们。”

彼得感到惊讶。罗南很乐意地承认在这里等待帮忙是个好主意。此外，他还曾经接受灭霸帮助他对付山达尔，所以很明显有一种帮助是罗南也认为必要的。

“好吧。”彼得同意了，“听起来挺合理的。让我们这样做吧。”

他把手从罗南的衬衫下抽出来，又把另一只手从罗南头上拿开，这导致链接断了。罗南从彼得的胸口——他的脸埋在那里——抬起头来。彼得对他笑了笑。

“嘿。”他热情地说，“很高兴再次见到你。”

罗南脸上的表情很难辨认，但彼得却根本不在乎。罗南迟早会接受并习惯彼得的爱。

特蓝人站起来，摇晃着他的胳膊和腿，由于长时间躺在地上，他的胳膊和腿有点颤抖。然后他走到控制台前，把它重新打开。他查看了寄存器和开关，开始设置它们，直到它们产生了一个信号，向银河系发出去。希望附近有一艘船能收到并来接他们。

“你想不想吃点东西，或者出去走走？我可以伸伸腿，而且这个房间很无聊，你不觉得吗？”

罗南又点了点头，不过他看起来不太相信他。不管怎样，彼得还是给他们弄来了一些食物，并设法让罗南拿起他们吃，尽管克里人向他保证他一点也不饿。但他在撒谎。他只是不想吃东西而已。彼得一点都没听进去。虚弱的身体意味着虚弱的思想，现在罗南需要他所能得到的一切力量。有趣的是，如此强大的人会变成地这么崩溃，或者说是这么伤心。

饭后，彼得让罗南站起来散散步。他真的很想牵着罗南的手，但这样一来，他们之间的链接就会建立起来，让他们看不见东西，在散步的时候，失去视力可能不是一个好主意。所以只要和罗南一起并排走，他就很开心了。

他又对罗南笑了笑，然后朝房间的入口走去。克里人走在他身边，显然他又开始胡思乱想了。也许他们呆在房间里，多拥抱一下会更好。链接似乎真的让罗南好受了点。但彼得真的需要散散步，而罗南也需要。所以人类必须分散他的注意力。

“跟我说说你自己吧。”他说。

罗南突然被从思绪中抽离，一时间似乎有些困惑。

“为什么？”他问道，“你已经知道我的一切了。”

“是的，但我想听你自己说。我想听到你用你的声音和语言告诉我关于你的事情。”

罗南皱起了眉头。彼得担心谈论他的过去可能会让罗南过多地想起哈拉，但他还是以一种更黑暗、更难以控制的方式想起了如果没有了这种链接，彼得就不能和他一起散步了。也许他可以让罗南谈论一些与哈拉无关的事情。

“求你了。”他补充道，“这样比我自己看要好。而且你的声音超级性感。”

罗南低声咆哮，彼得咧嘴一笑。讨厌的罗南总能帮助他摆脱沉默。

“好吧。”他低声说，听起来不太高兴，“但你最好不要在中间对我说些愚蠢的评价。”

“我！我从来不敢这么做！”彼得承诺。

罗南又哼了一声。然后他开始说话了。


	38. 你和我

当然，彼得并没有阻止自己向罗南发表一些评论。但这些话既不傻，也不搞笑，更不是为了惹他生气。它们是关于细节的问题或者是彼得不理解的事情，因为克里文化和特蓝文化不同。尽管他已经在罗南的记忆中看到了这一切，但他仍然无法理解其中的一些概念。

罗南平静地向他解释了一切，尽管彼得确信他感觉不太舒服了。不是因为那番谈话，而是因为当时的情景又开始渗入他的脑海，再次把他拖向痛苦。彼得试图让他振作，但他的句子越来越短，声音越来越痛苦，越来越低沉。

于是彼得开始谈论他自己。关于他的父亲，他有多恨他，关于勇度和他与掠夺者之间的问题，关于他的母亲和她的死。

罗南或多或少地听着，但彼得开始哭了，这时罗南停下脚步，把彼得拉近。彼得抓住他的衬衫背部，默默地靠着他抽泣起来。他哭了，不仅是为自己，更是为他们俩。他试着像克里人对自己那样紧紧地抱住罗南。

他知道罗南还是不太理解身体上的接触，但他已经开始接受了，被抱着也不再让他烦恼了。但仅限彼得。彼得昨天听了新闻后的反应，以及他从那时起所做的一切，使他成为罗南最大的例外，既然克里人已经决定向彼得的承诺让步，他自己的禁忌和规则就不再重要了。彼得现在被允许做他想做的事，而罗南也会跟着做。这是好事。这么做很奇怪，也让他不能理解，但还是很好。因为那是彼得。现在彼得是属于他的了。并且永远不会让他失望。

最后，他们在他们碰巧进入的房间里，乱糟糟地抱着对方，再次分享他们之间的联系，一起把这一切都暴露出来，一起分担痛苦，让痛苦减轻一些。他们呆在那里，直到他们的思想被掏空，一切都归结到彼此的关系上。


	39. 亲近

彼得已经完全失去了时间观念，反正最后他们又站起来，走回了“他们的”房间。他们在通讯设备前坐了下来，尽量坐得舒服些。这要在坚硬的地板上做到并不容易，但彼得现在已经习惯了。他们还没有收到任何信息或信号，但他们自己的信号仍在发出，希望能很快就有人收到。在那之前，他们只能等待。

彼得蜷缩在地板上，把头放在罗南的膝盖上，脸紧贴着克里人的肚子。他本想让罗南抚摸他的头发，但罗南还不想这样做。他自己根本没想过这些事情，因为他对它不熟悉。即使彼得要求他这么做，罗南可能也不明白用手指梳理头发怎么能让人感到舒服，因为他根本就没有头发。但彼得知道这一点，他也知道，当自己开始哭泣时，罗南独自拥抱了他，这已经是一种巨大的成功，所以他只是等待，让事情顺其自然。

“你愿意和我跳一次舞吗？”他对着罗南的衬衫嘟囔道。

“不要。”克里人回答。这并不奇怪，真的。

“真的不行吗？”彼得问。

“不行。”

“哦。”

彼得还是把鼻子伸进罗南的衬衫里。他喜欢现在罗南对他说话的新方式。平静的，温暖的。而不是一直充满憎恨或烦恼。现在的情况使克里人大为改变。他失去了点燃他怒火的所有激情，现在他已经无可奈何，再也不生气了。愤怒所需的力量很多，而罗南的力量已所剩无几。所以，他让彼得给他爱和感情，让他重新振作起来，并回报特蓝人的温柔和信任。

彼得想知道罗南是否会继续他的指控者的任务，以任何方式消灭山达尔，为他的父亲和祖父报仇，为他的人民伸张正义。但是，他的战舰，他的士兵，他的盔甲和武器都被毁了，他也无法从哈拉那里得到任何新的东西。他还被驱逐，这意味着他被剥夺了保卫和保护他的人民的权利，也没有权利去推翻和平条约。最糟糕的是，罗南觉得自己再也不能为自己的信仰和传统而战了。他觉得自己输了，失败了，现在成了一堆毫无价值的垃圾。就因为那个愚蠢的皇帝决定把他赶出去。彼得对此当然有不同的想法，但罗南并没有听进去。他认为彼得不明白。同时，彼得也不能否认，他很高兴罗南不想再想摧毁山达尔。这将为每个人省去很多麻烦。

“罗南？”过了一会儿，彼得问道。

“嗯？”

“我想吻你。”罗南沉默了。“可以吗？”

他觉得罗南有点紧张。从昨天开始，罗南对自己的感觉很糟糕，也许是对被亲吻感到不舒服。所以彼得像先问问他。

又过了几秒钟，罗南还是没有回答，彼得坐了起来，看着他。罗南回头看过来，他皱起了眉头，掩饰他的不安。彼得笑了。

“就吻一下。”他说着，把手放在罗南的脸颊上，抚摸着它。随着链接的建立，他知道这个手势对罗南来说有多奇怪。他的母亲在他还很小的时候摸过他的脸，但从那以后再也没有人对他表现出任何身体上的温柔。除了彼得。

特蓝人俯下身来，轻轻地吻了吻罗南的嘴唇，让他感受到彼得对他的感激，以及他是多么喜欢和罗南亲近。别人的意见有什么关系？

罗南对这个吻并没有感到不舒服，尽管他们都很担心。所以彼得只是继续吻他，温柔又体贴地亲吻着。在这个奇怪的地方，这个奇怪的环境，这个奇怪的宇宙里，和他如此亲近，这种感觉太好了，彼得不想放手。当他开始轻轻地咬着罗南的嘴唇时，他们俩都觉得也许仅仅亲吻是不够的。


	40. 最美好的感觉

罗南根本不习惯深情的性爱。他最接近的一次是他们去莫拉格的最后一次做爱，但在那时，彼得（几乎）到达了极限，这与其说是一种温柔，不如说是一种预防彼得昏死的措施。但是他们最后一次做爱的时候，已经没有惩罚的意味了，所以这已经是向前迈进了一步！

现在罗南也不想惩罚彼得。恰恰相反。如果说宇宙中现在有一个人罗南不恨的话，那就是彼得。彼得已经证明了自己对罗南的忠诚和帮助，这是克里人从未经历过的，他会让彼得成为唯一一个不受他坏的一面影响的人。心甘情愿地想靠近他，属于他。伤害他或对他显示权力已经没有必要了，而且也不能满足罗南的愿望。他想要的是保持他们的情感联系，因为那是他现在喜欢和欣赏的人，也是在他目前的情况下唯一帮助他的人。彼得是唯一一个支持他的人，罗南会倾尽所有保卫这一事实和彼得。因为彼得和他对罗南的感情是罗南所剩下的一切。因此，罗南并没有把这一切再次变成统治和权力，而是试图慢慢来。事实上，他可以像往常一样狠狠地操彼得一顿，以显示他身上还剩下一些力量，但罗南知道，彼得不会感激得到这样的回报。而且他只是不想这样对彼得。再也不想了。彼得成功地接近了罗南。见鬼，这招奏效了。

然而，罗南并不知道深情的性爱是这样的。要怎么做才显得温柔。或者一个可爱的前戏是要做些什么。彼得在心里提出要接管控制权，但罗南坚决地拒绝了。他已经感到虚弱和挫败。如果彼得现在还掌控整个局面，他就完全没有权力了。尽管罗南的灵魂受到了伤害，但他仍然是一个控制狂，不允许彼得掌管方向盘。彼得没有催促他，而是跟着他的想法走。他会帮他一点忙，比如在正确的时间思考正确的事情，然后让罗南跟着去做。如果这有助于他的自尊，那一切都好。

彼得又爬到罗南的腿上，加深了吻。他知道性爱可以帮助克服忧郁，但现在对彼得来说不仅仅是这样。他感到兴奋，但不是因为期待。而是因为别的东西。因为一种与罗南在一起的感觉，一种身体上和精神上感到如此接近罗南的感觉，一种感受，一种触摸，一种被触摸的感觉。这是令人振奋的，像往常一样，是的，但还不止于此。一些奇怪的……

当罗南把手伸进彼得的衬衫时，他浑身发抖。克里人能感觉到彼得的兴奋，他自己也跟着兴奋起来，兴奋感的增加让他感觉很好。他的手放在彼得背上就已经让彼得喘不过气来。因为很冷——彼得是那些总是皮肤温暖的幸运儿之一，而罗南正好相反——还因为那是在他背上的该死的手是罗南的！

彼得用双臂搂住罗南的头，热烈地吻着他，而罗南的手在他的背上徘徊，留下了刺痛的痕迹，让彼得冰得直打哆嗦。当他的第二只手和第一只手一起移动时，彼得发出了一声满意的声音。罗南的手抚摸得更快了，他也更深地吻了彼得，彼得很快就开始轻轻地喘息，因为他在吻的间隙没有足够的时间呼吸。

真冷。他想。

你想穿着衣服吗？

不，不用！接着做就好。只是这里有点凉。

很快你就不会再注意到冷了。罗南保证道。

彼得又哆嗦了一下，这次是出于兴奋。他想更加热情地亲吻罗南，但是克里人要把彼得的衬衫扯了下来，所以他们不得不分开，这样衬衫才能在彼得的头上穿过，扔到地上。连接中断了，他们互相看着对方。彼得的嘴唇因被沉重的亲吻而发红，他仍然有点喘不过气来。现在更冷了，但他真的没有注意到寒冷。他太专注于眼前紫色的眼睛了。这双迷人的紫罗兰色眼睛注视着他自己的眼睛。

“上帝，你他妈太美了。”彼得喃喃地说。这不公平——你怎么看起来这么美？并不是说他自己看起来很糟糕，但是——

当罗南抓住他的脸，深深地回吻他时，他大声地叹了口气以示赞许。突然，他不再感到冷了，相反很热。克里人把他的手放在彼得的背上，向前倾着身子，把彼得按在地上，直到他的背着地。

冷！这句话突然闪过彼得的脑海。等一下，让我躺在我的夹克上。

罗南坐起来，彼得抓住自己的夹克，把它摊在上半身下面，然后躺下，抬头看着罗南。

“你脱下我裤子的时候。”他说，“一定要塞到我屁股底下，好吗？地板真的很冷。”

罗南没有回答，而是抓住彼得的靴子，把它扯了下来，然后又把另一只也扯了下来。彼得看着他，扭动着脚趾头。

“我的裤子……”他重复道。他感到它们已经越来越紧了。说真的，为什么罗南一定要这么性感？

克里人向他俯下身来，彼得睁大眼睛看着他。他把双手放在彼得的胸前，彼得倒吸了一口气，仰着头，他的视线又变成了紫色，只主要到蓝色的手指顺着他的肚子往下流淌的感觉。他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，又一次忘记了寒冷。罗南抓住彼得的裤子，彼得抬起屁股，让罗南把裤子拉下来。然后罗南没有再去做什么，彼得又睁开了眼睛。克里人打量着他的裸体，这使彼得直哆嗦。第一次。见鬼。他想说点俏皮的话，却说不出来。看到罗南这样赞许地、满意地、欲求地看着他，他什么也想不出来了。最后，罗南一次又一次地与他对视，这让彼得的脊背打了个寒颤。他想要他。非常想要他。

“准备好你自己。”罗南命令道。

彼得微微点了点头，用一只胳膊肘支撑着身子。彼得伸手去摸自己的手指时，罗南没有打断他的眼神交流，那紫色的眼睛把彼得逼疯了。它们美得令人难以置信。他想永远看着它们。

他张着嘴，用手指摸着，感觉越来越愉快了。在过去的几天里，他已经有了很多次的性行为，所以没过多久，他就足够柔软了。

“罗南。”他气喘吁吁地说，“求求你……”

他看到那紫色的眼睛里闪烁着渴望的光芒。然后罗南又俯下身来，他脱掉了自己的衣服，彼得看着他，当衬衫松开，露出他那坚硬的腹肌时，他发出了一种欲求不满的声音。他现在真想摸摸它们！但罗南脱下了靴子和裤子，那只又硬又滑的蓝色大鸡巴让彼得忘记了他对腹肌的渴望。现在谁还需要腹肌呢？另一方面，它们在罗南直立的躯干上看起来真的很棒。上帝啊，这整个身体简直就是一件杰作。这怎么可能是真实存在的？

“他妈的。”彼得低声说。他伸出双臂抱住罗南，克里人顺从地俯在彼得身上。彼得用双臂搂住他，热切地吻着他。他已经想念这种链接了，现在它又让他感受到了罗南的情绪，他忍不住对着对方的嘴呻吟。

他们俩现在都那么需要帮助，彼得不禁打了个寒颤。有什么东西跟以前的时候不一样了，有什么东西彼得不能完全理解，但却非常伟大，使他内心感到温暖。

他用双腿盘绕着罗南，因为他想让他靠得更近，越近越好。罗南是他的，他也是罗南的，只要有可能，他就会把自己包裹在罗南里面，一辈子待在那里之类的…

“转过身去。”罗南低声说。他那低沉的声音就在他耳边，彼得在赞美中惊得跳了起来。他发出一声哀嚎。他不想放手。

“转过身去。”罗南又说了一遍，这次他的声音让彼得颤抖起来。吝啬鬼。他想更接近罗南，但他的内心深处说，如果需要放开他，那他就应该放他走。所以他把他的四肢从克里人上放下来，克里人用他强壮的，肌肉发达的，超级有吸引力的手臂支撑着他，给了彼得足够的空间转身。彼得也确实转过身去吧。但在那之前，他欣赏到了几秒钟罗南像那样附身靠着他。这让他打了个寒战。关于罗南将对他的一切可能让他现在不寒而栗。见鬼，他的大脑发晕。他认输。

最后，他俯卧着转过身来，小心地让衣服垫在身下，以免裸露的皮肤碰到冰冷的地板。虽然还是不太舒服，但罗南又把身子俯到彼得身上，彼得就可以跪在冰冷的地面上而不觉得寒冷了。首先是因为他现在太专注于其他事情了——比如，罗南那蓝色的、肌肉发达的、性感的身体俘获了他自己的灵魂——其次是因为罗南不觉得冷，并且和彼得通过他们之间的链接分享了他的感受。但第一个原因最重要。

当彼得感觉到罗南的身体压在他的背上时，他真的低声呻吟起来，尽管克里人用胳膊抱着他的大部分身体。但那仍然是一种美好的感觉。被罗南的身体庇护着，他那真正吸引人的身体，随时都可能在他体内，在他身上移动，随着他，覆盖着他……彼得又打了个寒颤。

有那么一会儿，罗南沉浸在彼得的思想和感情中，他自己也很享受这个情况。这次他不必支配彼得，不必展示自己力量和权力。彼得心甘情愿地献身，而无需罗南向他证明自己是不可抵挡的。在这种情况下，这些是不必要的，不重要的。因为这与支配无关，而是关于信任的。不是因为他们有共通感觉而罗南不想伤害他自己，所以彼得认为罗南不会伤害他，而是彼得知道罗南并不想伤害他。因此彼得把他所有的一切都献给了罗南，而这正是罗南所不理解的。彼得是罗南不必奋斗就能得到的。事实上，得到他是唯一一个不需要罗南为之奋斗的事情。这感觉既令人陶醉，又让罗南和他那残缺不全的情绪无法理解，但彼得却很清楚这种感觉——它让人安心，给人安慰。有一件好事是确定无疑的：罗南现在唯一能够确定的事情就是拥有彼得。

彼得伸手抓住了罗南的左手，让他的手指与克里人的手指交叉。罗南把它移到彼得头边，并把他的右臂推到彼得身下，在将彼得压得更紧的同时以此支撑住他自己的重量。彼得又一次战栗起来。他现在比以往任何时候都更喜欢罗南这样覆盖在自己在身上。这一次，它不仅让人感到安全，而且毫无疑问就是很安全。

当罗南亲吻他的脸颊时，他有点吃惊。这是罗南在彼得的记忆里看到的，显然他想试试。然后罗南顺势滑进了彼得的身体里，并立刻操进深处。彼得嘶哑地呻吟着，捏紧了他的手指，稍微抬高了自己的屁股，渴望更深入地感受体内深处的罗南。罗南一路到底，彼得高兴地叹了口气。然后克里人停了下来，让彼得调整并享受最终像那样被填满的感觉。彼得觉得好像之前他一直缺少了什么东西，但终于找到了一样。现在一切都很完美，一切都很好。

当罗南开始移动时，他又轻轻地呻吟了一声。这次罗南的动作轻柔，缓慢而小心，确保不让彼得感到不舒服——现在彼得完全不可能感到不舒服，因为彼得觉得他好像在天堂。单是被填满的感觉就足以让他满足得热泪盈眶，因为他的感觉与罗南的感觉加在一起是如此、如此美好。罗南开始咬彼得的耳朵，彼得打了个寒颤。尽管他还没有真的屈服于彼得，所以很爱在做爱时咬人。但现在他慢慢地开始练习，彼得真的也挺喜欢一点小咬痕的。他又把屁股放低，这样罗南继续动的时候就能让他的小弟弟在裤子上蹭来蹭去。罗南的又一次轻轻一戳，引起了他沉重的战栗。他甚至从来没有想过高潮，他只是想让罗南像这样没完没了地继续下去。没有什么比这感觉更好的了。他感觉自己与罗南的身体与灵魂都交织在一起。

尽管如此，罗南的速度还是快了一些，彼得不得不承认，这次的感觉确实比以前好了。当克里人继续以稍微快一点的速度前进时，他喘着气，然后低声呻吟着罗南的名字。罗南吓了一跳，又用力地插一下，但这只会让他感觉更好。就像这样，这样正确的方式。这是彼得想永远延续的时刻。罗南的手在他之下，罗南的手指夹在他的手指之间，罗南的手臂垫在他胸前，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起。当罗南移动的时候，他的胸部拂过他的背部。他们的腿相纠缠。罗南湿漉漉的嘴贴在彼得的耳朵上。他的牙齿轻轻地咬着他。他的勃起在他体内移动。他们的心灵相通，分享着感觉。他感受到了罗南的感受，感受到罗南感受到他的感受。他们成为一体，他们成为对方。

他的性高潮几乎出乎他的意料。他完全沉浸在这种情形中，以致于他失去了对性快感的关注。但显然他的身体没有。当罗南以合适的角度刺向他，击中他的前列腺时，彼得惊讶地呻吟了一声。他的内壁紧紧地咬住了罗南的鸡巴，后者发出了一声低吼，同时俯身过来咬彼得的肩膀，并再次深深地刺向彼得，将精液灌满他的身体。这种身体上的感觉，再加上罗南传递给他的感觉，让彼得的身体变得麻木，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。在他的一生中，他从来没有感到过如此惊人的事情。甚至比和罗南发生过性关系还令他惊讶。这是整个宇宙中最美好的感觉，彼得哭了起来。

罗南慢慢地拉了出去，但还是呆在原地，继续把彼得按在自己身上。彼得感到他温暖的精液顺着自己的大腿流下来，感觉到他的呼出的气体贴着自己的脸颊，当他呼吸时，感觉到他的胸部在自己的背上起伏。彼得自己也喘着气，但他的注意力集中在罗南稳定的呼吸上，这又使他平静下来。他再也无法移动了，他将永远保持这姿势。

过了一段时间，罗南挪到彼得身边，因为他睡在彼得身上会把他压扁。彼得抱怨起来，因为天越来越冷了。他坐起来环顾四周，然后抓起罗南的衣服穿上，并穿上自己的靴子。

“怎么了？”看到罗南皱着眉头，他问道，“反正你又不觉得冷。”

罗南哼了一声，彼得又躺回自己的衣服上（为了不让自己躺在自己的精液上，他把裤子翻了个面），紧紧地偎依在罗南身上，头靠在克里人的胸口，手臂搭在他肚子上。是的，最佳睡姿。他打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛，温柔地抚摸着罗南的身体。

“我每晚都想这样睡。”他喃喃自语，呼吸着罗南的气味。此刻，他感到如此的满足，他甚至无法想象自己究竟为什么会失落。现在的一切都很完美，太完美了。

彼得微笑着慢慢进入梦乡，他被罗南的思绪所包围。


	41. 希望与恐惧

他被烦人的哔哔声吵醒。彼得呻吟着，因为他想继续睡觉，但罗南说了什么，他强迫自己醒来。

“什么东西啊 ？”他揉着眼睛咕哝道。并不是说他能看什么，他的视线仍然是紫色的。

“那个装置。”罗南告诉他，“控制台在响。”

彼得花了一秒钟才明白过来。“我们收到回应了！”他大叫一声，跳了起来。他自己的衣服还在地板上，他差点就滑倒了，他跌跌撞撞地走到控制台前。灯光在闪烁。他们真的得到了回应。

彼得激动得快忘了要做什么。最后，他想起来了，打开通讯设备也许是个好主意。控制台发出哨声和哔哔声，然后可以听到一种随机的低噪音。有人在联系他们。

彼得清了清嗓子：“嗯……喂？有人吗？这里是彼得·奎尔。我们被困在莫拉格并且——”

“彼得？”一个声音打断了他的话。一个非常熟悉的声音。彼得高兴得几乎尖叫起来。

“彼得，真的是你吗？”

“卡魔拉！哦，感谢上帝！感谢众神！我从来没有因为听到某个人的声音这么高兴过！”

卡魔拉沉默了片刻。但当她再次开口说话时，她的声音因为宽慰而颤抖起来：“彼得，你还活着！真好，你还活着！我们都很担心你！”

“我知道，我真的很抱歉。但我无法联系上你，我们的飞船没有通讯设备。之前罗南也不让我——”

“罗南？！”他听到德拉克斯在后面大喊。然后他又听到了卡魔拉的声音，“他和你在一起吗？”

“是的，他在这里。嗯…情况很复杂。不过别担心，我们都很好。”

通讯的另一端很安静，直到现在彼得才意识到，其他人在罗南身体好的时候比他不好的时候更担心，他们仍然把他看作敌人。

“你能来接我们吗？”他很快问道，“我们真的被困在这里了，而且我们的食物很少，我不想吃奥洛尼。”

卡魔拉过了一会儿才回答。“我们会尽快赶到那儿的。”她慢慢地说。

“太好了。”彼得高兴地叹了口气。“我们在神庙里见吧。我们会看到你降落，然后过来。”

“好吧。”卡魔拉同意了。她的声音听起来有些奇怪。夹杂着担心、咄咄逼人和谨慎。彼得又清了清嗓子。

“卡魔拉。”他说，“我有许多事要解释。之前发生了很多事情，包括我和罗南。在你们来的时候，请让我先把所有的事情解释清楚，再让你或其他人做出反应，好吗？别对他做任何事，好吗？求你，也别把山达尔牵扯进来，你得答应我。这真的非常重要。罗南和我都很好。你到的时候我会解释的。但求你了，别碰他，别一见到他就反应过度。好吗？答应我。”

卡魔拉又安静了下来，彼得几乎担心她已经断开通讯了。“相信我。”他补充道，“求你了。”

“好吧。”卡魔拉回答，“我们会尽快赶到那儿的。照顾好你自己，彼得。”

“我会的。一定不要联系山达尔 ！我是认真的！”

“好啦，我们知道了。”卡魔拉厉声说。然后她切断了连接。彼得笑了。

“还是一直在生我的气。”他咯咯地笑着关掉了控制台，“但是他们马上就来了！”他转过身来对罗南微笑，“然后我们就——”

罗南脸上的表情使他停住了脚步。克里人站在离他几英尺远的地方，仍然赤身裸体，盯着彼得。他看起来像被关在笼子里的老虎。无助，受伤，害怕，愤怒，咄咄逼人。彼得眨了眨眼睛。

“怎么了？”他想知道，“现在这种情况是完美的！卡魔拉和其他我的朋友发现了我们，他们会来接我们！我们会安全的！”

“我们吗？”他咆哮道，“当他们知道发生了什么事情后，我们能有多安全？发现我们链接在一起？你想让我们永远在一起吗？”

“我不明白你——”

“他们会生气吗？因为我是他们的敌人，并且他们恨我？也许他们不希望我们在一起？”

彼得无可奈何地张开嘴，但还没有机会说什么，罗南就提高了嗓门，继续说下去。

“他们会试图拆散我们吗？”他喊道，“他们会把你带走吗？强迫你把无限宝石从我们身上弄出来然后把我关起来？然后带着你离开？他们会吧？！”

彼得摇了摇头，伸出手表示息事宁人：“他们不会——”

“我 不 会 让 他 们 把 你 带 走 的 ！”罗南打断了他的话，“你 是 我 的 ！你 属 于 我 ！没 有 人 能 把 你 从 我 身 边 带 走！就 算 是 你 也 不 行 ！”

“哇，嘿，嘿，嘿，嘿！”彼得急忙跑到罗南面前，罗南开始剧烈地颤抖，他用双臂抱住他，“没事，嘘，嘘！没有人能把我从你身边夺走！”

罗南跪倒在地，彼得也跟着跪了下去，直到两人都坐在地上。

“没事的。”彼得重复道，“真的没事。没有人能把我从你身边带走。没事的。”

罗南现在跪在他面前，弯着腰，脸紧贴着彼得的胸膛和肚子。彼得内心感到难以置信的痛苦，甚至比他们听说罗南被流放时还要痛苦。这一切又浮了上来，比以前还要沉重，彼得觉得自己的脑袋被一把滚烫的锤子砸碎了。他的肠子打结，喉咙紧紧地闭合着，他简直无法呼吸。

罗南的痛苦是巨大的。他曾经指望彼得能让一切好转，现在他却担心彼得会被从他身边带走——不是自愿的——就像哈拉被从他身边带走一样。那会让他彻底崩溃的。

“没事的。”彼得哽咽道，“没事，我会和你在一起的。我会留在这里。”

他感到罗南的身体剧烈地颤抖，突然，克里人发出一种奇怪的声音。一种干涩、嘶哑、响亮的喘息声，他整个身体不住地颤抖。彼得过了一会儿才意识到罗南在哭泣。几十年没哭过了，他哭不出来，但还是被迫把自己的感情发泄出来，他的身体再也无法控制它们，只能发出可怜的呜咽。然后他尖叫起来。又大声又猛烈地贴在彼得的肚子上叫着，彼得绝望地又哭了起来。罗南的痛苦让人无法忍受，他无法接受。

他弯下腰，把脸紧贴在罗南的背上，泪水湿润了他蓝色的皮肤，他一次又一次地安慰罗南说，在整个宇宙中，没有什么能把他们分开。


	42. 起来

他们又那样坐了很长很长时间。这个姿势非常不舒服，彼得觉得他的腿开始麻木了，但他没有动。在一阵漫长而猛烈的尖叫之后，罗南安静了下来。现在他连身体的颤抖也停止了。他蜷缩在彼得怀里，脸仍然贴着彼得的身体，一动也不动。彼得又感到他的空虚了，他知道他自己的心也变得很空虚了。但最后它又开始恢复正常，使彼得精神上重新振作起来。

但是我们还在这里。他的思想指引罗南去想。无论如何，我们仍然在这里。不管我们发生了什么。没有人能把我们分开。如果我们不让他们分开我们，就没人能把我们分开。我们不会让他们得逞。谁在乎我父亲是谁。或者一个愚蠢的皇帝怎么想。我们有彼此。我们可以一起解决问题。就像我们对目前发生的所有事情所做的那样。

怎么做呢？罗南的大脑做出了反应。你想怎么做？

我们就留着那块宝石吧。它使我们不可能分离。让我们战无不胜。没有人能做任何事来伤害我们。

如果有人想把我们分开怎么办？

他们不会成功的。彼得说。我们和他们战斗到底。

如果是灭霸呢？

我们会摧毁他的。罗南有疑虑，但彼得的心里还在想。我会学会如何控制无限宝石，我会命令它摧毁他。这样我们就可以一直和平相处了，直到永远。

没那么容易。你的朋友还会恨我。我仍然会被流放。你仍然会恨你父亲的。

我会去找他，让他知道他是个十足的混蛋。灭霸死后，你就只能和我们住在一起了。他们会学着接受你的。因为他们过去都曾试图杀死对方，但现在他们彼此接受了对方，我想他们也会接受你的。

罗南还是没有被说服，也不像彼得那样对未来充满热情。对他来说，事情没那么容易。他不能把事情想的这样简单。即使他杀了灭霸，哈拉也不会收回对他的放逐。他们不会。被地逐出哈拉是永久性的。但他觉得这给了彼得力量，让他相信这一切，他让彼得坚持下去。

快点，我们起来吧。彼得想，然后揉揉罗南的背。让我们洗个澡，吃点东西，然后等其他人来。

在彼得把手从罗南身上挪开之前，他感到一种恼怒的想法在克里人的脑海中闪过，基本上是在说：为什么我决定坚持这个乐观白痴的观点。这把彼得逗笑了。


	43. 怎么，什么，何时，为什么？

他们去了浴室，把自己洗干净，然后吃早饭。他们用装在水瓶盖上的过滤器过滤了一些雨水，所以他们还有足够的水喝。然而，他们的食物供应现在已经没有了。但这已经不重要了，因为卡魔拉和其他人很快就要来了。

罗南穿上了几件没被穿过的衣服，因为彼得不肯把罗南之前穿着的衣服脱下来。或者更确切地说，他洗完澡又穿上了罗南的衣服。然后他们走到另一间有窗户的房间，从那里他们可以观察圣殿周围的区域。其他人还没有着陆，所以他们只能等待。

窗户很大，所以他们可以坐在地板上看外面。彼得靠在罗南身上，把头靠在他的肩上。真奇怪，事情怎么会在几个小时内发生这么大的变化。那个曾经想要把彼得的脑袋扯下来的人，现在想到要失去他，几乎都要崩溃了。因为罗南被自己的家抛弃了，他失去了一切，而彼得就在这时抓住他，安慰他。也因为罗南的占有欲强，保护欲也强。彼得得学会应付这种情况，但他会学会的。因为这一切都是值得的。

突然，一艘船出现在地平线上。这是一艘大型飞船，足够容纳10个人，显然是一艘山达尔人的飞船。罗南也注意到了，他的身体紧绷着。彼得把手放在罗南的背上。

“让我来处理。”他说，“让我和他们谈谈。他们会理解的。”

但罗南并没有放松，彼得站起来看着他，他发现克里人皱起了眉头。除了彼得是个大例外。他仍然憎恨其他人，或者至少是鄙视他们。并且他还害怕他们把彼得从他身边带走。

“走吧。”彼得轻声说，“我们去找他们吧。”

罗南站了起来，仍然皱着眉头，他们向神庙走去。雨总算停了一次，这简直是奇迹，所以彼得不用戴头盔了。当他们走到神庙的时候，他们可以看到船越来越近了，即将着陆了，而罗南和彼得还在几百米之外。彼得禁不住匆忙跑起来。他非常想看看其他人！但罗南拒绝比平时走得更快，所以彼得不得不克制自己。但最后，他们终于到了，飞船也着陆了。

“卡魔拉 ！”彼得，“火箭！德拉克斯！”

飞船的门打开了，他们站在那里。卡魔拉还有德拉克斯，他手里拿着一个花盆，花盆里插着一根树枝，树枝上的小枝臂快乐地挥动着。

“格鲁特！”彼得笑了，也向他挥手，“嘿，伙计！你回来了！火箭在——”

火箭，拿着一把大枪。对准罗南。当然啦……

“不！”彼得一看见枪就喊道。他不假思索地做出了反应，扑向罗南以保护他。这当然是完全没有必要的，因为首先本来无限宝石就可以保护罗南，其次，即使没有宝石的保护，枪可能也杀不了他。

罗南用手臂搂住彼得，本能地转过身去保护他，但两人都没有感觉到那一枪。力场在他们周围爆炸，完全阻塞了它。彼得真的很生气。

“你疯了吗？！”当力场消失时，他喊道，“我告诉过你不要有什么反应，尤其是不反应过度了！你他妈的在干什么，火箭！”

“我在做什么？”火箭咆哮，“你在那个混蛋的怀里做什么？离他远点，这样我就能把他打个稀巴烂！”

“不！”罗南的手臂仍然挂在彼得的腰上，彼得仍然抓住罗南的衬衫。

“够了，火箭。”卡魔拉说，“让彼得解释。”

“解释什么！？“火箭喊到，“为什么他和那个谋杀了德拉克斯一家，还杀了我最好的朋友的人那么亲密？我告诉过你，你应该让我用那把大枪射他，那么他现在就死了！”

“他不会的。”德拉克斯打断了他。“有东西挡住了你的子弹。”

“是的，我看到了！”火箭又啪地一声说  
，“但让我告诉你，那不能阻止我杀了那个混蛋！”

“我让你朝他随便开枪你就高兴了。”卡魔拉说，“对不起，彼得，我没能阻止他。我确保他没有使用致命的武器。但我能理解他的好奇心。你为什么要护着罗南？”

彼得咽了口唾沫，仍然显得很生气。他紧紧抓住罗南的衬衫，更紧地贴着克里人的身体。

“因为我爱他。”他说，“你们最好自己解决这个问题，因为我肯定不会放手的。”


	44. 老友新欢

就好像他扔了一颗炸弹，每个人都盯着他看，除了罗南，他敌意地回瞪着其他人。彼得自己也对他刚才说的话感到惊讶，但他的话确实是有道理的。它解释了昨天他们做爱时，他们之间的一种奇怪的感觉——极度的渴望，以及罗南的行为所引起的巨大的喜悦和爱意。他当然爱罗南。他怎么能在他们一起经历了这么多苦难，一起分享了这么多，彼此了解了这么多，知道罗南非常需要他之后不爱罗南呢。

“我爱他。”他防御性地看着其他人，重复道，“我会向你们解释一切，就像我答应过的那样。但首先火箭要把枪扔掉，其他人也都把各自的武器扔掉，因为我知道你的袖子、靴子还胸罩里都藏着刀，卡魔拉。”

卡魔拉皱起眉头。

“反正你们也伤不了他，就像德拉克斯刚才指出的那样，我告诉过你，我会把事情解释清楚的，相信我，拜托请相信我：罗南不会碰任何人的，所以都他妈的冷静点。”

“冷静点？！”火箭喊道，“你是喝醉了还是怎么了？！他是我们的敌人！他杀了德拉克斯的妻子和女儿！他杀了格鲁特！他想毁灭整个星球！几天前你还想亲手杀了他！现在你却想嫁给他？！你是不是撞到头脑子撞傻了？！”

“我没有撞到头。”彼得向他保证。

“他给你下药了吗？”卡魔拉严肃地问，“他是威胁你这么做的吗？这些话是你的真心话吗?”

“嘿！”彼得咒骂，“你们在跟我开玩笑吧？我说过我很好！我告诉过你现在情况很复杂！而且，即使罗南真的强迫我说这些话，我又怎么能让你知道呢？”

卡魔拉上下打量着他，好像在看彼得有没有无声的呼救，特蓝人转了转眼睛。

“我很好。”他又说，"我这么做是自愿的。"

“你不太好。”火箭咆哮道，“你是个该死的叛徒。”

“看在你妈的份上，你他妈的有什么问题！”彼得大叫，“格鲁特还活着！而罗南甚至没有杀他！是他的战舰坠毁时 ，格鲁特为了救我们而死！根本不是罗南干的！”

“我们为什么要上那艘飞船？啊？还不是因为他的错！”火箭举着他的枪晃了晃，“你为什么还要为他辩解？他杀了一大堆人！”

“你什么时候开始关心别人了？在我们拜访了收藏家之后，你还想着把无限宝石给罗南呢！”

“那是过去的事了！在那之后，我冒着生命危险去杀死这个混蛋！”

“”啊哈！”彼得得意地指着他，“‘在那之后’！自从我们第一次见面以来，我们都变了很多。为什么罗南不能呢？为什么他不能有一个‘在那之后’呢？”

“因为他是罗 南 ！”火箭强调了一下，好像彼得太笨了，听不懂他说的话似的，“别告诉我他不想杀了我们所有人！这里唯一变了的就是你！我想你现在需要做个脑部手术！”

“火箭。”卡魔拉终止了争吵，“现在让他解释吧。”

火箭望着她，嘴巴已经张得老大想抗议，但就连格鲁特和德拉克斯也不高兴地看了他一眼，于是他嘟囔了几句，放下武器。

“好吧。”他咆哮道，“那就让他解释吧。”

“谢谢。"彼得说着，松开了罗南的衬衫。克里人把他的胳膊从彼得身上拿开，但他脸上仍然有一种警惕和占有欲。

“问题是。”彼得开始说，“显然我父亲是一个非常古老而强大的人，他能够——或者现在仍然能够——控制无限宝石。”这本身就是一个大新闻，但这只是故事的开始，“这就是为什么。”他继续说，“无限宝石决定进入我的身体。或者换句话说，我吸收了它。它现在就在我体内，保护我不受任何伤害。但由于当时罗南想把我的手扯下来，所以无限宝石认为他是我的一部分，也进入了他的身体。现在我们都带着它的一部分，我们只要分开就会晕厥过去。而且每次我们的皮肤互相接触的时候——”罗南发出一声低吼。彼得结结巴巴的继续：“无限宝石就会连接我们的思想。”他很抱歉，但至少他得说出这部分。不过，他忽略了宝石还连接着他们的情感和记忆的部分。“所以我知道罗南不会伤害你们。当然前提是你们不再朝他或者朝我脸上扔炸弹的话。所以，现在请冷静下来。”

其他人都以不同的震惊、困惑和怀疑的神情盯着他。彼得叹了口气。

“我知道这很难相信。”他说，“但这是真的。火箭击中我们时产生的保护着我们的力场就是无限宝石的作用。而这种链接，是非常强烈的。它会在你身上留下印记。这让我爱上了他。好吧，听起来好像我爱上他只是因为链接的作用一样，那是错误的。不仅因为链接，还因为我了解到的关于父亲和罗南的事让我很难过，而罗南一直陪在我身边。你知道哈拉发生了什么事，对吧？”

卡魔拉微微点了点头。他们谁也没说一句话，所以彼得只管说个不停。

“你看。罗南再也没有理由成为我们的敌人了。我们没有理由成为他的敌人。和山达尔的事情已经结束了，不再重要了。我们应该忘记它，继续前进。”

“继续前进？”卡魔拉问道，“怎么前进？你到底有什么计划，彼得？”

彼得耸了耸肩，虽然他当然知道他的计划是什么。他的计划是消灭灭霸，然后和他朋友们讨厌的人幸福地生活在一起。“我不知道。”他撒了个谎，“我们心中仍然有一块无限宝石，所以我们需要呆在一起。我还在研究如何让它听我的，但我会想办法的。在那之前，罗南和我必须呆在一起。在那之后，我也希望他留下。”

“你想让他和我们一起？”卡魔拉问道。

彼得点点头：“是的。我爱他，就像我说过的。我不会离开他的。如果你对此有意见，我不能责怪你。但没有他我不会去任何地方。”

卡魔拉皱起了眉头，而火箭显然很难保持住不能让下巴直接掉到地上。如果可能的话，他可能会再朝罗南开一枪。卡魔拉看了看克里人。

“你呢？”她问道，“我了解你。我相信彼得是爱你的，因为他的心比他的脑子大。”

“嘿！”

“但是我了解你。你不会爱他的。我怀疑你是否懂得爱。彼得说你们俩有某种联系，他知道你的想法。显然他相信你也爱他，但我不相信。我不相信你，我们都不相信。所以我想让你告诉我你想要什么，打算做什么。”

罗南皱起了眉头。彼得关切地端详着他的脸，咬着嘴唇。他想帮助罗南，所以他把手伸到克里人的衬衫下面，让他们链接起来。

请告诉他们吧。他想。告诉他们你的真心，他们会相信你的。他们会让你留下来的。

但他已经感受到了罗南的拒绝。克里人太骄傲了，不愿坦言失败，坦言自己被放逐时的痛苦，坦言自己是如何允许彼得接近自己的，坦言自己现在多么渴望彼得的存在，多么需要他的亲近，需要他的感情抚慰自己的痛苦，医治自己灵魂的创伤。他决不会把这件事告诉任何人，他必须保全他的脸面。

拜托。彼得又央求道。让他们知道你信任他们。这也会让他们信任你。

但他不会。他推开彼得的手，好再次看见卡魔拉。两人面面相觑。

“彼得说的是真的。”他声称，“信不信由你。他将和我在一起，我也会和他在一起。”

卡魔拉皱眉加深。“彼得是我的朋友。”她说，“我不会允许你伤害他的。我不知道无限宝石做了什么，但不管彼得在你身上看到了什么，我都不相信你。我见过你对别人做过的事。你是个铁石心肠的人，或许你根本就没有心。”

“卡魔拉。”彼得又说话了，“我知道你还有你们所有人都很难相信他。但记住我们之前经历的事。我们第一次见面的时候都想杀了对方。然后我从德拉克斯手里救了你，德拉克斯救了我，火箭救了我们大家，格鲁特救了德拉克斯，我又救了你——然后火箭，格鲁特和德拉克斯至少也试图救我们——”德拉克斯看起来有点生气了“——然后我们都救了对方，格鲁特又救了我们。现在我们是一家人。事物是会变化的。人也会改变。相信我，罗南也会爱的。他所做的一切都是因为他对哈拉和他的人民的爱。他对他爱的东西非常忠诚，他的爱是伟大的，而现在他爱的是我。我不能告诉你确切原因，这只是我们私下分享的事情。但这真的是认真的。我不会让他走的。求你们了。”

其他人仍然怒视着罗南。彼得紧紧地抓着他。

“求求你们！”他乞求地重复道，“我知道这并不容易。但我们五个成功地成为朋友。为什么我们不能和他一起试试？”

德拉克斯说：“因为他杀了我的家人。我无法原谅他。”

彼得微微点了点头。“我不是在请求你原谅他。”他说。

“但你就是。”火箭插话道，“你请求我们所有人原谅他，因为你把心交给了他，或者别的什么，比如你的大脑。现在你要我们大家装作什么事都没发生过似的。”

彼得慢慢绝望了。“我们都有了第二次机会！”他大声解释道，“我们每一个人！我甚至没有说罗南现在是一个好人，但我们都不是突然成为好人的！罗南从来不是我们的敌人，我们只是挡了他的路！是的，他还是个混蛋，是的，他还是和人不合得来！但是火箭也一样啊！”

“别拿我和这个混蛋比！”

“一开始，罗南也对我恨之入骨！但现在他不恨了。如果我们都能团结起来，也能成功的！拜托！”

火箭咆哮着，德拉克斯皱起了眉头。

“求你们了。”彼得又说了一遍，听起来很无助，“他没有别的地方可去。除了我以外，他一无所有了。我爱他。你们为什么不明白？”

“这正是他应得的。”火箭哼了一声，“被放逐，失去一切都是他活该。”

罗南发出一声挑衅的声音，朝火箭走去，火箭立刻举起了枪。

“过来啊，大个子！如果你敢的话，就试试吧！”他咆哮道。

“不！”彼得抱住罗南拼命想阻止他，“你们两个住手！看在上帝的份上！冷静点!”

火箭仍在咆哮着瞄准罗南，而罗南看起来似乎随时都有可能失去理智。但是，意想不到的事情发生了。格鲁特发出了一点声音，向彼得的方向伸出了他的小胳膊。德拉克斯是第一个注意到这一点的，他困惑地看着这棵小树。但他还是答应了，把花盆递给了彼得。

“我想格鲁特想……跟你谈谈。”他推测道。

彼得眨了眨眼睛。“嗯……”他说。

但是格鲁特不想和彼得说话。他的手臂实际上是指着罗南。克里人和其他人一样困惑，愣在原地。彼得从德拉克斯手里把格鲁特抱到罗南身边。

“你想要什么，伙计？”他问道，“嗯？火箭翻译翻译？”

但是格鲁特不需要翻译。他的动作就很清楚的表达了他的意思。他向前倾过身子，用他纤细的嫩胳膊拥抱了罗南。他又发出了一点声音。每个人都盯着他，包括罗南本人。

“他原谅你了。”彼得小声说。“他并不因为他的死而恨你。我说得对吗，格鲁特？”

格鲁特转过头，对彼得笑了笑。彼得也笑了。

“谢谢，伙计。”他轻声说，“你太棒了。”

“哦，别吧？”火箭大声，“你不是认真的吧，格鲁特！那可是罗南！接下来要干什么？和灭霸组队吗？！”

格鲁特又发出了一些小声音。彼得不知道火箭是否能真正理解这意味着什么。

“我根本不在乎。”火箭咆哮道，不管他是否理解格鲁特，“我不会和那个混蛋做朋友的！”

“没有人要你和他做朋友。”彼得说。

火箭继续咆哮着什么，但卡魔拉朝他们走过去时，彼得听不清了。她仍然看上去很担心。

“我不信任你。”她对罗南说，“我怀疑我是否会喜欢上你。但我相信彼得。对我来说，他喜欢你就够了。他说得对，开始的时候我们都不太合得来。我会监视你，所以我可以带你一起走。不过，别指望我仅仅因为彼得发疯，就对你宽容些。”

“我不需要。”罗南回答。

彼得看了看德拉克斯，但他什么也没说。他的脸因仇恨和愤怒而扭曲，彼得知道要他和那个杀死他妻子和女儿的家伙相处太过分了。他可以理解。他也不会原谅罗南。但是德拉克斯知道他现在杀不了罗南，而且他和火箭都反对带罗南一起走，现在支持他们的人数少得可怜。

“谢谢你，卡魔拉。”彼得说，“我保证会成功的。”卡魔拉点了点头，但看上去并不信服。

“上船吧。”她说，“洗个澡，吃点东西，换上干净的衣服。然后我们再谈谈现在该怎么办。”

“我们可以先去一下神庙吗？”彼得问，“我想尝试一下。但我们一直在等人来，因为上次我昏倒了，如果这次罗南也昏倒了，我们就完蛋了。”

卡魔拉又皱起眉头，但点点头：“如果你想的话。我们走吧。”


	45. 和我聊聊

彼得先走，罗南跟在他旁边。他还抱着格鲁特，格鲁特好奇地环顾四周。其他人跟着他们，也四处张望。火箭仍然用枪指着罗南，嘴里嘟囔着什么，但每个人都不理他。

当他们走到小房间时，彼得已经感到了指尖的刺痛。“它就在这个房间里。”他说，“这个房间里有什么东西让宝石起了反应。”

“我希望这个反应能让罗南炸了。”火箭咆哮道。又一次，大家都没有理他。

“上次我来这里的时候，宝石让我晕倒了，它试图告诉我，我的父亲是谁，以及它为什么会在我体内。”彼得解释道，“后来我什么都不记得了，但罗南在我的脑海里找到了这些信息。”

“所以这一切都是他编造的。“火箭说。

“我想让无限宝石再次对我说话。”彼得继续说，“或者只是做出点什么反应，这样我才能最终学会如何控制它。但既然它在我和罗南的体内，如果我们都昏迷了，那就很危险了。所以，你能帮我照看一下我们俩吗？”他恳求地看着卡魔拉，她点了点头。

“只要那块宝石还在我们体内，你就不能把我们分开。但即使把它拿掉了，我还是想——”

“我们知道了，彼得。”卡魔拉打断了他，“我们不会把你带走，把罗南留在这里。我们保证。”

“我没保证。”火箭咆哮道。

彼得又一次不理他。他感激地向卡魔拉点点头，把格鲁特递给德拉克斯。然后他走向他上次来这里时碰过的嵌板。他停在它前面，看着它。他身体里的什么东西已经开始抽动了。

“我想它就在房间里。”他喃喃地说，“墙壁，地板，天花板。宝石的力量已经渗入其中，当我触摸它们时，它就能连接起来。这个房间充满了宝石的记忆，它们在跟我说话。”

他感到身后就站着一个人，是罗南。

“这次我跟你一起。”克里人说，彼得点了点头。

他伸手去摸墙上的紫罗兰色石雕，感到罗南用手臂搂住了他的腰。然后，他冰冷的手伸到彼得的衬衫下面，放在他的肚子上，他的视线顿时变成了紫色。彼得不由自主地靠在罗南身上寻求支撑。然后，他碰到了墙壁，片刻之后，他的大脑似乎爆炸了。


	46. 不要加入（黑暗面）

彼得睁开眼睛后，首先看到的是罗南的脸。他们并肩躺着，罗南回头看着他。

“我知道这是怎么回事了。”彼得小声说。

然后他又重复了一遍，这次声音更大了：“我知道这是怎么回事了！我看到它了！这很简单！”

他高兴地坐起来。他太兴奋了，甚至都不去理会他和罗南显然已经昏倒了，躺在德拉克斯和卡魔拉抓住他们倒下的身体后，把他们放在的地上（他现在是坐在地上）。他甚至没有听到火箭尖刻的评论或格鲁特快乐的小声音。他太兴奋了。他伸出手，对准那根曾经放过圆球的柱子。

“看看！”他叫道，“我只要——”

一道紫色的光束从他的手掌中射出，穿过科拉特射入墙上的洞。外面传来巨大的爆炸声。大家都盯着彼得。

“……哎呦。”他清了清嗓子，“我不是这个意思——”

“你疯了吗？！”火箭冲他喊道，“你打算干什么？！把我们都炸死？！”

“对不起！”彼得为自己辩护，“我只是瞄错了方向！”

“瞄错了？！瞄得真准，不然我们现在都没命了！”

“嘿！能量很难控制好，明白吗！？”

“这就是为什么你不能再这样做了。”卡魔拉决定。

“哦，别吧。难道没人说我能从手掌上发射能量有多酷吗？这比《星球大战》还酷！”

“太疯狂了，伙计！”火箭否定，“你差点把我们都炸飞了！”

“是的，是的。我需要练习一下，然后我就会很棒了。想象一下！我真想走到灭霸面前，朝他的脸来上一发。”

“是的，如果你们没有先把我们的脸打飞的话。”火箭抱怨道，“如果你需要练习，请用罗南作靶子，而不是我们。”

“我不会为了练习而射击任何人。”彼得明确表示，“尤其是罗南。请永远记住：我爱他，他将和我们在一起。”

“他不能跟我们待在一起！”火箭激烈地说，“你怎么还不明白？他只是利用你来实现他的计划！他只想要无限宝石！他会尽快把我们都杀了后，摧毁山达尔，最后杀了灭霸，然后哈拉会把他带回去，他会转而攻击下一个要摧毁的星球！那家伙是个疯子，彼得！他会毁掉我们的！”

“不，他不会的。”彼得平静地回答，“你信任你和格鲁特的关系吗？只有你才能了解他？我们怎么相信你对他所说的话的翻译？我和罗南分享链接。你们都要相信我，我说的关于他的话是真的。他不会杀了我们。他也不会再摧毁仙达尔了。”

“哦，真的吗？”火箭嘲笑道，“为什么？就因为他现在深爱着你？”

“我不能告诉你为什么。罗南想保守秘密是对的。”

“可是如果他不告诉我们秘密，我才不相信呢！”火箭叫到，“我们带上他之后他会告诉我们他他妈的到底在做什么吗？”

德拉克斯说：“我同意他应该给我们一个解释。他曾经是我们的敌人，他很危险。”

“谢谢。”火箭哼了一声，“告诉我们，混蛋，不然我们就把你关起来，交给山达尔。

“你别这样，否则我就跟他走了。”彼得警告说。

“没人会把任何人送到山达尔。”卡魔拉打断了他的话，“你问的太多了。彼得，我相信你，如果你坚持，我会带罗南一起走。但是火箭和德拉克斯的怀疑是有理由的。”

“怎么突然想到罗南了？”彼得问。“我们在谈论我射击灭霸的脸的超酷能力。伙计们，我可以控制无限宝石。”

“没错。”火箭表示同意，“就是你的新情人用来消灭山达尔的那块石头，明白吗？”

彼得又叹了口气，这次是在心里。他不能让火箭闭嘴的。他是对的，即使他们把他和罗南带上了船，他们仍然要讨论下一步该做什么。这是不可避免的。

他望着罗南。克里人坐起来，盯着他，默默地警告他不要说话。他不允许在其他人面前展现他的脆弱。没有人应该知道他在道德和精神上的失败，或者他的情感崩溃，又或者他现在不稳定的情绪状态，那种自我憎恨和感觉没有权利再代表他的人民行动的情感。

“好吧，亲爱的。”彼得说，“你自己告诉他们吧。他们不会听我的。”

罗南的脸色沉了下来。在他看来，他不需要解释任何事情。当然，他知道其他人不会相信他，他也不想失去彼得。所以他编造了一个至少有一半是真的故事。

“自从我被放逐之后，我就不再对我的人民的愿望和需要负责了。”他说着，仍然看着彼得，“摧毁山达尔已不再是我的职责了。”

“那你的职责是什么？”卡魔拉想知道。

“没什么。”彼得很快帮罗南摆脱了困境。他为什么要保护他？怎么回事？“之后我们又要忙什么呢？你有没有计划下一步要做什么。”

“我还以为你想把灭霸的脸打飞呢。”卡魔拉提醒他。

“没错。”彼得点点头，“我确信罗南也想这样做。所以他肯定是站在我们这边的。”

“然后呢？”火箭问道，“哈拉放逐他只是因为灭霸，至少他们的皇帝是这么说的。他们会把他带回去，然后他就会回到摧毁山达尔的路上。”

彼得看着罗南。然后他摇了摇头。

“不，他不会的。”他保证道并伸手去拉罗南的手。他们的手指擦过，建立了链接。彼得接着说：“相信我，他不会的。”

他感到了罗南的不安，又一次感受到他被永久放逐的痛苦。

“哈拉不会让他回来的。如果他们驱逐了什么人，那就是永远性的驱逐。罗南不会再为他们破坏任何东西了。”

“哦，太好了，所以他现在是流浪汉了。”火箭咕哝着说，“你看，就连哈拉也知道他是个怪人，为什么我们不——”

“闭嘴，不然我就杀了你！”罗南对着火箭喊道。

彼得迅速抓住他的手，试图使他的头脑冷静下来。

“是啊，来吧，杀了我！”火箭嘲笑道，“这正是我们大家所期待的！你是个疯子！我们不希望你上我们的船！”

“我们不再讨论这个了。”彼得大声说，“格鲁特、卡魔拉和我决定把他带走，现在三票对二票。你冷静点，别对他那么凶。你那样奚落他，他当然会生气的，任何人被这样对待都会生气的。”

“彼得是对的。”卡魔拉表示赞同，“我们该离开这个星球了。在这一点上，我相信彼得，我们都应该相信他。他从不让我们任何人失望，他不止一次救了我们。他显然比我们更了解罗南，所以我们必须相信他。现在，我们无论如何也不能把他们分开。”

“哦，是吗？”火箭哼了一声，“我以为彼得现在能控制无限宝石了。这样他就可以命令它离开罗南的身体，对吧？”

“我其实不能。”彼得澄清道，“除非它也离开我的身体。然后灭霸就可以拿走它了，那我就不能把他的脸打飞了。即使我能，我也不会这么做，因为我们要带罗南一起走，我不会给你机会让你把他踢出飞船之类的。他要来和我们一起住。你只能接受现实。”

火箭咆哮着，但是格鲁特又发出了声音，火箭闭嘴了。

“我们现在能不能停止讨论，上飞船去？”彼得问，“因为我真的需要洗个热水澡，然后吃点东西。”


	47. 情感和问题

船上有三个浴室——一个在船上的私人区域，可能是新星首席自己使用的，两个在公共区域——这样罗南和彼得可以同时洗澡。彼得很想和罗南一起洗个澡，但克里人更喜欢用冷水洗。而彼得想洗个热水澡，洗完之后他的脸就红得像只龙虾，而且自己也觉得自己像只龙虾。不管被煮熟龙虾它是什么感觉……但在那以后，他拒绝穿新衣服，仍然穿着从罗南那里偷来的衣服。它们闻起来还是有点他的味道。

当彼得离开浴室，走进厨房去吃东西时，他很享受那种安全和干净的感觉。卡魔拉和德拉克斯坐在那里。他们还没有起飞，因为他们还没有决定去哪里。他们现在想搞清楚这一点。

“火箭在哪儿？”彼得一边打开一个储存食物的柜子一边问。食物。这么多的食物！哦，上帝，这是天堂。

“他回自己的房间去了。”卡魔拉回答，彼得把食物堆在他的胳膊上。“可能他还在生闷气，正在向格鲁特抱怨。”

“啊，听起来有可能。”

彼得又合上了柜子，几乎拿不住那堆食物。然后他在德拉克斯和卡魔拉坐着的桌子旁坐下。他朝他们微笑。

“再次感谢你们来接我们。”他高兴地说，“相信我，莫拉格绝对不是最好的星球——好吧，你们不想谈论莫拉格，对吧？你们想谈谈罗南。”

“他已经去其中一个房间里了。”卡魔拉告诉他，“什么也没有吃。”

“他感觉不舒服。”彼得叹了口气，“他——哦，该死的，我不应该谈这个。”

“为什么？”卡魔拉想知道，“你为什么不谈谈呢？”

“因为罗南能接触到我的想法。”彼得告诉她，“因为我不想让他在你身边感到难过。我应该保守他的秘密。”

“你能听到你自己说的什么话吗？”卡魔拉问道，“他可是是罗南，别搞得好像他是个被我们虐待的小孩子。”

“嗯…”彼得眨了眨眼睛。在卡魔拉看来，这一切看起来一定很奇怪并且不适当。但是这就是很奇怪，也不适当。“听着，这很复杂——”

“是的，你不止一次提到过。”

彼得叹了口气：“我知道……我知道。但我真的无法解释。不是因为我不想，而是因为我真的不能。在路上的某个地方，我爱上了罗南，我甚至不知道是什么时候开始的，也不知道为什么。但我们是如此紧密地联系在一起，我不可能不爱他。我可以看到和感觉到你们没能看到或感觉到的东西，因为他把它们藏起来了，它们让我改变了对他的看法。在过去的几天里，我们都经历了很多，这改变了我们。我们都改变了好多。因为我们已经很亲密了。他好像已经成为我的一部分了，你知道吗？而我……我，卡魔拉，我是他唯一所拥有的。他需要我。我知道他会讨厌我告诉你这些，但你知道他对哈拉有多忠诚，人民对他有多重要。现在他们抛弃了他。但我还在那里。他很重视这一点。”

卡魔拉带着一种近乎可怜的表情望着他。在所有的守护者中，她最了解罗南，对她来说，她最难在他身上看到除了残暴之外的东西。彼得安慰地笑了笑。

“嘿，你说过你相信我的。”他提醒她，“那么你应该信任我。按照克里的传统，我和罗南有一段忠诚的关系，并且克里人从不会分手。所以我会好好的。”

卡魔拉叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我希望如此。”她说，“因为信任你并不意味着我信任他。”

“我能理解。但你会学会接受他不再是我们的敌人了。”

“他仍然是杀害我家人的凶手。”德拉克斯低声说。

彼得看着他。“……我知道。”他承认，“你还是想杀他，对吧？”

“我要为我的家人报仇。”

彼得点点头。“我知道。”他说，“请相信我，我真的很抱歉。抱歉我爱上了那个伤害了你的人。真的。我希望我不爱，但我做不到。”

这次德拉克斯点了点头。彼得一看见他的脸就觉得五脏六腑都在抽筋，他现在感觉很糟糕，好像他背叛了德拉克斯。

“我理解你想为家人报仇的愿望。”卡魔拉告诉毁灭者，“但即使你杀了罗南，也不能让他们复活。这也不是什么私人恩怨，罗南杀他们不是因为他们是你的家人。我相信彼得说罗南在被驱逐中遭受了很多痛苦。有时候，不得不活着比被允许死去更糟糕。我知道这并不能减轻你的痛苦，但现在不是复仇的时候。现在，罗南因为无限宝石的原因是不可战胜的，你必须接受这一点。”

彼得点点头。“等我拿走那块宝石，我会让你狠狠揍他一顿。”他保证道，“我爱他，但他也确实活该。”

德拉克斯对他微微一笑。“我知道心的选择是不由自主的。”他对彼得说，“我不怪你的古怪选择。我也感谢你们的提议。”

彼得笑了笑：“我会让他为他所做的事道歉的，我保证。这和杀了他复仇不一样，但至少是有价值的。”

“谢谢你，彼得·奎尔。”

“不用谢。”彼得终于咬了一口食物。

“那么。”他边说边咀嚼，“我们现在要去哪里？”


	48. 治疗

彼得进来时，罗南正躺在床上，但没有睡着。当特蓝人靠近他时，他坐了起来。彼得笑了。

“嘿。”他说。

罗南拒绝穿上其他人从山达尔带来的衣服，他又穿上了自己的衣服。当然，彼得宁愿他不穿衣服。

“你和他们谈过。”罗南说。

“是的。”彼得证实道。

“你跟他们说了什么？”

你跟他们说了我什么？这是罗南的真实含义。

彼得又微微一笑，这次有点不好意思了，他向罗南伸出手来。克里人握住了他们。彼得感觉到罗南对自己向德拉克斯和卡魔拉透露的事情感到愤怒，但也对自己没有告诉他们一些事情感到惊喜。他没有告诉他们罗南被驱逐后的行为，他的尖叫和可怜的颤抖，他甚至没有提到罗南的过去。其他人都知道他被放逐了，无论如何罗南都无法向他们掩饰自己的失败。所以，彼得告诉他们的罗南的痛苦和他对彼得的新的依恋，并不是他们联想不到的。至少罗南对彼得的依恋感还是很明显的。罗南不喜欢他们知道这一切，但他只能忍受，他别无选择。

“你需要和德拉克斯道歉。”彼得说，并强调了他和德拉克斯对话的重要性，罗南可以从他的想法中看出这一点，“这对他很重要。你毁了他的人生，就像你把他驱逐了一样。他不能像格鲁特那样原谅和忘记。他只是因为我，才克制住不向你复仇的。我不能怪他恨你。”

罗南没有回答，但彼得感到了他的拒绝。他叹了口气。

“你真是个混蛋。”他说，“德拉克斯揍你的时候，我不会为你难过的。”

罗南生气了，因为他的情人如此叛逆，而他的情人本应该对他百分之百忠诚，但彼得在精神上反驳了这种想法。

你最好想都不要这样想。我忍受了你的缺点，你也要忍受我的缺点。我的缺点包括当混蛋被打的时候我还很开心，即使那个混蛋是我的男朋友。

提到罗南时用“男朋友”这个词感觉很奇怪。彼得试图寻找一个更合适的词，但这似乎很有趣，因为它让罗南冷静了下来。

所以我们现在真的要去找灭霸。他想。

是的。彼得回想起来。我们会很快摧毁他，然后去一个阳光明媚的星球度假，那里有海洋和沙滩什么的。

那无限宝石呢？

彼得知道罗南这么问的原因。他们没有讨论过打败灭霸后，该怎么处理无限宝石。彼得不太清楚自己想拿它做什么：是把它交给山达尔，还是留着它。他可以控制无限宝石，所以最好还是让它留在他身边，因为他肯定不会用它做坏事。但另一方面，山达尔现在非常脆弱，而这块宝石可以为他们提供保护。彼得也不想被渴望得到宝石的人追逐，他想一个人呆着。

我们到时候再说吧。他回答，用拇指抚摸着罗南的手。我要想一下。

他感到罗南在心里点了点头。克里人当然更喜欢把宝石放在他们触手可及的地方，但他知道他不能再用它做什么了。可以说，他已经被解雇了，他再也没有什么要破坏的了。尽管他很想这么做，但他觉得自己再也没有权利这么做了。他现在似乎不再是克里人了，而只是一堆废弃物，没有目标也没有被命令去做任何事情。根据他自己的定义，他现在是软弱的，而软弱者甚至没有权利存在。

彼得感到这种不好的感觉又在罗南身上升起，于是他迅速用双臂搂住了罗南的脖子，轻轻地推着他，直到克里人让自己仰面躺下，彼得才倒在他身上。

“你知道我们没有尝试过什么吗？”彼得大声问，好让罗南注意到他的声音。“慢慢来。我知道你身体上有一些非常敏感的部位，我很想通过亲吻来挑逗你，直到你生气为止。”

罗南咆哮道：“性对你来说是一种治疗吗？”他想知道，回想起他们在莫拉格的两次尝试。

“算是吧，如果有帮助的话。”彼得回答。

罗南哼了一声。“如果你敢挑逗我，我会让你痛苦的。”他说。

但彼得觉得，“让你痛苦”实际上意味着残忍的报复，比如戏弄彼得所有的敏感部位来惩罚他，直到他乞求狠狠地操他，所以他决定尽可能地挑逗罗南。


	49. 敏感部位

罗南的敏感部位在肘部内侧和髋骨旁边，一直延伸到胯部。不过，他的太阳穴和上臂的外侧都是能让他舒服的地方。

但是彼得并不打算安慰他。他开始深深地吻罗南，然后把手伸到克里的衬衫下面，抚摸着他的肚子。他感到罗南在飞船上很不舒服，围绕着他是一个背叛了他的前盟友，一只因为他卷入了最好的朋友的死亡而恨透他的会说话的浣熊，还有一个迫不及待地要把他的脑袋砍掉的勇士。他仍然担心他们会把他和彼得分开，尽管彼得多次向他保证他们不会分开。

彼得会把他的爱人从那些负面的感觉中转移出来，还有那些和哈拉有关的感觉。为此，他把大腿紧贴着罗南的腹股沟，开始吮吸他的下唇。

事实上，其实很容易就能唤起罗南的性欲。罗南的内心充满了愤怒和狂暴。他很冲动，喜欢表现出优越感：这就是他会杀死别人和同意在虚无知地与德拉克斯决斗的原因。让别人知道他们是多么的软弱，而他自己是多么的坚强，多么的有统治力，是他前进的动力。所以，在他身上唤醒一种导致性行为的原始的冲动感，一种展示主导权的欲望确实很容易。然而这一次，彼得想稍微戏弄一下罗南。他想向他展示前戏是有趣的，欣赏对方的身体一段时间真的很棒，并且让真正的性爱更加美好。不过，这将是困难的。一旦开始，罗南就不会暂停。所以彼得试着让罗南冷静下来，尽量不让他马上太投入，这样他才有时间享受彼得对他所做的事情。他还不知道罗南要多久才会不耐烦，所以尽管他仍然努力保持冷静，他还是加快了一点。他至少想在克里人允许的时间内多挑逗罗南一会，免得罗南接管方向盘后，把前戏打断。所以，在抚摸了他的肚子之后，彼得直奔罗南髋骨旁边的敏感部位。他很清楚这一点，因为他觉得罗南的身体就像自己的一样。彼得在罗南的脑海里感觉到了他并不真的相信彼得认为这是敏感部位。但当他的手指拂过那的皮肤时，一股颤栗传遍了罗南的全身。彼得笑了。

告诉过你了。他想。罗南在脑海里以咆哮回应。 嘘，嘘。我还没开始呢。在你对我发脾气之前，让我先在那儿玩一玩，大家伙。

他感受到罗南脑子里的一些非常阴暗的想法，使他咯咯地笑起来。既然他知道罗南不会伤害或杀死他，惹他生气就太有趣了！比如，是的，他必须从现在开始永远面对罗南的坏脾气，他将不得不一直忍受克里人奇怪的行为，但是他也给自己买了一张去游乐园的贵宾票，上面写着：“做一些只有你才能对罗南做的事，而不丢掉性命或身体上非常重要的一些部分。”

他仍然咧嘴笑着，把指甲放在罗南身体的敏感点上，轻轻地滑到克里人的腹股沟处。这次罗南抖得更厉害了，他真的吓了一跳，发出一种低沉的咆哮声。是的。现在是彼得掌控了他。

他又抬起手来，重复这个动作，这次他稍微更用力了点。他感到罗南的肌肉在他手指下面抽搐，然后罗南咬向他的嘴唇，他感到一阵剧痛。

“哎哟！”彼得抱怨道，“嘿！你没有理由——”

当罗南再次粗暴地咬住他的嘴唇，并手抓住了他的后脑壳以固定位置时，他被迫停了手。彼得发出一种低沉的声音，用大腿上部更用力地抵住罗南的胯部以示报复。然后他换了个姿势，让另一只手也动了起来。

彼得的手指甲刮着罗南臀部两侧的敏感部位，罗南对着彼得的嘴唇发出了呻吟，这一次让彼得打了个寒颤。此刻，他对自己怒不可遏，因为当罗南开始飘飘然时，他很难让他回到现实中来。所以他试图阻止罗南打断前戏，他暂时停下抚摸，并在脑海里告诉罗南放开他的脑袋，这样他就可以脱掉克里人的衬衫。罗南不太高兴，但还是服从了。彼得坐起来，把罗南的衬衫拉过头顶。

“……这真是个坏主意。”他喃喃自语道。链接中断了，所以他又能看见了。他看到的是一个漂亮的蓝色身体在他面前伸展开来。这并没有降低彼得的兴奋程度。“也许我们应该——”

当罗南坐起来热烈地吻他时，他又一次被打断了思绪。他只能张开嘴唇，再次回吻他。彼得感觉到自己手指的触碰仍让克里人的臀部肌肤发痒，罗南想让彼得为此付出代价。他想说点什么，但罗南只是又一次吻了他，然后猛地把彼得的衬衫拉过彼得的头。彼得又想说话，但罗南一把抓住他，和他一起滚了一圈，把彼得压在床上。操。被一个有魅力的克利粗暴对待使彼得非常生气。并且克里人用看猎物的眼神看他并没有使事情好转。

罗南弯下腰，彼得以为他会再吻他一次，但他的情人却降低了身子，舔了舔彼得右边的乳头。彼得深吸一口气。他的乳头是他的敏感点，他的敏感点还包括膝盖后部和大腿内侧。那个蓝色的混蛋一定是从他们的链接中知道的，现在正利用这一点来复仇。接下来，彼得感到乳头湿漉漉的，他不禁打了个寒颤。他又想说些什么，但罗南拽下彼得的裤子，咬了下他的胸部，然后嘴唇移到左边抿住他左乳头。所以彼得没有说话，而是呻吟着。

“哦，上帝啊。罗南……”他叹息道。这感觉太棒，就保持这样。

罗南低声哼了一声，把彼得的裤子扔到一边。他们都没穿靴子，船上的地板平坦且光滑，所以他们洗过澡后都没穿鞋子。罗南摸索着自己的裤子，仍然在舔彼得的乳头，彼得拱起身子，抓住床单来释放一些紧张感。突然间，他不想再退缩了。

最后，罗南脱掉了他的裤子。他不得不放开彼得，但还是试图去接近他，结果就是他的嘴唇在彼得的肚子下方神秘消失了。一想到这种纯粹的感觉就在他身体下面一点的地方，使彼得局促不安。他听见罗南阴郁地咯咯笑着。

“难道你不希望我这次更有耐心些吗？”他问道。

他的声音因为激动而沉重，比平时更沙哑，彼得只好咽了下去。这个男人实在是太火辣了，尤其是他脸上还带着得意的笑。事实上，这是他第一次看到罗南的脸上出现喜悦的表情（除了他从暗星号的残骸中走出来，准备用无限宝石摧毁山达尔的那次）刹那间，他忘记了自己的欲望，微笑着，心中涌起一股热烈的喜悦和深情。

“我只想让你快乐。”他真心实意的说。

罗南似乎被这句话吓了一跳，他的笑容消失了。他看起来很困惑，彼得担心这可能会变成又一种痛苦，因为此刻罗南并没有什么值得高兴的事情。于是他伸手抓住罗南的脸，深深地吻了他一下。这起作用了。几秒钟后，罗南的脑海里消除了所有的疑虑和烦恼，他又回到了欲望和兴奋之中。彼得在脑海里想了些肮脏的想法帮了一点忙。

他一只胳膊搂住罗南的肩膀，另一只手垂下来摸到自己的入口。这使罗南更加兴奋，他吻彼得比之前更热烈了。再加上他自己手指的感觉，使彼得呜咽着，向对方嘴里呻吟着。彼得感到罗南在期待中颤抖，他抑制住自己仅仅是因为他知道彼得还没有准备好。但他一感觉到彼得的手指轻松地伸进去后，就抓住特蓝人的腰，把他托起来，让他的背顶在床头的墙上，然后直立地跪在他面前。

“进来吧。”他对着罗南的嘴唇咕哝道。

“我正打算这么做。”克里人回答。

他把彼得的身体拖到合适的位置，他那光滑的鸡巴滑过彼得的屁股。然后他进入了他的身体，连插两下，他就已经完全进去了。彼得把头靠在墙上，虔诚地呻吟了一声。这就是他所需要的——被罗南填满。

这一次，他的刺击动作缓慢，但强烈、深刻并有力，还伴随着臀部的起伏。它们是那样完美，每一次都快把彼得逼疯了，因为它们让彼得感到满足。罗南还接受了彼得心甘情愿向他展示的喉咙，开始在他脖子的两侧咬来咬去。彼得发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，紧紧裹住罗南的下体，他的肌肉因狂喜而抽搐起来。这让罗南加快了速度并呻吟起来，但彼得的呻吟声更大。

“我想听听你的声音。”彼得喘着气说，他已经很接近了，“求你了，我想听你说话。”

“你想让我说什么？”罗南问道，他的嘴还贴在彼得的脖子上。

“什么都可以。只要是你说的，我不在乎。我想听听你的声音……”

罗南阴森森地笑了起来，这让彼得脊背直打颤。他妈的。那声音使他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“我不确定你是否值得实现这个愿望。”罗南说。他稍稍抬起头，嘴唇拂过彼得的下巴。彼得屏住了呼吸，期待着罗南可能会说出的任何一个字。

“毕竟。”罗南一边说，一边加强了推进的速度和力度，“你的姿态不适合提任何要求——孤立无援地靠在一堵墙上，而我可以任意地摆弄你。”

他用力一戳，彼得呻吟着，几乎要到达高潮了。

“哦，上帝，罗南！”他气喘吁吁地说。

听到自己的名字，罗南又一次激动地咆哮起来，他把自己和彼得分开一点，以便能够狠狠地撞向特蓝人。彼得高兴地尖叫着跳了起来，紧接着又呻吟着罗南的名字，这导致罗南完全失去了理智，又猛又快地撞向彼得，彼得几乎感到疼痛了。彼得沉浸在自己的喜悦中，他感觉很好，太好了。当罗南再次咬住他的脖子时，他被自己的尖叫噎住了，他呢喃着罗南的名字射了出来。当他把自己的精液射向罗南的还有自己的肚上时，他的思想爆炸成白光。听到他的名字，再加上彼得高潮的感觉，也把罗南推向了高潮的边缘，他呻吟着，在释放之前，最后一次把自己深深地刺进彼得的身体里，把他的种子装满了他的特蓝人。

彼得被体内湿热的感觉吓了一跳，他又夹紧了腿，让他的内壁吮吸着罗南的鸡巴，直到克里人完全耗尽。之后，他仍然一动不动，让彼得靠在墙上，插在他身体里，扶着他。彼得一边喘着气，一边抚摸着他的后背，直到罗南终于抽出身体，慢慢远离墙面，而彼得一直被他抱在怀里。他躺到床上，脚放在枕头旁边，头躺在床尾，彼得趴在他上面，微笑着，偎依在他身上，觉得很舒服。

“我爱你。”他疲倦地咕哝着。

罗南没有回答，但彼得感受到了他的爱，也知道这意味着什么。他笑得更开心了，闭上眼睛，呼吸着罗南的气味。伴着罗南的呼吸，渐渐进入梦乡，他和与他相连的心灵分享了他的梦境。


	50. 特别的

他们一觉醒来，发现火箭在敲他们的门。

“奎尔！搞什么，伙计！你是聋了吗？这是我第三次叫你了！现在给我起床！我们要起飞了！”

彼得呻吟着，试图把脸埋进罗南的胸膛。这可不是他想要的开始这一天的方式。

“彼得！”火箭在外面喊道，“回答我！不要让我进来，我不想因为你而变瞎了！”

“我来了。”彼得咕哝道，“给我一个小时。”

“最多10分钟！”火箭咆哮。然后他显然离开了，因为外面再也听不到任何声音。

彼得叹了口气，但没有动。他们不能拖他起床。他想待在这温暖舒适的床上，偎依着罗南赤裸的身体。罗南没有说任何反对的话。他的手臂也像以前一样紧紧地搂着彼得。

“我该走了。”彼得嘟囔道，“不然卡魔拉就会揪着我的耳朵把我拖出去。我敢打赌她不会介意看到我们中的任何一个人裸体。”

她已经看过了我的裸体。罗南想。罗南想起卡魔拉看到他与艾索伦僧侣举行仪式时的各种场景。彼得真羡慕她。

我知道。他在脑海中回答。

他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后觉得10分钟还没结束，他还有足够的时间。于是他用胳膊和腿抱住罗南，把自己像一只考拉宝宝躺在妈妈的背上一样压在克里人身上。罗南咕哝着。彼得在他身上堆了很多甜腻的、可爱的、深情的想法。彼得用鼻子贴近他爱人的脸。几天前，罗南可能会把他推下去，或者至少让他停下来，但现在他只是毫无怨言地忍受着。这就是胜利！

好吧，我们起来吧。”彼得说着，吻了吻罗南的脖子，“否则卡魔拉真的会来这里抓我的。”

“我不会去的。”罗南拒绝了。

彼得想问个理由，但罗南在脑子里已经告诉他了。昨天彼得告诉其他人他受伤了，而且还很黏人，罗南还是不太高兴。他不愿意让他们知道他被驱逐的事（尽管这是新闻的错，而不是彼得的错）还有他们现在肯定认为他软弱、失败、脆弱，不管罗南想让他们怎么想自己。他对此感到很不自在，尤其一想到当他和其他人在一起的时候，他觉得更不自在，他不愿正视他们的脸。

彼得向克里人送去一股温暖的暖意，轻轻地吻了吻他的下巴。“好吧。”他轻声说，“我给你拿点吃的。”

他再一次吻了吻罗南的脸，然后从他身上滑下来。当他从床上起来的时候，链接中断了。他轻轻地颤抖。他的思想仿佛从温暖的毯子里走出来，进入了凉爽的空气中。好像少了什么的感觉。

彼得穿上其他守护者从山达尔带来的一些衣服，然后向门口走去。在他离开房间之前，他又一次回头看了看罗南，朝他微笑。克里人没有报以微笑，但彼得知道他很喜欢自己这样做。他知道罗南渐渐喜欢上了他的微笑。

当他到达驾驶舱时，其他人已经聚集在那里了。德拉克斯和火箭坐在飞行员座位上，卡魔拉抱着格鲁特的花盆，站得稍微远一点。彼得进来时，她对他微笑。

“你来了。”她向他打招呼。彼得也笑了笑，点了点头。

“终于来了。”火箭在座位上咆哮道。

“早上好，火箭。”彼得回答，“你到底为什么要把我弄来？你不能自己走吗？”

“”我们只是想再确认一下队长的命令。”卡魔拉解释道。“我们现在真的要到向圣所去吗？”

“队长？”彼得疑惑地问。

“我投了反对票。”火箭从他坐着的地方举起了手。卡魔拉和彼得同时翻了个白眼。

“是的，”彼得回答卡魔拉，“我们要去杀了灭霸，我会把他那张丑陋的脸干掉。”

“太好了。”火箭说着，已经启动了引擎，“对我来说，这听起来很简单。”

彼得叹了口气。“我知道这很危险，”他说，“但我们别无选择。他迟早会来找我们的。追卡魔拉，我，还有无限宝石——”

“还有你的高潮男。”

彼得又翻个白眼。“我知道你想抛弃他，把宝石给别人。”他说，“但这不是我们要做的。我们有机会打败灭霸——也许这是唯一的机会——所以我们要利用它。然后我们就会完全安全，可以永远幸福地生活在一起了。”

“除了勇度抓住我们的时候，或者其他人追杀我们的时候。”火箭说。

“我从勇度那活到现在，我还会再一次从活下来。”

火箭哼了一声。

“嘿，我们是一个团队。”彼得提醒他，“我们大多数人都同意这么做，所以我们现在就开始吧。”

不是浣熊的浣熊叹了口气：“是的，是的，我知道。是我的错，是我要和一群亡命之徒合作的。”

“没错。”彼得肯定地说，并用一个手指搔格鲁特的痒痒。

火箭嘟囔了几句，但彼得不再在意了。当然，这很危险，他自己也知道。但他想和罗南安全生活。他不想余生都在逃亡中度过。卡魔拉也同样想摆脱她的养父。加上，德拉克斯也想杀死灭霸。他仍然指责罗南害死了他的家人，但显然他知道灭霸是幕后主谋，他想看着灭霸死。所以，火箭再一次成为了唯一不赞成他们计划的人。但他们都知道他无论如何都会帮助他们。当然，他会拼命抱怨，但他是团队的一员，而且他很爱所有的新朋友，所以他会不惜一切代价保护他们。甚至从灭霸拳下。尽管如此，他们还是有可能死在路上。“如果我们失败了怎么办”这个问题从来没有被大声地问出来。

卡魔拉和彼得看着飞船离开了莫拉格。当整个星球都在他们脚下的时候，格鲁特高兴地叫了起来。

“我要去吃点东西。”彼得宣布。

“我和你一起去。”卡魔拉说。

彼得点点头。他们一起离开房间，来到厨房。格鲁特也加入了他们，卡魔拉还抱着他。

当彼得打开装着食物的盒子时，特蓝人发出了一种快乐的声音。

“上帝，我爱食物！”他欢快地哼唱着，又开始往胳膊上堆一些吃的。

“是的，我们昨天就注意到了。”卡魔拉微笑着说。

彼得咧嘴一笑，把一个小面包卷塞进嘴里。

“说到爱。”刺客继续说，“我能问你一件事吗？”

“当然。”彼得回答，尽管他已经知道问题是什么。

“我知道你知道一些我们不知道的事情，但是……罗南有什么好爱的呢？”

彼得叹了口气。是的。他的设想是正确的。

“我不知道，”他说，低头看着他的食物，“他只是——我不知道。”

“你不知道？”卡魔拉问道。她听起来并没有责备，倒更像是……关切的怜悯。

彼得耸耸肩。“我说不上来这种感觉。”他说，“我知道他真的很坏，但是……我只是看到了一些东西，你知道吗？我感受到了什么。我拥有他，很了解他，并且和他在一起感觉很安全，很美好，很正确。你是否曾经被一个憎恨宇宙其他一切的人爱过？”他抬起头，与卡魔拉的目光相遇，“这是难以置信的。那种感觉很特别。”

卡魔拉看了他一会儿。然后她叹了口气，摇了摇头：“只要你高兴……”

彼得笑了。“是的。”他肯定地说，“我很高兴。

卡魔拉只是耸耸肩，把格鲁特放在桌子上。“我想，你真的很特别。”她喃喃地说。

彼得笑了。“当然了。”他自吹自擂，对卡魔拉眨了眨眼睛。她只是翻了翻眼珠。

“我现在就去把格鲁彭斯坦博士的早餐给他。”特蓝人咧嘴一笑，“待会儿见，好吗？”

“慢慢来。”卡魔拉回答，“但是我们都很想你，也很高兴你在身边。”

“我知道。我也想你。我保证，吃完饭我就过来。”

卡魔拉又点了点头，彼得朝她微笑。卡魔拉不像罗南，相反，她也报以微笑。


	51. 新的使命

当彼得抱着食物走进房间时，罗南还躺在床上。他甚至没有动过。

“客房服务！”彼得开着玩笑走到床边。罗南听不懂这个笑话，但现在他甚至不再关心彼得的幽默了。他只是接受并忽视了它。

彼得把食物放在罗南面前，自己爬上了床。“吃吧。”他说，“我拿了所有你喜欢的东西，你不喜欢的东西都留下了。我认为这值得奖励。”

罗南仍然没有动。他的眼睛闭着。“什么样的奖励？”他加入了彼得的小游戏，但听起来并没有真的感兴趣。

“我起个头怎么样？”彼得建议，“什么东西能让我的嘴唇暖和起来？一个吻还是什么？”

罗南没有马上做出反应。过了几秒钟，他睁开眼睛，坐了起来。彼得对着他笑了。罗南听天由命了——“为什么他这么奇怪，为什么一定是他，为什么是我，赶紧结束这一切吧。”——他脸上的表情让彼得不由自主地咧嘴一笑。看到罗南这样很有趣，而且他看起来超级可爱。

彼得身子前倾，吻了吻克里人的嘴唇。它们又凉又软，轻轻一碰，彼得的皮肤就像针刺一样，满肚子都是蝴蝶。所以他马上又吻了一次，这一次吻得更久了。

他感受到了罗南内心的平静，他已经学会了将与克里人心灵中的平静与快乐对等。罗南不像彼得那样总是有积极的想法，因为他被训练得不会这样做。他非常擅长处理愤怒和狂暴，当他杀死一个被指控的敌人时，他也能感受到某种乐趣和快乐。但真正的快乐或满足，或者只是放松，都不是罗南懂得的情绪。但最近，彼得有几次在罗南的内心感受到了这种平静，也就是当他们私下里亲密相处的时候。既然这种平静意味着罗南这一次没有生气，没有愤怒，没有挑衅，也没有伤害或悲伤，彼得就认为这对罗南来说意味着幸福。彼得使罗南感到高兴。

“我要把无限宝石藏在心里……”彼得对着罗南的嘴唇低声说，“一直，一直藏着。”

罗南后退并断开了链接。彼得睁开眼睛看着他。

“你想留下这种链接？”他问道。彼得点点头。

“是的。”他回答说，“我现在很喜欢它。我需要它。这样的感觉太好了，和你这么亲密，总是知道你现在在想什么或感觉到什么。总是和你在一起。”

“这是一种限制。”罗南说。

彼得眨了眨眼睛：“什么？你是什么意思？这不是限制，这是充实。”

罗南摇了摇头。他解释说：“这要求我们要时刻保持亲密的关系。我们会有生命危险的。”

“但我们不可战胜的。”

“不。我们可能会被分开，永远被囚禁起来。”

彼得情不自禁地把嘴角往下滑了一点：“但它把我们链接在一起。”

“我们需要这个干什么？你们已经知道了关于我的一切，而我也知道了你的。我们可以告诉对方我们无法通过链接感知到的东西。”

“但那是不一样的！”彼得否定。

罗南说：“你自己也说过，听我说比什么都你自己看要好。”彼得不得不承认他当时确实这么说过。

“但我想感受你……”他试图悲伤地争辩。

“代价是什么呢？”罗南想知道，“他们会追捕你的。你认为灭霸是唯一一个想要无限宝石的人吗？你想杀了他以求得安宁，但是其他追逐无限宝石的人呢？”

彼得沉默了一会儿。“你在担心我。”他接着说。

罗南紧张起来，一时间似乎想要否认这一点。但随后他又放松了。

“你看。”他说，“你不用通过链接就了解了我的想法。”

彼得不得不温柔地笑了。“但是没有了宝石，我又会变得脆弱了。”他说。

“我会保护你的。”

“如果我和你不在同一个地方怎么办？”

“那我就去找你。这次我不会辜负我的使命。”

彼得的笑容扩大。“我就是你的新使命？”他温和地揶揄道。

罗南把手放在彼得的脸颊上。你对我的意义不仅仅是这样。

彼得靠在他的手上。他知道罗南是对的。保管无限宝石很危险。把它交给山达尔会更好。那时他们可以过和平的生活，就像他们想的那样。没有限制。没有人追捕他们。

但是我会想念这个的。彼得想。我会怀念触摸你和与你分享的一切。

想想你会得到什么。罗南回答。我们可以互相触摸的同时还可以看着对方。

彼得忍不住咯咯地笑了。你就是想看看我高潮的脸，承认吧！

罗南有点恼火，彼得咧嘴一笑。他稍微向前倾了倾，再次亲吻了罗南的嘴唇，双手环抱着对方的身体。

我爱你。他一边吻一边想。

罗南没有回答，但他的情绪给了答案。亲吻变成了深吻，深吻变成了更多，很快他们就躺在床上，他们的身体和思想纠缠在一起。早餐还得等一会儿。现在有更重要的事情要做。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇翻译终于发完了！我知道现在还吃这一对的估计寥寥无几了，但还是希望能有更多同好看到这篇好文，再次感谢原作者！


End file.
